Shadows on the Horizon
by Koulabwy
Summary: This is the sequel to the Yuy Clan Arc. Demons from the past resurrect to haunt Naruto's new family. Will they survive? Naruto/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura, Kakashi/OC, Heero/Temari. Rated T for a little gore and mention of rape
1. Chapter 1: Returning Nightmares

This is the sequel to the Yuy Clan Arc. The first two chapters I co-wrote with Xander. Hope all of you enjoy. By the way, this is set in the Naruto Shippuden. Please comment and review. Feedback is greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Gundam Wing.

Shadows on the Horizon

Episode 1: Returning Nightmares

In the eerie, dark recesses of his lair Orochimaru sat upon his throne like chair. He leaned on the arm of the chair and propped his chin with his hand. His yellow snake eyes watched his subordinate, Kabuto, kneel before him.

"Kabuto, what's the status on our guest?" he asked in a silky smooth voice.

Kabuto rose and pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "He's prepared to make arrangements," he replied.

Orochimaru spoke in his hypnotic voice, "Excellent. Then I do believe it's time to put our plan into motion." Orochimaru smirked and licked his lips. "Even though Itachi's dead, Sasuke's drive to protect those he loves will make him hunger for power. And I will be the one to give it to him." Orochimaru's deep chuckle resonated through the stony walls of the underground lair.

Tzara strode along the road that led back to the Leaf Village. She'd just finished an A-rank mission and felt exhausted. Reaching beneath her beige poncho, she adjusted the Jounin vest covering her uniform shirt as the winter chill seeped through the fabric. Her pants protected her legs from the cold somewhat. As she walked her brown bangs bounced against her Leaf Village forehead protector. Tzara's long, brown ponytail swayed in a slight breeze. She shifted her backpack slightly as she continued her journey. No snow had fallen this year, but it was still beastly cold.

Tzara was still a day or two from the village, but she took her time. Tsunade had reinstated her as a Leaf Village Jounin shortly after the incident with Itachi. Now two and a half years later, Tzara, Heero, Sasuke, and Naruto lived in a house in a fairly decent area of the village. The boys got along well enough, though never a dull moment occupied their days. Naruto and Sasuke competed as usual. The members of Team 7 managed to ascend to the rank of Chuunin. By now Heero had become a Jounin. Tzara felt proud and happy for her brothers.

As she walked Tzara felt an uneasy chill slither its way up her spine. Before she could react, a kunai buried itself in front of her. She saw the paper bomb too late. Pain and shock wracked her body as the explosion threw her back against a tree. Tzara staggered to her feet. She felt a sharp sting in her neck and instantly fell to her knees. She pulled the senbon out of her flesh as unconsciousness threatened to overtake her. Tzara collapsed forward. She watched as a familiar figure walked toward her. Then her world turned to darkness.

Sasuke stood in the middle of the clearing. His sharingan blazed as he listened intently. He heard Sakura's paper bombs exploding as she practiced her Sakura Blizzard on some training posts. He saw Kakashi sitting in the shade of a tree while he read his favorite book. Sasuke didn't let these things distract him though. He continued to listen for his opponent. He snapped his arm behind him and seemingly grabbed thin air. But Sasuke could feel the solid, warm flesh in his grip. Plus, his sharingan revealed a chakra silhouette. Sasuke twisted and threw the attacker a good distance. He saw dust clouds as his enemy skid to a halt on his feet.

"Give it up, loser," Sasuke said. "My sharingan can still see you."

"Whatever," came Naruto's declaration, "I'm going to get you, Sasuke!"

Naruto charged at his new brother and threw a punch at him. Sasuke blocked it easily. Naruto aimed a kick at Sasuke's head, but again the dark haired boy blocked it. They continued exchanging and blocking blows for a time. Naruto remained invisible as he tried to outdo Sasuke. Sasuke worked just as hard to get the better of Naruto. The Uchiha boy still trained with Tzara every chance they got. He could tell his sharingan was getting stronger. Naruto did his own training with his new older sister. She'd taught him her Invisible Jutsu. Most of the time, though, he trained with Heero, since they both had wind elemental chakra.

After a few more blows, Sasuke and Naruto halted from exhaustion. Naruto panted heavily as he released the jutsu and reappeared sprawled out on the ground. Sasuke stood bent over not far from him breathing just as hard.

Sasuke almost resembled Kakashi with his long sleeved, dark blue shirt, pants, and Chuunin vest. Naruto had traded in his blue and orange outfit for a more form fitting black and orange one. He had replaced his blue headband for a black one. The green vest was the only other new addition. Sakura still wore her trademark pink, but her outfit now consisted of a sleeveless shirt, black shorts covered by a pink skirt, black knee high sandals, light pink elbow pads, and black gloves. She had exchanged her blue headband for a pink one and still kept her hair fairly short. Due to the winter Sakura had also donned arm and leg warmers. All three members of Team 7 had grown quite a bit over the last two and a half years. You could hardly tell they were the same kids.

Naruto stared at the sky. He'd never admit it, but he liked having Sasuke as an actual brother. He felt happy finally having a family to call his own. He frowned slightly when he thought about his sister.

"Man, Tzara's been gone a long time," Naruto commented. "I wonder when she'll get back."

"Well, her mission was going to take her a few days to complete," The pink haired medical ninja mentioned as she joined the boys. "But you're right. I don't think it would have taken her a whole week. And Lady Tsunade hasn't heard from her in awhile."

Naruto sat up. "Well, I hope she's all right."

"Tzara's not one you need to worry about too often. She can handle herself," Sasuke interjected.

Naruto nodded. "Boy, that's the truth. She and Heero are made from hard core stuff." Naruto glanced at Kakashi and asked, "What do you think, Kakashi-sensei? Shouldn't Tzara be back by now?"

"Well, some missions take longer than expected," Kakashi replied. To himself he added, _But they're right. She should have been back days ago_. He looked up at the sky, half expecting to see a messenger bird. _And if not, she would have let someone know by now_. Kakashi closed his book with a curt snap. "I think that's enough training for today. Don't worry about Tzara. I'm sure she'll be home soon," he encouraged the others.

"She'd better. Heero's cooking sucks!" Naruto complained. His stomach growled in agreement.

Sasuke scoffed, "It's better than eating nothing. Come on, loser, let's go."

"Hey, you don't eat much of it either!" Naruto protested, following his brother.

Kakashi watched Squad 7 as they headed home. He sighed and made his way to the Hokage Tower. Upon reaching it he entered Tsunade's office. The Hokage sat signing paperwork at rapid speed with Shizune struggling to keep up. Kakashi cleared his throat to get their attention. Tsunade stopped and looked up.

"Kakashi," she greeted him. She set aside her pen and continued, "What can I do for you?" Kakashi stared silently for a moment. Tsunade sighed. "You're here about Tzara?"

"Yes. Has there been any word at all? What have the Anbu found out?" the silver haired Jounin asked.

"Nothing. It's like she vanished. We can find absolutely no trace of her," Tsunade answered him. She rested her chin on her folded hands. "It pains me to say it, but we should be prepared for the worst. She might never be found." Kakashi sighed and dropped his gaze. Tsunade gave him a look of pity. "Go home, Kakashi. We can't completely give up yet," she encouraged.

Kakashi nodded and bowed slightly. He left the office and headed for his apartment. On the way he came to the bridge where he and Tzara used to cross paths twelve and a half years ago. He stared at it a moment, remembering her young smiling face as she greeted him. "Hey, Kakashi!" she used to say and then kept going. Kakashi turned from the bridge and started to walk.

Instead of going home, he let his feet carry him to wherever. Before he knew it, he'd ended up in the clearing with the boulder by the stream. This place had a lot of memories for Tzara and Naruto, though Naruto only remember his times spent there with Iruka. Kakashi watched the water bubbling past. The rosy pink and fiery orange twilight cast its magic on the water.

Kakashi just stood there drinking in the refreshing silence. After a few moments, his ears heard someone panting heavily behind him. He turned to see Tzara leaning against a tree. Her shinobi clothes were gone and in their place she wore a white t-shirt and black shorts. Her long, brown hair was now cropped almost to her scalp. Bruises and dried blood speckled her body. Her bare feet had dirt and blood on them from the long walk. Her toenails and fingernails were purple from the cold. Thankfully it hadn't been cold enough lately for her to get frostbite. Her fingers looked odd, and Kakashi could tell they were broken. Tzara shivered in the icy breeze.

Kakashi gasped slightly and stared. "Tzara," he said in disbelief. He jumped forward and supported her when she started to collapse. "What happened?"

Tzara flinched and threw herself out of his arms. She bumped back against a tree. She stared at Kakashi fearfully for a moment. Then she looked around her as if unsure where she was. She caught site of the Hokage Mountain and an expression of relief slowly came over her face. She turned back to Kakashi. She gingerly stepped forward and winced. She hobbled to him. Tzara lifted a trembling hand to Kakashi's face and touched his mask. She started to reach for his forehead protector, but then suddenly burst into tears.

"I don't care if it's a dream or genjutsu!" she blurted, throwing her arms around his waist and sobbing into his shoulder. Kakashi stared in shock for a split second before taking off at high speed toward the hospital with a sobbing Tzara in his arms. Tzara gasped for air as she tried to calm down. Kakashi held her closer to him as she shivered uncontrollably. "S-sorry. I'm j-just s-so glad t-to see you. To s-see a-anyone," she explained, wiping tears from her eyes.

Kakashi looked down at her in concern. He put on an extra burst of speed, reaching the hospital in minutes. After making sure Tzara was safe in the medical ninjas' care, he headed to the Hokage Tower. He arrived and gave Tsunade the heads up.

"WHAT?" Tsunade exclaimed after hearing the news. She stood up, slamming her hands down on her desk as she rose.

"She's in the hospital now," Kakashi said. "She's in pretty bad shape."

Tsunade whisked out the door. "You better make sure no one was tailing her," she commanded Kakashi as she left. Kakashi nodded and then vanished.

Tzara stared out the window as she leaned back against her pillows. She hadn't been able to sleep that night. Not peacefully anyway. The last week had been nothing but torture, both physically and emotionally. She hadn't slept much when in captivity either. Now nightmares plagued her. Her body ached all over, but at least now she was clean. The nurses had washed her and dressed her in a white hospital gown. Tzara's fingers had been reset and splinted. She sported several bruises and gashes everywhere on her body. The most visible ones were her swollen black eye, a cut lip, and bandages wrapped around her ankles and wrists where she'd been bound. Tzara stared out the window to remind herself she was home. She was safe. Or so she hoped.

Tsunade walked into the room and quietly closed the door. "How are you feeling?" she asked, looking at her clipboard.

Tzara sighed wearily. "The same way I feel every time I'm in here: like road kill." She flashed Tsunade a smile, though unlike her usual ones, this one didn't reach her eyes.

Tsunade 'hmmed' and then sighed, putting a hand to her hip and lowering the clipboard to her side. Tsunade looked at Tzara. "Your wounds should be healed in a few weeks. I think it's time you told me what happened," Tsunade said.

Tzara's smiled faded. She shuddered painfully, not really wanting to recall her experience. She decided to be as specific as possible without getting too into detail. "Riku's alive. He ambushed me on my way back to the village and took me captive. I don't know where he was keeping me. When I managed to escape, it was dark out and I couldn't make out much about the surrounding area," she told the Hokage. Tzara closed her eyes but then quickly opened them again when flashbacks of her ordeal flooded her mind. She waited for Tsunade's response.

Tsunade gave Tzara an I-Know-You're-Hiding-Something look, but turned away. "You'll be out of here and on duty again in one month, unless complications arise. By then, I'll expect a full report." She looked at Tzara as she added, "If Riku's back, he'll be hounding the Leaf until he's stopped. We're going to need all of our top ninja ready to fight." After a second of holding Tzara's gaze, Tsunade looked down at her pad. "Naruto and the others will be in to visit you later this afternoon. They'd have come earlier, but you needed to rest. You still do, but I couldn't keep them out of here if I tried, and you need to see them. Get some rest, Tzara." She walked out the door and closed it softly behind her.

Tzara sighed. She knew Tsunade was no fool. Tzara couldn't erase what had been done, but she wasn't quite ready to face it. Tears spilled down her cheeks as the memories flashed through her mind's eye. She lay down and cried into her pillow.

Naruto pelted down the street. "Come on you guys!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Sakura was carrying a bundle of flowers they had all bought a few moments earlier. "I don't want to drop the daffodils!" she yelled back. "Wait up!"

Naruto took off again. _Where does that kid get all his energy? We just got back from a mission and he's running like he's on fire! _Sakura panted to herself, barely keeping up with the boys. Heero easily kept pace with the excited blonde. Though it didn't show on his face, concern for Tzara gnawed at him. Sasuke jogged after them. He resembled his older brother as far as expressions went; however, inside pandemonium reigned. Finally they reached the hospital. Naruto burst through the door.

"Where is she?" he demanded of the pink haired kunoichi. "You work here, so you should be able to find where Tzara's room is, right?"

"Right." Sakura nodded. She conversed with the receptionist briefly before heading down a hall. "This way."

Tzara turned her head toward the door as she heard Naruto coming down the hall. She smiled despite herself. The blonde bundle of energy always amused her. The next thing she knew, said blonde bundle thundered into the room and was at her bedside faster than she could blink.

"Tza-MMF!" Sakura clapped a hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Quiet, idiot. You're in the hospital," Sakura growled at him.

Naruto toned it down when Sakura let go. "Tzara! Are you okay? What happened to you?" he rattled off in a hushed voice.

Sakura walked over and took Tzara's hand. "We were really worried about you! You look awful!"

Tzara gave a weary laugh. "Do I really look that bad? I guess I did get a bit carried away with my hair," she teased. She awkwardly ran her splinted fingers through the bristles that now covered her head. Heero didn't miss the falter in her smile.

"You did this...?" Sakura stroked Tzara's hair. "What on earth happened to you?"

"I hacked it off because it kept getting in the way, but I didn't mean to get it this short," Tzara said. "Plus I ran into some trouble on the way back to the village. Believe me, after the last week I feel like I'm in Heaven. Maybe I should take up permanent residence here in the hospital."

Heero frowned at his sister. "What _really_ happened?" he asked in a meaningful tone.

Sakura put the flowers in the vase and ran some water in it. _She's definitely hiding something. I don't believe her about the hair, either, _she silently concluded.

Tzara rubbed her hair subconsciously again and gave them a sheepish grin. "I must be made of glass or something. Everybody sees through me." Her smile disappeared and she sighed sadly. Then she spoke, "It's not something I really want to talk about, but you guys will hear it sooner or later anyway. Riku...ambushed me on the way back to the village. How the heck he's alive is beyond me. He did some...bad things while I was his captive," she explained, again rubbing her head.

"Aarrge...that jerk! I'll knock his block off," Naruto growled vehemently, slamming his fist into his palm.

Sakura glanced at him. "Naruto, don't be ridiculous. We have to wait and see what Lady Tsunade tells us to do," she said calmly, but inner Sakura yelled, _Cha! I'll kill that guy for hurting Sasuke's sister!_

"Naruto, calm down. I'm okay. I'm mean, I've lived through worse, right?" Tzara assured him.

Heero and Sasuke stared at her. Emotions somersaulted through Sasuke. He glared holes in the floor. They had just gotten rid of the threat of Itachi killing her and now this?

Naruto gaped. "So what? Just 'cuz you've lived through what that jerk's done to you, doesn't mean anyone is okay with this!" he exclaimed, throwing quietness to the four winds.

"Naruto, quiet down," Heero spoke in his dangerously low tone which made Naruto shut up instantly. You didn't mess with Heero when he used that voice. To his sister Heero said, "You're hiding something. You might as well tell us, or we'll just go to Tsunade for the answer."

Tzara dropped her gaze to the floor. With her eyes hooded she struggled to get the words out, "Riku...well, he's the one who cut my hair...and he...r-r-r-" She sighed in frustration as tears welled in her eyes. It still shocked her to think it'd happened. She hadn't fully accepted it herself yet. Tzara blinked away the tears and finally choked out, "He raped me."

Heero clenched his fists tight enough blood slipped between his fingers. Sasuke stared in shock, but it was soon replaced with dark anger. Naruto's clenched hands were bleeding as well. All three boys had the exact same expression on their faces, the 'Riku's a dead man' look.

"He...he what?" Sakura stammered.

Tzara flinched. She ran her fingers through her hair again and turned away from them. She slipped out of the bed and on unsteady legs slowly walked to the window. She stared out it.

"It's...well, it's not okay, but...I'm alive. That's the important thing, right?" she tried to sound strong, but Heero heard the uncertainty in her voice.

"Tzara," Heero started, feeling sympathy for his sister as well as anger at Riku.

"Heero, don't," Tzara's curt reply caught him a bit off guard. She folded her arms...no, she was hugging herself, trying to stop the trembling that Heero only now noticed. Tzara turned to them suddenly and forced a brave smile. "Life goes on. So I don't want to see you guys moping forever. Or running off to exact revenge." Silence filled the room for a moment.

"Understood," Heero finally said in an even tone.

Just then a nurse opened the door. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over for today," she said gently. Naruto and Sasuke left the room in silence.

"I...I hope you get better soon, Tzara. If you need anything, just tell me," Sakura said, before following them.

Tzara smiled sadly at the girl's attempt to cheer her up. She looked at Heero. He lingered for a moment longer.

"Get some sleep," he said and then left.

Tzara leaned forward with her, now healed, hands on her knees. Her breath came in ragged gasps. Despite the cold air sweat dripped from her chin. She gazed at the practice pole. Tzara's eyes constantly darted around her. She stayed alert, too alert, but she couldn't help it. Ever since Riku had gotten the jump on her she felt edgy being outside or anywhere for that matter. Especially when she was by herself. Her eyes had dark circles caused by sleepless nights.

Tzara turned to some wooden dummies she'd set up. She charged at them and started hitting and blocking the rotating arms. After a few blows an image of Riku flashed through her mind. Tzara faltered and one of the arms smacked her in the eye. The force of the blow sent her spinning. She landed on her back. Tzara put a hand to her eye as she regained her feet. She swayed and fell to one knee. She winced as she felt a new bruise swelling in the one Riku had already given her.

"Well, a couple days out of practice didn't throw you off that badly, did it?" a voice teased. Kakashi walked up to her, his hands in his pockets. He gave her a friendly smile.

Tzara spun around and backed against one of the posts. She stared at Kakashi fearfully for a moment. Among the tortures Riku had put her through he'd used genjutsu for most of it. Tzara struggled to slow her racing heart. She tried desperately to convince her mind this was the real Kakashi, not some demon look-a-like conjured by her ex-teammate.

"Hey, Kakashi," she greeted semi-warmly. She gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Her smiles were never full ones any more.

Kakashi sighed quietly to himself and a pained look flashed across his eyes before he smiled again. "Sooo..." He scratched his head as he commented, "Getting a little training in?"

Tzara nodded. She turned away from him to hide her eye. "Yeah. I need to stay strong, right?" she said with strained cheeriness. "Sorry for what happened in the woods when you found me that night," Tzara said quietly. "I was just so relieved."

"It's okay," Kakashi said, "nothing to apologize for."

He glanced around himself. Kunai lay buried in dummies, but also in the ground and trees surrounding. Her aim was badly off, and if she had jumped any higher when he walked up she would have cleared the stratosphere.

Tzara remained quiet. She stared at the wooden post. She felt ashamed and embarrassed, even though she'd been told none of it was her fault. She pressed her forehead against the cool post as a wave of dizziness hit her. She hated herself. And worst of all, she felt like soiled goods. No man would want her now. She had a stain that would never wash away.

"So, was there something you wanted?" Tzara inquired.

She glanced up to find Kakashi standing next to her. "Oh, nothing in particular..." he said, "just in the neighborhood."

Tzara kept her hand over her eye in an attempt to hide the new bruise. She avoided Kakashi's gaze. She walked toward one of the dummies.

"Well, I should get back to training. Tsunade wants me back in action soon," she commented in more her normal, cheerful voice.

Kakashi walked forward and took Tzara's elbow. "Why don't you take a break?" he said. "I'm going to get lunch and could use some company...what do you say?"

"Ummmm...no thanks. I need to get back in shape. I appreciate the offer, though," Tzara told him with a smile. She started to pull away.

Kakashi's grip remained light but firm as he kept his hold on her arm. "If you stay out here much longer, you're going to end up in the hospital again before sunset," he stated. "The reason why Tsunade gave you time off was to rest, not pin your foot to the ground with a handful of shuriken," Kakashi pressed.

"I'm fine," Tzara insisted a bit irritably. She yanked her arm out of his hand.

Kakashi shrugged. "I never asked if you were," he said. "If Sakura were in your place, would you let her exhaust herself for no reason?"

"No reason? I need to get stronger so something like this doesn't happen again. My injuries have healed enough. I need to use the remaining time to get back in the swing of things. Are you blind? Look around us. I'm pathetic!" Tzara snapped. "I don't need everyone treating me like a stupid porcelain doll!"

"We both know you aren't as unskilled as this," Kakashi said, undeterred by her outburst. "You're high strung and nervous, jittery. And you can't think straight. You haven't slept in days. Throwing kunai at a stump all day long isn't going to help."

"What would you know about it? How could you possibly understand? You weren't the one who got-" Tzara choked on the next word. She couldn't bring herself to say it. She turned away angrily as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She clenched her fists at her sides.

"No, I'm not," Kakashi agreed quietly. "I _am_ one of the people who have to watch you destroy yourself and push away everyone who try to help you," He said in a low tone. He watched her, his hands deep in his pockets.

"You don't like it then don't look," Tzara retorted hotly. She yanked a kunai out of a dummy and prepared to charge at them again. Kakashi caught her wrist.

"Does 'getting back into the swing of things' include jumping at your own shadow?" asked Kakashi.

"That's what I'm trying not to do, baka!" Tzara pulled away from him and glared at him. "What do you want from me?"

"If you're not hiding, why won't you come eat lunch with me?" he inquired.

Tzara flinched, her anger dissolving slightly and mingling with shame. She looked away from Kakashi. "I...I just...I can't," she said, her voice starting to break. "You have no idea what it's like. Absolutely no idea. I can't sleep; heck, I can't even be in a dark room without having memories flash through my mind. And it's just...harder to be around certain people. I feel like I've disappointed them. Like I couldn't live up to their expectations by letting this happen."

"You didn't _let_ this happen; don't _ever _feel that way, Tzara," Kakashi said, with surprising vehemence. He almost looked angry. "The only disappointment felt by anybody is in him or herself for not being able to be there for you when you needed it most," he said. "You surpassed expectations just by not disclosing any information on the village, surviving, escaping, and making it all the way back here in your condition."

Tzara stepped back and refused to look at him. Her body trembled as tears slipped down her cold cheeks. "I should have been able to defend myself. I have for almost thirteen years. I nearly killed him last time we fought."

"That's in the past, and there's nothing you can do to change what happened, Tzara," Kakashi said, his voice back to normal and under control. "Recent past, but still past and over with. Same with the past twelve and a half years. They aren't happening anymore, and you can't keep living in them or you'll go insane."

"It's also hard to be around certain people because Riku used a lot of genjutsu. So it didn't always look like he was the one….._doing it_," Tzara explained quietly. She backed up against one of the wooden posts.

Kakashi's shoulders slumped. _Okay, well that explains a lot,_ he thought to himself wryly. Kakashi took his left hand out of his pocket and scratched his head.

"Still, it is over and done with...you can't be terrified of the people you care about for long. If you let his twisted genjutsu define how you live and treat everyone," Kakashi said, "then he won."

"What do you want from me, Kakashi? I'm sorry I'm a disappointment to you. I'm not as strong as you are. I don't think I ever will be," Tzara said in her normal voice again. She wiped away her tears, being careful about her throbbing black eye. "And I don't know if any of this will ever go away. I'm trying. I really am," she added.

Kakashi approached her and lifted her chin so she'd look at him. "Then let me help you," Kakashi said. "You might think otherwise, but this isn't just your burden to bear, Tzara."

"How can you help me? You can't take back what's happened, you said so yourself," Tzara countered quietly.

Kakashi looked at her for a second. "But you can heal, and move on. Which is hard to do by yourself," he said finally. _And in your case, probably impossible_, he almost added.

"But..." Tzara sighed, feeling suddenly tired. "How is anyone supposed to help me through it. We can't just pretend it never happened."

"No," Kakashi condescended, "We can't." He paused and then sighed. "The fact is, Riku is Public Enemy Number One and is now attacking the Hidden Leaf again. He's obviously grown in power to have been able to kidnap you, which couldn't have been easy. Riku's completely obsessed with you, and insane. He'll be making constant and irrational attacks in order to get to you and probably your brothers. He's shown that he's willing to level the village to get what he wants. So, no, we can't pretend it never happened." He put his hands on Tzara's shoulders and gave them a firm, reassuring squeeze. He continued, "But think of it this way. Wouldn't it please him if he knew you were so close to becoming obsessed over him?"

Tzara's gaze dropped to their feet. She gripped Kakashi's vest and pressed her forehead to his chest. "Then help me. I'm at the end of my rope. I don't know what to do anymore." She paused. Her grip tightened as tears trickled down her cheeks again. "I'm not...am I really worth all this? I'm putting the village in danger by having this psycho after me."

Kakashi blinked at her in surprise, but then wrapped his arms around her in a protective hug. "Yes, you are worth it. And Tzara, you aren't putting the village in danger; Riku is. It's not like you volunteered."

"But it's me he's after. Maybe I should just..." she trailed off knowing Kakashi wouldn't like what she started to say.

"Do you really think that would stop him?" Kakashi asked quietly. "Knowing him, he'd just come after the village anyway and make you watch."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Tzara asked softly. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt. I've already lost three teammates to him. I don't want anyone else to die on my account."

"Rest. That's just as much a part of preparing for an attack as training is, you know." Kakashi chuckled slightly. "We fought him off last time; we'll do it again...just more efficiently."

Tzara sighed wearily. "If you say so." She frowned. "Something's been bothering about the ambush. I mean, other than I got captured and all that. But I can't put my thumb on it. Just...something seemed off. The attack was too subtle for Riku, too devious. And never in all the years I've known him did he ever use senbons," she added.

"Hm?" Kakashi felt inwardly thrilled to have her focus on a different part of her _ordeal_. But he didn't show it. "Then it probably wasn't just him," Kakashi mused. "Do you remember anyone else being there? Like, did you hear anyone else's voice, or sense another chakra presence?"

"No. The attacker used an explosive tag attached to a kunai. It threw me against a tree, and the next thing I knew I had a senbon in my neck. Right before I fell into unconsciousness I saw my assailant walking through the smoke. I couldn't see him very well, but at first I thought it was Kabuto. I figured I had been seeing things when I woke up as Riku's captive," Tzara explained.

Kakashi frowned. "Have you told Lady Tsunade about this?" he asked.

Tzara shook her head. "Like I said, I thought I was just seeing things. I assumed it had been Riku. Do you think Orochimaru's involved?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Kakashi said. "Think about it. Who's the most likely candidate for an ally in his Sasuke quest, now that Itachi's gone?"

"That would also explain how Riku survived our fight. Orochimaru's good at piecing people back together," Tzara commented.

Kakashi 'hmphed' in agreement. "We better go tell Lady Tsunade about this," he said. "She can send shinobi out to investigate."

Before they could move, a new voice commented, "Aw, look at the cute couple." Tzara whirled around in Kakashi's arms to see Riku sitting atop one of the wooden posts. His blood ponytail hung over his shoulder.

Kakashi glared at Riku, but other than that he remained unchanged. "Well, look who we have here," he said.

"Tzara, I take it you didn't care for your accommodations. I can arrange new ones, if you'd like," Riku continued as if talking about going on vacation. Then his dark eyes glared at Kakashi. "I'll be taking her back now. I've claimed her, after all. She can never be truly yours."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "We'll just see about that," he said. His mind reeled. Was Riku alone? If not, where were his accomplices? How was he going to get Tzara to safety, when she couldn't even throw a kunai straight?

Riku suddenly appeared before them. Yanking Tzara by her arm, he landed a kick to Kakashi's stomach that sent the Jounin flying several feet. Riku twisted Tzara's arm behind her back and wrapped an arm around her neck pinning her to his front. Kakashi vanished and a chunk of wood went flying through the air. Kakashi appeared behind Riku. He landed his foot in the small of the man's back, yielding a painful sounding 'crack' and freeing Tzara. Kakashi grabbed her and vanished, heading for the center of town. Riku burst into a cloud of smoke.

"It was a shadow clone," Tzara stated, trying to stay calm. Really her mind spun a hundred miles a second. She trembled violently. Kakashi summoned Pakkun and sent the little pug to Tsunade. Kakashi maneuvered through the less populated areas of the village trying to keep Riku away from the villagers. A few minutes later the two shinobi were surrounded by Anbu.

"I'll take her," one Anbu with a mask depicting a demon spoke. Another Anbu had disguised himself as Tzara using a transformation jutsu.

Kakashi nodded. "Half of you take Tzara and get her to safety. The rest of you look for the intruder. He might not be alone."

Black tentacles burst between the real Tzara and the Anbu. Tzara leapt back. Riku appeared behind her. Tzara spun around wielding a giant shuriken, but Riku blocked her swing with a katana. Tzara kicked Riku away from her. She leapt back toward the Anbu, and they made a protective circle around her.

Kakashi attacked Riku. "Lightning blade!" he yelled, slamming him through several buildings.

Riku laughed. He crouched unaffected in the ruins. His eyes had changed to black and yellow. Suddenly he transformed into a red and purple dragon. Purple scales covered his hide as he knelt on all fours. His body grew to a massive size. His hands and feet grew claws, and fangs stretched past his lower lip. A red mane traveled down his spine, hiding the spikes that jutted out there.

"A curse mark," Tzara breathed in horror.

Riku swung his tail, knocking a portion of the Anbu away from Tzara. He spewed fire at the remaining ninja. He reached a clawed hand for Tzara. Riveted to the ground by fear, Tzara stared at him. Her body shook horribly. Kakashi grabbed Tzara and jumped out of the way.

"Get Tsunade!" he shouted at the remaining Anbu, who had all dodged the fire.

Riku roared furiously. He leapt after Kakashi, thundering down the streets. He brazed buildings as he chased them. Riku snapped at Kakashi, but the Copy Ninja dodged effectively.

"Give her to me! She's mine! She's always been mine! Even now in your arms, she's mine!" Riku bellowed.

Kakashi ignored Riku's insane protests. Suddenly Riku snatched Tzara out of Kakashi's arms with his teeth. He wrapped his tail around Kakashi and squeezed almost to the point of crushing him.

"Riku, stop it!" Tzara cried.

Kakashi vanished in a cloud of smoke. The real Kakashi and a clone attacked Riku, throwing several paper bombs to distract him and grabbing Tzara out of his mouth. Riku spat out a portion of Tzara's Jounin vest before he roared in fury. He started to come after them. He stopped suddenly and roared. The two shinobi saw several senbon buried in his neck. Riku collapsed to the ground. Tzara and Kakashi watched as his body transformed back to its original state. Kabuto appeared and slung the unconscious man over his shoulder. He glanced back at the two Jounin. Smirking he disappeared in a wreath of fire. Tzara shook all over. She put an unsteady hand to her forehead.

"Well, I guess that confirms our suspicions," Kakashi commented dryly. He put an arm around Tzara's waist to steady her.

The young kunoichi fought to gain control of herself. "Sorry. I was useless," she apologized. She stared at where Riku had been.

"Come on," Kakashi said. "We better go give Tsunade a full report."

Tzara nodded. She dashed toward the Hokage Tower with Kakashi following close behind.

Kakashi and Tzara stood before Tsunade. The older woman sat thinking for a moment.

"So, Kabuto showed up both times, eh?" the Hokage dropped her chin onto her interlaced fingers and closed her eyes in thought. "You're right Kakashi; it does make sense. It's surprising how easily they infiltrated the village, though." Just then running footsteps sounded in the hallway outside the office door.

"Naruto! Come back here!" a muffled Sakura voice could barely be heard. The door slammed open and the blonde boy burst inside.

"Where is that guy? I'll pound 'im!" Naruto declared. "Is Tzara oka- Oh! There you are, Tzara! Are you okay? You're not hurt, are ya?"

Heero and Sasuke were on his heels. The two brothers looked deadly. They let Naruto do the talking for them and waited for answers.

"She's fine!" Tsunade yelled. "And don't just barge in here like that! Why are you in here, anyway? What makes you think Riku would be here?"

"Well, we couldn't find any trace of him in town, so Naruto suggested we come here to check and see if Tzara had made it back," Sakura explained. The three boys nodded.

Tsunade exhaled and leaned back in her chair, her hand on her forehead. "Fine. Riku was knocked out by Kabuto, and the two of them vanished. I have shinobi tailing them, but they seem to have left without a trace. Now are you satisfied?" Naruto's growling seemed to signify a 'no, but if that's all you can give us then we'll take it'.

"I'm all right, Naruto. Riku didn't hurt me," Tzara assured him.

Heero studied Tzara's face. "Then why does your eye look worse than it did before," he growled.

"I got whacked by a wooden dummy," Tzara admitted giving them a sheepish grin. "He was tougher than he looked." Sasuke and Naruto gaped at her.

Heero stared at his sister to see if she was joking. "Since when do you get beaten up by dummies?" he finally asked.

"All the time. They're called Heero, Sasuke, and Naruto," she teased giving them a good natured wink.

"This isn't a time to be making jokes!" Sakura cried. "How did Riku even get into the Village?"

"When you figure it out, let me know," Tzara commented dryly. "Honestly, I'm not surprised. He's infiltrated it five times now. He's an expert at covert stuff."

"The question is: how do we stop him?" Kakashi said. "And why did Kabuto take him out?"

"Riku attacked before he was supposed to," Heero suggested. "If Orochimaru is involved he's probably got a specific plan in mind for getting Sasuke. Riku got impatient and acted ahead of schedule." Kakashi glanced at Heero.

"That makes sense," Tsunade said. "We need to find out what that plan is. Imp!" The Anbu with the demon mask entered the room. "Agent Imp will be Tzara's bodyguard," Tsunade said. "I'll send other ninja to investigate the enemy and find out what Orochimaru is up to. Until then, we should instill a strict and thorough sentry system."

"Riku's got a knack for getting past security. Especially with his shadow jutsu. Creating an effective security strategy is going to be difficult," Tzara commented.

"But not impossible," Heero reminded her.

"My summoning hawks could keep a look out in the sky. They'd be able to spot his chakra," Tzara suggested. Among the birds Tzara could summon, the scouting hawks had special eyes that could see chakra, much like a Byakugan.

Tsunade nodded. "Good idea. Kakashi, your dogs can search the surrounding areas for the scent or smell of Orochimaru and Riku. Naruto," she turned to the orange-clad youth, "We'll need many of our ninja and can't spare them all for sentry duty. I need you to use your shadow clones to surround the village. Will they pay close enough attention?" She didn't sound completely convinced that they would, but it was worth a try.

"You bet!" Naruto was out the door before anyone could blink.

Tzara smiled after the blonde. Then she turned to the Anbu operative. "Come on, Imp. Let's get those hawks in the air," she said playfully. Her smile still didn't reach her eyes, but it was better than nothing. Tzara headed out the door with Imp right behind her.


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking

I know this one's short. Sorry. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Please feel free to comment.

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or Gundam Wing

Shadows on the Horizon

Episode 2: Breaking

Unleashing a blood curdling scream, Tzara bolted upright in her bed. In panic her gaze swept across the room for any sign of a figure looming over her. But instead of a dark room in a cold cell, she saw sunlight filtering in a soft haze through her curtains. Except for her furniture the room stood bare. No Riku in sight. Tzara sighed and stared at the blanket covering her legs. Another sleepless night plagued with nightmares. A knock sounded on the door. Tzara sighed again and looked towards the entryway.

"I'm fine, Imp. It was just a dream," she called to the Anbu guard stationed outside her door.

It had been six weeks since Riku's attack. Things were quiet again. Everyone knew it wasn't over, but Tsunade had decided to have Imp only guard Tzara during the day when she'd be alone. When her brothers were home, Imp disappeared. Imp's presence always signaled Tzara to her brothers' absence. She didn't mind they went on missions. They needed the money to pay bills and such. But loneliness haunted her without them around. Even when they were there, Tzara still felt alone. She always had to be big sister around the boys. As the oldest the responsibility fell on her to care for them. She had to be strong. Tzara had no time to be weak, but lately it seemed more difficult for her to keep going. Despite Kakashi's words, she still felt worthless. When she looked in the mirror she didn't see a strong, independent kunoichi. Soiled goods no man would want to claim, that's all she saw.

Tzara's stomach gurgled suddenly. Her eyes widened. She sprung out of bed and burst out of her room. She dashed for the bathroom down the hall. Tzara emptied her stomach contents into the toilet. She gasped for breath and leaned wearily on the porcelain seat when she finished. Her body shook. Cold waves surged through her and sweat dotted her forehead.

"Are you all right?" Imp inquired, standing just outside the bathroom. Concern lined his voice.

"Morning, Imp," Tzara greeted in a small, pathetic voice. She slumped back against the wall, completely exhausted. She reached a trembling hand for the toilet paper and used some to wipe the bile from her mouth. She tossed the tissue in the toilet and flushed it. Wearily leaning her head against the wall she closed her eyes.

"Do you need me to take you to the hospital?" Imp asked. Tzara looked sleep deprived and pale from nausea. The Anbu guard frowned under his mask in worry.

Tzara lolled her head from side to side. "It's just the flu," she insisted. She'd been throwing up every morning for the last two days. As of yet Tzara hadn't gone to the doctor. She remained convinced a flu virus plagued her. Imp wasn't so sure. Tzara struggled to stand on unsteady legs.

Imp helped her up, grasping her elbow. "I think I know the flu when I see it. If you're not feeling better in the morning, I have strict orders to take you to the hospital should you show any signs of illness," he stated.

Tzara rolled her eyes but leaned on him for support. "I'm guessing my brothers are up and gone already," she said purposely changing the subject.

Imp nodded. "Missions pretty much have their day filled up; I wouldn't expect any of them to be back earlier than seven or eight tonight." He scratched his head as he helped her sit on the bed. "Although, they'll probably be back sometime in the middle of the day to check on you."

Tzara waved a hand nonchalantly. "They don't need to be worrying about me so much. Well, I better get ready. I've decided to go to the Hokage Tower today," she joked. Tzara started to stand again.

"Your vacation time isn't up yet. Why would you need to go over there?" asked Imp.

"We all pull our weight in this house. I'm no exception," Tzara answered, heading for her closet. "Tsunade originally said a month. I don't know why she extended it, but how long does she expect me to 'heal'?" She grabbed a pair of jeans and a black turtleneck and disappeared into the bathroom once again. She soon emerged fully dressed. "I'm guessing you want breakfast. How about we get some ramen on the way to the tower," Tzara suggested.

Imp shrugged. "I just follow you around, you lead the way...although, I'll bet our ramen tab that Tsunade kicks you right back out on your butt and makes you rest."

Tzara chuckled slightly. "You're probably right. But that's not going to keep me from trying." She grabbed her burgundy jacket and headed out the door. Imp followed her and closed the door behind them.

The two ninjas made their way down the village streets. The sun shone brightly overhead, but a cool breeze kept the atmosphere chilly. Tzara inhaled deeply, drinking in the fresh air. She stretched her arms as she walked. It felt good to be outside. Upon reaching the ramen shop, Tzara and Imp sat down at the counter.

"A bowl of ramen with everything, please," Tzara told the chef.

"Everything?" Ichiraku said, in slight surprise, "well, all right..." He started on her bowl. "What about you?" he asked to the Anbu guard.

Imp shook his head and held up a hand. "None for me, thanks. I ate already."

Ichiraku nodded and went back to Tzara's soon-to-be-very-full bowl. Tzara devoured the food as soon as Ichiraku set the bowl in front of her. "Seconds, please. Same thing," she said. Imp and Ichiraku blinked at her.

"Uh...what?" Imp stammered. He almost lifted his mask to get a better look at the empty bowl. _Where did she put it all?_ He glanced back at Tzara smiling brightly at Ichiraku.

"Yes, ma'am," Ichiraku said, adjusting his chef's cap. He got to work on the next bowl.

"Thanks," Tzara said cheerily as if what she'd done was normal. She didn't know why, but for the last few weeks she'd been craving ramen like crazy. And she'd noticed she got hungrier than usual. She had noticed other things as well passed them off as stress induced. Tzara finished the contents of the second bowl just as fast. She requested a third bowl. Soon she had a stack several bowls high, and was working on a second stack.

"Uh...Tzara..." Imp said, lifting his finger as if he were a student.

"What? I'm making sure I don't over shoot my budget," she told him sweetly. The sunny mid-February day and delicious taste of ramen had helped get her mind off things. Tzara felt her spirits lift considerably. The longer she could stay occupied with something the better. She wiped some broth from her mouth.

"We still have to walk all the way to Hokage Tower...in a futile attempt at getting a wounded shinobi back to work in the middle of her vacation time...and you just consumed what has to be an unhealthy amount of ramen. You have a ramen _budget_. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Just dandy," replied Tzara.

She polished off another bowl, her stacks now rivaling Naruto's usual consumption. She paid Ichiraku and headed for the Hokage Tower without waiting for Imp. Imp blinked at her and then followed. Tzara started out walking briskly but picked up speed until she was skipping down the street like some little kid. Suddenly she stopped. Tzara 'hmmmm'ed to herself a moment. Then she entered the candy shop and, despite it still being winter, purchased a triple dipped ice cream cone. She continued toward the Tower, licking happily at her chocolate, strawberry, and cookie dough ice cream. Imp stared at her from the middle of the street. He wondered briefly if he should radio in to Tsunade but then decided to see what other weird things his charge would do.

Along the way Tzara also bought a family size bag of pretzels, a cream soda, a popsicle, and a package of twizzlers. She had eaten all but the pretzels by the time they reached the Tower. She waltzed into Tsunade's office, happy as a kitten.

"Hyah, Lady Hokage!" Tzara greeted around a mouthful of pretzels.

Tsunade looked up sharply. She glanced from Tzara to Imp. The Anbu guard was carrying an empty can of cream soda, a popsicle stick, and a twizzlers package, and somehow managing to look bewildered while wearing a demon mask.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Tsunade demanded of the sugar-crazed shinobi.

Tzara sat on the edge of Tsunade's desk and leaned over to take a peek at the missions list. "Got any missions I can do today?" she asked, a pretzel stick bobbing in her mouth. Tzara looked up at the Hokage imploringly, her face close enough her pretzel stick nearly thrust up Tsunade's nose. "Pretty please, with cherries on top? I'll even take D-ranks, I don't care," Tzara begged.

Tsunade gaped at her. She glanced over at Imp. He shrugged. "I tried to stop her, Lady Hokage," he said. "But she was too busy eating an ice cream cone to listen to reason."

The Hokage lifted Tzara from her desk, and set her down on the floor in front of it, before returning to her seat. "I ordered you to take time off. I will summon you when you are needed. Get out of my office and go rest!" She commanded. "Out!"

Tzara winced. She'd expected Tsunade's outburst, but for some reason it hit her harder than normal. Her happy child-likeness vanished and she frowned. All her earlier emotions rushed to the surface again. "Come on. How much longer do you expect me to sit around?"

"Until I determine you're physically, mentally, and _emotionally _stable," Tsunade said firmly.

"Staying cooped up is what's going to kill me. It's driving my sanity right down the drain. Just give me _something _to do. I'll take it easy but let me do something, anything," Tzara begged.

"No. You're clearly not ready. The circles under your eyes attest to that," Tsunade countered. "Now get out!"

"Fine. Geez, you don't have to yell," Tzara spat, standing up. She turned and ran of the office, tears spilling down her cheeks. Imp stared after her.

"Well, what are you standing around for?" Tsunade yelled. "Go after her!"

"Oh! Uh, yes, ma'am!" Imp shot off after Tzara. "Tzara! Are you all right?" he asked, catching up with her.

Tzara ignored him and kept running. She sped down the streets and left Imp far behind her. Tzara rounded a corner and slammed into something solid. Air, as well as the pretzel stick, burst from her mouth as it was knocked from her lungs. Strong arms caught her as she started to fall back. Tzara roughly shrugged off the arms. She rolled her eyes exasperatedly when she saw it was Kakashi.

"Umm...hello, Tzara," Kakashi said slowly. He snapped his novel shut and pocketed it.

Tzara sighed dramatically when Imp caught up with her. "Would you people stop treating me like a child with a broken foot?" she ranted shoving past Kakashi. She rubbed her head where she'd hit it when she'd crashed into him. "And geez, Kakashi, could your chest be any harder?" she added over her shoulder. "Maybe if you'd get your nose out of those stupid books, you could see where you're going!" She turned and stormed down the street.

Imp and Kakashi looked at each other. "Uhh...what was that all about?" Kakashi asked.

Imp sighed. "I have no idea. She woke up screaming, and then puking this morning. I'd be crabby too, but you should have seen her in the Hokage office. I better catch up with her." Imp said. He soon caught up with Tzara, but kept a healthy distance behind her.

Tzara suddenly rushed behind a pole and wretched. Her stomach pumped a few times before finally allowing her to breathe. Tzara staggered away from the steaming, foul smelling pile and slumped against another building. Sliding down into a sitting position she hugged her knees to her chest, crushing the pretzel bag. Tzara buried her face against her knees and sobbed quietly. Imp stood beside her with his hands deep down in his pockets.

"You feeling okay now?" he asked, uncomfortably. He really thought it'd be a good idea to take her to the hospital but mentioning it might set her off again.

"Just leave me alone! Everyone, just..." she trailed off as exhaustion overtook her. _Definitely would have set her off again_, Imp decided. He sat down beside Tzara and remained silent. Tzara's head snapped up. She glared at him through angry tears. "I said, go away! I don't need a babysitter!" she accused. She leapt to her feet, discarding the bag of pretzels, and moved to take off again. Imp grabbed her arm and pulled her back into a sitting position. Tzara clenched her fists. She looked like a volcano about to blow. But instead she just let out a sigh.

"I'm not 'babysitting' you," Imp stated. "I'm an Anbu Black Ops officer. I don't take babysitting missions. I'm a body guard. If you didn't need one, I wouldn't be here."

Tzara remained quiet. Glancing down at the destroyed pretzel bag she muttered, "I crushed my pretzels. Stupid Kakashi and his brick wall of a chest."

Tzara ran her now healed fingers through her hair. She dropped her head on Imp's shoulder. She didn't care who it was anymore. She wouldn't have even cared it was Orochimaru. Okay, maybe Orochimaru. But she needed someone to lean on all of a sudden.

"I guess I should get home. Although, what I'm going to do for the rest of the day beats me. Guess I'll eat and get fat," she joked.

Imp chuckled dryly. "Doubt it. You'll probably hurl it back up again. Or burn it off skipping to the Hokage's office."

Tzara laughed, her spirits rising again. "Probably. Come on, Imp," she said pulling him to his feet. She strolled down the street with him beside her. "Maybe I'll make a stop at Ichiraku's again," she commented absently.

Imp was slightly concerned but swallowed it. "I thought you had a budget?"

Playfully wrinkling her nose at him, Tzara smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Never mind. Hey, Imp, why do you have a demon mask instead of an animal mask like the other Anbu?"

"Hm? Oh." He scratched his head. "A friend of mine used to call me 'imp' before I was an Anbu. I thought it was a good way to honor our friendship." He laughed. "Besides, it fits."

"Why does it fit?"

Imp chuckled. "You'll figure it out if you're around me long enough."

"I don't know you very well, so to me it seems a little silly," Tzara confessed with an apologetic shrug. "And nothing against you, but I hope this doesn't last that long."

"Of course not," Imp said with another laugh. "Me being assigned to anyone doesn't ever signify good news for that person."

Tzara sighed. She brushed her fingers through her hair again. "I guess, I should go apologize to Kakashi for what I said," she commented. "If I don't, my conscience will eat me alive." She turned and headed back the way they'd come. She soon broke into a sprint. Imp shrugged helplessly and just followed her.

Along the way, Tzara decided to get a drink. "Hey, sake. That looks good. I've always wanted to try some," she said, purchasing a bottle and downing half of it. A sudden buzz filled her mind as everything became blurry and disfigured. Tzara giggled drunkenly. Before Imp could catch her, she vanished down the street again.

Imp stared in shock. "What? Wait!"

Tzara spotted Kakashi ahead of her. Or was it a walking scarecrow? She sped up in a wobbly run. "KASHI! Wait up!" She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry about what I said earlier I didn't mean it I was just mad cause Hokage still won't give me missions and have you tried sake it's great!"

Kakashi turned and looked at her. "Tzara? What..." He caught a whiff of her breath. With a bit of a glare he stared at Imp.

"She downed half the bottle before I could stop her! She hasn't ever had it, has she?" Imp explained.

Kakashi sighed somewhat resignedly and stared down at Tzara. "Not that I'm aware of," he admitted.

She took his hand and started to twirl around with him. Then she grabbed Imp's hand and had the two men going in an awkward circle. Kakashi managed to pull out of her grip. He and Imp watched her twirl around like a wind-up doll on steroids. Tzara stumbled. Kakashi caught her, and she giggled.

Pointing a finger in his face she said, "You should cut your hair like mine. Then we'll be twins!" She laughed drunkenly. Kakashi blinked at her as she staggered to Imp and tried to pull his mask off. Imp pushed her hand down. "Aw come on, Imp. What's under your mask? Are you afraid aliens will steal your face if you take it off?" Tzara giggled happily. She dropped flat on her back and started sweeping her arms and legs up and down. "Look, guys! Dust angel!" she laughed uproariously.

Imp and Kakashi spoke in unison. "Hospital," they said in a low tone. Glancing at each other, they approached Tzara. The drunken young woman leapt to her feet and backed away from them like a playful kitten, still giggling. She downed the rest of the bottle, some of the contents spilling down her chin.

"Wow, what a stress reliever! I need to drink this more often!" Tzara commented with a goofy grin.

"Hey, Tzara," Imp called. "Wanna have a race? First one to touch that," Imp said, pointing to the distant antennae atop the hospital, "Wins another bottle of sake! How 'bout that?"

"More sake? Eat my dust, losers!" she declared. Tzara half dashed wildly down the street toward the hospital. She flailed her arms in a crazy manner, laughing the whole way.

"Come on! Let's go!" Kakashi urged.

"Wait!" cried Imp. "Get to the hospital and ambush her!" Kakashi nodded and vanished. Imp chased after Tzara. "I'll win!" He called keeping up his game.

"Not on your scaly hide, Kabuto!" Tzara called back. She leapt haphazardly up the building and grabbed the antennae. She swung around it. "I win!" she cried giddily.

Kakashi grabbed her from behind and knocked her out. She fell limp in his arms. Kakashi and Imp stared at each other for a moment.

"Maybe..." Kakashi said, "You should go get Lady Hokage."

Tzara sat up groggily in the hospital bed. She held her head in her hand as it pounded painfully. "What the heck happened?"

"You got _drunk,_" Tsunade stated. She was sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed, her legs and arms crossed. A clipboard dangled in her hand.

"Great. Just what I needed on top of having the flu," Tzara commented dryly. She waited for Tsunade's explosion about Tzara's ridiculous, reckless behavior, but it never came. She glanced up at the Hokage. Something about Tsunade's expression made her uneasy. "It's just the flu. Right?" Tzara pressed. Tsunade just sighed and looked away sadly. "Lady Tsunade, what's wrong?" Tzara finally asked.

"Tzara," Tsunade said slowly as she returned her gaze to the young woman. "'Complications' have arisen."

"What complications?" Tzara inquired uneasily.

Tsunade frowned and tapped her fingers on the clipboard. She sighed. "You're pregnant, Tzara."


	3. Chapter 3: Strong Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Gundam Wing.

Shadows on the Horizon

Episode 3: Strong Bonds

Riku struggled against the chakra infused restraints binding his limbs to the stone wall. He growled at Orochimaru. The dark haired Sennin stared back levelly. To keep Riku from using his curse mark to transform, strong seals had been placed on the metal bindings.

"You said I could have Tzara for myself, but then you let her escape!" The enraged young man spat. "And now you interfere when I try to recapture her! What the heck are you doing?"

"You moved recklessly and upset my plans. I had hoped to use Sasuke's hatred toward you and his drive to protect his sister from you to rekindle his thirst for power," Orochimaru spoke in his oily voice, "However, instead of waiting for me you moved on your own. Now that they know you have a curse mark, Sasuke will know I'm the one who orchestrated this. His suspicions were confirmed when Kabuto had to subdue you. Sasuke will turn his hatred toward me. He will not come to me for power knowing I'm the one allowing you to endanger his sister."

"So let me go get him and Tzara and bring him to you," Riku ground through his teeth. He glared hotly at the Snake Sennin.

Orochimaru replied with tried patience, "I was going to let you recapture your beloved pet, but now we'll have to wait. After your little rampage through the village, Tsunade will have no doubt tightened the security. There's no way for you to gain either Tzara or Sasuke without causing unwanted attention."

"Then what's your plan?" Riku demanded.

"We wait 'til the village becomes complacent. When it seems to them I won't be carrying out my plan anytime soon, then we'll strike," Orochimaru said with a smirk.

Heero stared at the night sky, drawing the constellations in his mind. He, Sasuke, and Naruto had been lying there since they finished their training. Heero guessed that had been a couple of hours ago. He glanced down at the two boys. Sprawled out beside his older brother, Naruto had dozed off with his head resting on Heero's leg. The boy looked peaceful for the first time in awhile. When he was awake, Naruto acted like his usual goofy, over-confident self, but Heero knew better. Naruto's cheerfulness of late was just a front for the worry he felt for Tzara. Their sister's strange behavior had all three boys troubled. It was now summer, and Tzara still hadn't improved much. Now that Tsunade had banned Tzara from missions indefinitely, the boys' concern escalated.

Sasuke sighed from where he lay next to Heero. "You've noticed, haven't you?" inquired the stoic boy.

"Tzara's hospital visits?" Heero prompted quietly.

Sasuke nodded. "They never take long, but they're routine. You think it's got something to do with what Riku did?"

"It's got everything to do with Riku. Everyone can see Tzara's still emotionally, even possibly mentally, unstable. But I think there's more to it."

"Like what?" Sasuke looked at him.

Heero paused before saying, "Never mind. Don't worry about it."

"Hmph. It's hard not to worry when someone you care about is slowly fading away, and there's nothing you can do to stop it," Sasuke commented. He glanced in Naruto's direction. Then he added, "It's killing Naruto that he can't help her."

Heero almost smirked. He knew the situation bothered Naruto, but he also knew Sasuke only made the comment to try and hide his own concern.

"Yeah," the older boy replied simply.

Heero sighed. Careful not to wake Naruto, he sat up. _Might as well just confront her_, he decided. Heero lifted Naruto's head so the boy wouldn't hit it on the ground when he stood. He hefted the blonde onto his back in a piggy back style before heading home. Wordlessly, Sasuke followed him. Naruto, currently oblivious to everything, slept soundly on Heero's shoulder. Heero smirked at the young shinobi as he made his way through Konoha.

When they reached the house, Heero half expected to find Tzara cooking dinner. Tsunade had taken the Anbu agent Imp off guard duty since there hadn't been any further attacks for the last seven months. The small family never saw the Black Ops agent anymore. Heero glanced into the kitchen as he headed for the stairs. The room stood empty. Sasuke must have been thinking the same as Heero because he looked into the kitchen as well. The younger boy frowned. Then Sasuke spotted something. Heero followed his brother's gaze to a note stuck on the refrigerator. Retrieving the note Sasuke silently read it. His frown deepened and a bit of anger touched his features. He sighed.

"It says she went for a walk and would be back later. Dinner's in the oven," Sasuke answered Heero's silent question. He started to head for the door. "I'll go find her."

Heero stopped him. "Leave her alone. That's what she wants right now," he said quietly.

Sasuke whirled around angrily. "She's out _alone_ at _night_. It's the perfect chance for Riku to take her."

"He won't. So long as she stays inside the village, she should be fine. She wants…." Heero sighed before continuing, "no, she _needs_ time to think, and she can't do that when we keep hovering over her. I know Tzara better than anyone. When her desire to be alone turns into a need then we should give her space. Besides, the sentry system is still active. They'll spot Riku if he tries to infiltrate."

Sasuke scowled in annoyance but didn't press the matter. Heero laid Naruto on the couch in the living room. Then he headed back to the kitchen.

"I'll warm up dinner so we can eat," Heero said. He put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "She'll be fine." The younger boy said nothing. Silently Heero made his way to the kitchen and began his task.

Jiraiya strolled along the deserted road. Streetlamps splashed the ground with dots of light driving back the denser shadows. Jiraiya drank in the fresh night air. He had just finished writing one of his novels and felt pretty good about it. Grinning smugly the Toad Sage rounded a corner. He slowed when soft sobs floated past him on a slight breeze. He glanced ahead of him to see who else might be out. _A woman from the sound of it_, he concluded. Jiraiya's eyes caught sight of someone sitting on a nearby bench.

The woman was leaning on the armrest with her hand covering her eyes. Where they slid down her cheeks tears shimmered in the lamplight. Jiraiya quietly drew closer. He didn't want to risk scaring the woman. It was when he nearly stood on top of her that he noticed the fire tattoo spiraling down her left bicep. _It's Tzara,_ he realized. _What the heck is she doing out this late?_ Jiraiya still had trouble recognizing the young kunoichi with her hair cropped so short. He frowned. _She's really upset_.

Jiraiya had heard from Tsunade what had happened to Tzara. He wished he had killed the red headed little demon when he'd had the chance. Then Tzara wouldn't be sitting on a bench pouring her heart out. Jiraiya closed his eyes. Jiraiya carefully removed the giant scroll from his back and leaned it against the bench's armrest. Then he quietly sat down beside Tzara. Tzara's breath caught, and she snapped her head up to look at him. It killed Jiraiya to see those bright, green orbs glisten with tears. Dark circles still haunted Tzara's eyes. _Well, one remedy to her problems would be sleep, _Jiraiya thought dryly, _which she apparently isn't getting._

"M-Master Jiraiya," Tzara whispered. She wiped away her tears and stared at the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, kiddo," Jiraiya commented. Tzara didn't look at him. Jiraiya sighed before pressing, "Come on, cupcake. What's got you so upset? Is it this whole thing with Riku?" Jiraiya waited for the denial he knew would probably come. Or just silence followed by her making an excuse about needing to get home.

"Partly, yeah," she answered quietly. "Master Jiraiya, I have…a problem."

Jiraiya blinked at her. _That was easier than I thought it'd be, _he remarked to himself. _Maybe she's finally ready to open up._ "Go on," he coaxed.

Tzara glanced down at her stomach and then back at the ground. "I'm…" she paused and ran her fingers through her short hair, a habit Jiraiya had noticed her develop. Her tears renewed as Tzara finally said, "I'm…..I'm pregnant."

Jiraiya stared at her as his mind grasped her words. The Toad Sage studied her oversized shirt. Now that she mentioned it, he could see the fabric bulging slightly. Tzara remained quiet, and after a couple of minutes Jiraiya realized she was waiting for his reaction. He rested his hands on his knees.

"That explains a lot," he commented. He sighed. "Have you told Kakashi?" He knew how much the silver haired ninja loved Tzara.

The young woman shook her head. "I haven't told anyone," she confessed in a shaky voice.

"Not even your brothers?" Jiraiya asked in slight surprise. When Tzara shook her head, he added, "What about Tsunade?"

"She's the one who broke the news to me," Tzara explained. "I haven't told anyone else because I'm afraid of what their reactions are going to be. I'm carrying the Hidden Leaf's current number one most hated enemy's child. I don't want to lose everyone." Tzara pressed her hand to forehead and sobbed.

"What makes you think you're going to lose anyone?"

Tzara looked up at him through her tears. "Look at how the village treated Naruto. He didn't have any more control over what happened than my son does over who begot him. I don't want him to grow up being hated and rejected. But I can't leave the village either."

Jiraiya furrowed his brow and slowly wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his shoulder. Seeing the young woman tormented with such doubt and confusion tore at his heart. Now he really wished he'd killed Riku. Jiraiya understood Tzara's fear. It was true: the village had isolated and hated Naruto. Why should she expect her child to be treated any better?

"This is _your _child, Tzara, not Riku's. He won't be the one raising it," Jiraiya told her.

"Him. It's a boy," Tzara corrected quietly, her voice muffled slightly by his vest.

"You're already that far along?" Jiraiya asked in surprise. Tzara nodded against his shoulder. She had stopped crying for the time being. Amazement filled Jiraiya for how long she'd been able to keep it a secret. He sighed before continuing, "Anyways, I know of several shinobi, especially three young men, who won't let anyone harm you or your child. And I know of at least one ninja who loves you so much he'd give up every one of my novels just to make you happy."

"Kakashi?" Tzara inquired. She sighed. "He probably won't love me so much after he finds out about this."

Jiraiya stroked her hair like a father comforting his daughter. "Don't be so sure. And if no one else, you've always got Tsunade and me. We'll look after you," he promised.

Tzara wiped away her tears. She rested her head on the Toad Sage's shoulder. With a small smile, she said, "Thank you, Master Jiraiya."

"Sure thing," Jiraiya told her. He glanced down, but Tzara's eyes were closed in deep sleep. Jiraiya smiled. "Anytime, kiddo," he added quietly. He reached around her and retrieved his scroll. Replacing it on his back, Jiraiya scooped the young woman into his arms bridal style. As he started for Tzara's home he commented quietly, "Sleep well, cupcake."

Kakashi strode through Konoha. The sun shone bright and peaceful upon the village. Kakashi, however, paid little attention to the beautiful day. His mind kept wandering back to a certain brown-haired kunoichi. When Tzara had been reinstated as a Jounin almost three years ago, Kakashi and her bridge crossing tradition had resumed. Instead of just passing each other, they'd actually chat a bit.

Kakashi sighed. Now, however, Tzara barely spoke to anyone. After her ordeal with Riku, she had grown more timid and contemplative. She tried hard to put on a brave face, but it pained him every time her bright, green orbs refused to meet his dark one.

Just then Kakashi spotted the young woman plaguing his thoughts. Tzara stood at a display table piled high with books. She was thumbing through one and didn't notice him. Kakashi took in her appearance. Tzara's brown hair had grown out slightly but still remained in a pixie style cut. She wore blue jeans and an extra large, black sleeveless blouse. Kakashi wondered about the oversized shirt but then turned his attention back to Tzara. Her usually bright green eyes had dark circles beneath them still. Agent Imp had told Kakashi about Tzara's nightmares. _I guess her encounter with Riku still haunts her, _Kakashi supposed. _That's to be expected. _He shifted his weight as he continued studying Tzara.

"If you're going to make a move, you'd better do it soon….before you lose her altogether," a voice suddenly said beside Kakashi. The Copy Ninja looked to see Jiraiya standing next to him. Jiraiya sighed as he watched Tzara. He put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder while adding, "Go talk to your girlfriend." Then he left without another word.

Kakashi sighed. "Right," he said. He strode purposefully up to Tzara. Reaching around her he took the book she was currently reading and replaced it on the table. Tzara looked at him in surprise. She hadn't heard his approach. Kakashi took her hand in a gentle but firm grip. He smiled. "Let's go for a walk," he said pleasantly enough, but Tzara could tell he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. She remained silent as Kakashi led her down the street.

"Where are we going?" Tzara asked after a few minutes.

"Somewhere private so we can talk," he answered conversationally.

He led her to the clearing with the stream. Sunshine splashed golden rays through the leafy canopy. Lush green grass carpeted the ground, and the clear water bubbled past the grassy bank. Kakashi perched on the boulder sitting beside the stream. Before she had a chance to protest, Kakashi swept Tzara up and set her on his lap.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?" Tzara inquired in puzzlement. She tried to slip off his legs.

Kakashi hooked an arm securely around her waist and placed a hand firmly on her outer knee. "We're going to sit here until you tell me what's been bothering you," Kakashi told her as if they were playing some sort of game. More seriously he added, "I can tell something other than Riku is bothering you. Even when you're with people you seemed to be a thousand miles away. And Sasuke asked if I knew why you've been frequenting the hospital. So, what's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Tzara muttered as she looked away from him. She expected her brothers to notice her visits to the hospital sooner or later. She'd just hoped it'd be later. Tzara tugged down slightly on her blouse, feeling very thankful they made maternity jeans.

Kakashi sighed. "Well then I hope you like sleeping outdoors because we're not moving until you give me some answers," he told her. "Although, I imagine it'll get pretty boring just sitting here. I suppose we could make out all day."

Tzara rolled her eyes. "Maybe some other time," she said quietly.

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, I'm going to get bored soon, so you might want to consider answering me," he taunted. He released her knee and walked his index and middle fingers up her leg.

"Stop it," Tzara demanded, swatting his hand off her thigh.

She swung her inner leg over and tried to roll off his lap to a standing position. Before her foot hit the ground Kakashi let go of her waist and grabbed both of her legs. He pulled her back onto his lap, except this time she ended up facing him and straddling his legs. Kakashi wrapped both his arms around her waist. Tzara pressed her hands against his chest to keep at least some distance between him and her stomach. Tzara felt her cheeks flush with heat. She stared at Kakashi's chest. Her mind involuntarily started picturing the muscles probably hidden beneath the green vest. Blushing all the more, Tzara quickly looked away.

"Having some naughty thoughts, Zari?" Kakashi teased.

Tzara spared him a glare. "Not as dirty as yours, I'm sure," she muttered in embarrassment.

Kakashi laughed. Keeping one arm around her waist, he reached up with his other hand and started to slowly unzip his vest. Tzara's already red face colored even more. She quickly held his vest closed.

"Knock it off, Kakashi," she ordered. "Straddling your lap is giving me enough unpleasant thoughts. I don't need you encouraging more."

"From the color of your face, I'd say you're rather enjoying it," Kakashi taunted playfully.

Tzara let out an exasperated sigh. "Let me up," she demanded.

"Not until you tell me what's going on," Kakashi insisted. Tzara gazed into his eyes, and for a moment Kakashi thought she was going to tell him. But then she looked away again. Kakashi sighed sadly. "Why won't you trust me?"

Tzara glanced back at him. "Why won't you show me your face?" she countered.

She fully expected him to give her some cheesy comeback. Instead Kakashi reached up and pulled down his mask. Tzara gaped at him, more in shock that he took his mask off than at his face. She lightly fingered the pale features no longer covered with fabric. Kakashi looked a lot like his father except more handsome. The only pictures Tzara had seen of Sakumo Hatake were the ones Kakashi had shown her. Tears started in Tzara's eyes. To gain her trust, Kakashi had actually taken off his mask.

"Why did you have to be everything I could've ever asked for?" she beseeched hopelessly. She replaced his mask before covering her face with her hands and sobbing against his shoulder.

Kakashi frowned in bewilderment. His heart wrenched with every gasp that shuddered Tzara's body. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace. Kakashi wanted nothing more than to put a smile back on his girl's face. But without knowing what had her so distraught, he remained at a loss.

"You're all I've ever wanted and much more," he spoke softly to her. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Because I don't want to lose you," uttered Tzara between sobs.

Kakashi's frown deepened and he asked sadly, "Do you really have so little faith in me?" He stroked her hair gently as he added more firmly, "Tzara, I love you. Nothing and no _one_ will ever change that."

Kakashi hugged her tighter. It was then he noticed her stomach pressing against him. He had noticed she felt heavier than usual, but she looked as fit and slim as ever. However, when Kakashi loosened his hold enough to place a hand on the slight bulge in Tzara's oversized shirt, he realized it didn't feel like fat. He rubbed his hand over the area and made out what felt to be a ball hidden beneath the big shirt.

Tzara managed to stop crying long enough to chance a look at Kakashi's face. Judging by his expression she could tell the puzzle pieces were clicking together in his mind. Kakashi met her gaze.

"Are you…?" he faltered slightly.

Tzara closed her eyes and nodded in defeat. "Yes, Kakashi, I'm pregnant."

In stunned silence Kakashi just stared at her. Tzara fidgeted under his gaze and tried once again to slide off his lap. Kakashi repositioned his arms around her waist, pinning her to him. Suddenly everything made sense: Tsunade extending Tzara's recovery period, the young woman's morning ailments Imp had mentioned, the hospital visits. Kakashi felt like an idiot for not figuring it out earlier. He sighed.

"Riku did this, didn't he?" he asked. It was a stupid question, but he wanted to be sure.

Tzara gave him a look. "No, it was Jiraiya," she retorted sarcastically.

"I didn't think he was your type," Kakashi teased lightly. He chuckled and felt a warm glow inside when he heard Tzara giggle a little. Growing serious again, he sighed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Tzara dropped her gaze and fiddled with one of the scroll pockets on his vest. "I was afraid of how you would react," she admitted quietly.

Kakashi gently tightened his arms around her in a protective hug. "I still love you. Like I said, that won't ever change. I imagine you want to keep the baby."

"Is that bad?" Tzara inquired somewhat tersely.

Kakashi smiled slightly at her protectiveness. Tzara always did have strong maternal instincts. "No. I'll just have to get used to thinking of the child as yours and not Riku's. Don't worry, I'll help you raise him…er…, or her," Kakashi stumbled slightly over which pronoun to use.

"Him," Tzara helped, smiling slightly. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Kakashi rested his head atop hers. "Who else knows about this?" he asked.

"Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya," she answered. "You're okay with this, really?"

"I'll admit I have mixed feelings. However, it took me ten years to get you back, and I'm not about lose you over something like this," Kakashi assured her, removing his mask and kissing the top of her head.

Heero released an enduring sigh. Heat waves pulsated through the village due to the summer sun. Sunrays beat upon his bare shoulders. Subconsciously, Heero appreciated Tzara's insistence for him to wear sun screen. He'd started to tan. The green Jounin vest pressed his darker green tank top to his sweaty body as Heero walked with his hands perched in his jean pockets. He gradually made his way to the Hokage Tower. Lady Tsunade had summoned him, much to Heero's annoyance. Right now he had better things to think about than missions, for example—his sister.

Tzara hadn't seemed quite so down lately, but she was still hiding something. Therefore, Heero had started researching her "symptoms". Slowly but surely he began to understand what had occurred. He just had to confirm his suspicions. Heero came out of his thoughts when he reached to Hokage's office.

"I'm not so sure he'll agree to this. What does Tzara think?" Heero heard Shizune's concerned voice through the door.

"Tzara has given her approval. One thing we share in common other than our strength is our powers of observation. Tzara knows her brothers well enough they can't hide anything from her. Therefore, it was obvious to her that the two of them had a thing going," Tsunade's reply perked Heero's ears.

Who were they talking about? Sasuke and Sakura? No, everyone knew they were officially an item now. Naruto remained oblivious to Hinata's infatuation with him, so it couldn't be them. Heero frowned. That left him and…

"Do you plan on standing outside my door all day? Or do I have to drag you in here?" Tsunade interrupted his thoughts. Heero calmly entered the office and stood before the Hokage's desk. He stared at her, his face betraying no emotion. Tsunade gave him a knowing smirk. "How much did you hear?" she inquired.

"You got Tzara's approval for something, and now you need someone else's permission," Heero answered coolly.

Tsunade leaned back casually in her chair. "That's right. Heero, I know about you and Temari. Why do you think I give you as many missions in Suna as I do? So," she said leaning forward and resting her elbows on her desk, "I have some good news for you. Suna wants to strengthen their alliance with us. They have proposed an arranged marriage to unite our hidden villages. The Kazekage agreed to let Temari be the one to intermarry with someone from Konoha. Temari accepted on one condition: you're to be the one she marries." Tsunade studied his reaction, but Heero remained silent. She added mischievously, "That's not a problem, is it?"

Even though his face stayed blank, Heero felt butterflies flitting around in his stomach. Sure, he had wanted to someday marry Temari. He just didn't think it would be this soon. Heero smirked slightly. "What the heck," he agreed, succeeding to sound both emotionless and nonchalant.

Tsunade smiled. "I thought so. The wedding will take place here in a month. Don't worry; Tzara already knows."

"What's going on with Tzara?" Heero questioned while they were on the subject.

Tsunade leaned back again. "Sorry, kid, but you'll have to ask her." A knock at the door interrupted them. "Come in," Tsunade called and Team 7 entered.

"Hey, Heero, what brings you here? You heading out on a mission?" Naruto asked spotting his older brother.

"You'll find out soon enough," Heero answered vaguely. Tsunade chuckled slightly at the bewildered look on Naruto's face.

"What's that suppose to mean?" the blonde Chuunin questioned, but Heero simply turned back to the Hokage.

"Heero, you're to remain on standby. You're dismissed. Team 7, I have a mission for you," Tsunade interjected.

Heero turned to head out the door. He paused and glanced back at the Hokage. "Can I at least do it properly?" he asked in his deep monotone.

Tsunade smirked. "I don't see why not."

"Do what properly?" Naruto ventured. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura just watched Heero with expressions of amusement, curiosity, and puzzlement respectively. However, the oldest boy just nodded and left.


	4. Chapter 4: Curse

Enjoy. Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Naruto or Gundam Wing.

Shadows on the Horizon

Episode 4: Curse

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Tzara looked up from where she stood folding laundry by the couch. Heero stood before her with his arms crossed over his Jounin vest. A quiet knowing filled his dark blue orbs. Tzara smiled sadly and dropped a folded shirt into the laundry basket.

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out," she commented somewhat playfully. Tzara's mind seemed foggy, and she felt slightly hot. She presumed the feelings to be due to the summer heat…even though she stood in a well air-conditioned house. Pushing it to the back of her mind, Tzara eyed Heero mischievously. "What was your first clue?"

"I suspected you were pregnant when you started to rival Naruto's appetite," Heero answered. Though he spoke in his usual monotone, Tzara detected the smirk hidden in his eyes. She laughed, wholly and genuinely. Heero had noticed her smiles lately were real ones, not just masks anymore. She seemed to be returning to normal, or at least as much as she could.

"Well, technically I'm feeding two people," said Tzara as she rested a hand on her stomach, the bulge mostly hidden by her oversized t-shirt.

"You're six months and two weeks along, correct?" Heero inquired.

His sister nodded. "I suppose I should just let everyone know. I mean, I can't very well hide the baby once he's born," she commented with a small smile. She resumed folding the laundry as she turned to Heero and added, "Have you voiced your suspicions to anyone else?"

"No. I decided to let you tell everyone in your own time," he answered honestly. "But how much longer are you going to wait?"

"Well, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and now you know. I'll go ahead and tell Naruto and Sasuke when they get back from their mission. Then I'll start wearing maternity blouses and let everyone else figure it out for themselves," Tzara replied. Heero nodded. Tzara eyed him before inquiring, "Aren't you gonna ask me why I kept it a secret?"

"You're my sister. I know you well enough I don't need to ask. You were concerned about how everyone would react. That's understandable considering how the villagers treated and sometimes still treat Naruto," Heero replied coolly.

Tzara smiled. She tossed the last of the folded laundry into the white, plastic basket. She started to pick it up when she noticed Heero looked like he had more to say. She left the basket on the couch and faced her brother.

"So, what else is on your mind?" she asked.

Heero suddenly looked uncomfortable. He hesitated and glanced from her to the floor and back. Finally he sighed and confessed, "I'm trying to decide how best to propose to Temari. I figured you, being a woman, could give me some advice."

Tzara giggled. "Well, my advice is to make it a special memory. Remember, you only get to do it once. Do something you know she'll like or never forget. Try to be as original as possible, but you can throw in some traditional things too," Tzara told him.

"What kind of traditional things?"

"Like getting down on one knee when you ask her to marry you," suggested Tzara.

Heero cocked an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"If I could, I'd show you," she replied gesturing to her stomach, "but as you can see that's a little impossible right now. You kneel down on one knee, show her the ring, and ask her. That's all there is to it."

Heero knelt down. He might as well try it at least once so he didn't make a fool of himself in front of Temari. She'd never let him live it down. Heero pulled a nonexistent ring from his pocket and held it out to Tzara. His sister giggled and nodded approvingly.

"Ok…that's weird. Is there something I should know about?" Naruto's voice questioned from the living room doorway. "Or do I even want to know?"

Tzara laughed, and Heero quickly got to his feet. The oldest boy crossed his arms over his chest as his face flushed a light red. Naruto stared at them with a worried and slightly disgusted expression. One dark eyebrow cocked, Sasuke stood beside the blonde.

"It's not what it looked like," Heero assured the two stunned Chuunins.

"Right, and I'm a fish," Naruto remarked, totally unconvinced.

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever."

Tzara smiled fondly at the three boys. "Sasuke, Naruto, I have something I need to tell you," she began.

"Are you finally going to reveal the secret behind your 'illness'?" Sasuke inquired.

Tzara nodded. "I'm pregnant," said she.

"Yeah, I told Sasuke it was just the flu—what?" Naruto did a double-take when her words registered in his mind.

"I'm going to have a baby in about two months," Tzara explained giving them a weary smile.

After some of the shock wore off, Naruto gazed at her skeptically. "What have you and Kakashi-sensei been doing?" he demanded.

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered. Although he didn't show his shock as much as Naruto, the youngest Uchiha couldn't deny he hadn't seen that one coming.

"Riku's the father," Heero calmly told the blonde.

Tzara giggled. "I have to admit it never occurred to me that people would think Kakashi was the dad. Naruto, you really are unpredictable."

"So, you're going to keep," Sasuke glanced at his sister as he faltered but then finished, "the baby?"

"Obviously. It's not the kid's fault who his—her—dad is," Naruto defended, now over his surprise.

"I'm not disapproving her decision," Sasuke countered crossing his arms over his chest. "I was just confirming her feelings about this."

"Hmph," replied Naruto. Turning back to Tzara he asked, "So, is this why Kakashi-sensei keeps coming over more. I mean other than seeing you, of course."

Tzara smiled and shrugged nonchalantly. "Probably," she answered. Ever since she told Kakashi two weeks ago, the silver haired Jounin had started frequenting their house. He helped with the chores and even cooked dinner for them once. Tzara smiled fondly. She was glad her boyfriend seemed to be taking the situation well. She had to admit he had had worried her. Coming out of her thoughts she turned to Heero saying, "Not to change the subject, but we're out of a few things. Would you mind getting them, please? I made a list and stuck it to the refrigerator."

"Sure." Heero nodded and headed for the kitchen.

Following his older brother, Sasuke said over his shoulder, "I'll start dinner so it'll be ready when he gets back."

"Here, I can put away the laundry," Naruto offered. He reached for the basket, but Tzara quickly snatched it up.

"Oh, come on, you three," she complained. "I'm pregnant not an invalid. If you want to be useful, Naruto, then go clean the kitchen so Sasuke has dishes to cook with."

Naruto flashed a grin and saluted her sharply. "You got it," he declared before disappearing after his brother.

Tzara shook her head in helplessness. She made her way to the stairs and, using one arm to balance the basket on her hip, began to carefully ascend the wooden steps. The fog in her mind didn't help her precarious climb. She felt hotter by the minute, and Tzara wondered if maybe she was coming down with something. She almost reached the top when a knock sounded at the door. Tzara heard footsteps scurry from the kitchen and down the short hall.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" she heard Naruto's cheerful voice. "You here to see Tzara?"

In her mind Tzara could see the silver haired Jounin nodding his head. "I'm getting predictable huh?" the man's soothing voice reached her ears.

"I'm up here, Kakashi," Tzara called as she turned slightly. The movement sent her eyes out of focus as a dizzy spell jostled her brain and knocked her off balance. She started to fall backwards. Before she could go far a strong arm appeared behind her back and steadied her. Tzara looked up to find Kakashi beside her. He held his other arm above his head balancing the laundry basket on his fingers.

"Easy there, gorgeous," he teased with a smile.

"Thanks," Tzara replied gratefully. She stood straight again and reached for the basket. Kakashi kept his arm around her waist and made no move to hand her the plastic carrier. She gave him a look. "Like I told my brothers, I'm pregnant not an invalid," she insisted, reaching again for the laundry.

Kakashi lifted it away from her. He rubbed his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss as he said, "You're still overexerting yourself."

Tzara crossed her arms. "Well, I'm the only one to do it when you're not around," she defended, turning away from him and closing her eyes in indignation.

Kakashi removed his arm from around her waist. "We'll just have to remedy that then," he said playfully. He gently pulled her face back towards him. Tzara felt his lips press against hers in a light kiss. She opened her eyes just as he replaced his mask. Kakashi slipped his arm around her waist again and guided her to Sasuke's bedroom, one of the first rooms on the hall. He set the laundry basket on the bed.

"Have a seat," he casually told Tzara. The young woman ignored him and reached for the basket instead. Kakashi once again tugged it out of her reach. Tzara glared at him in annoyance. The Copy Ninja merely wagged a finger at her as he said, "Ah, ah, ah, you may not be an invalid, but you _are_ overworking yourself. You need to take it easy."

Tzara rested her hands on her hips. "Kakashi, the baby isn't due for another two months. I think I can handle a few chores," she insisted.

"And I suppose nearly tumbling down the stairs counts as being able to handle chores," Kakashi remarked sarcastically.

"I just got a little dizzy."

"Dizziness most likely caused by overexertion. How often have you had one these 'spells'?"

"What are you? My boyfriend or my doctor?"

"With you," Kakashi cocked his head to the side before finishing, "most of the time both."

Tzara rolled her eyes. She rounded the corner of the bed and made another grab for the laundry basket. The silver haired ninja merely tugged it clear again.

"You don't even know where everything goes," Tzara pointed out.

"So direct me. You can easily do that while _sitting down_," countered Kakashi, pointing to the bed as he emphasized the last two words.

Tzara emitted a short sigh of irritation. She returned to the side of the bed, actually somewhat grateful she'd be able to sit. Dizziness threatened to overwhelm her weary body, and her temperature hadn't dropped any. She vaguely wondered if this was what a rotisserie chicken felt like. Her stomach felt aflame. Maybe the rotisserie chicken was inside her. The room spun suddenly. Tzara lifted a hand to her head as she tried to steady herself.

"Kakashi, something's…wrong," she trailed off.

Her legs buckled, and she sat on the edge of the bed hard. She slipped off and fell to the floor. Strong arms caught her before she hit the hard wood. Kakashi cradled her securely. His visible dark eye gazed at her with concern.

"I feel so hot," the brown haired woman mumbled. Her eyes began to lose focus.

Normally Kakashi would have made some mischievously evocative comment, but the slight perspiration visible on Tzara's forehead stopped him. He gently wiped some of the moisture from her brow with his fingertips. He frowned. _She's burning up,_ he realized. Kakashi had noticed how reddened her face looked, but he had dismissed it as being the usual embarrassed blush. Now he wanted to kick himself for not noticing the glossy red haunting her green orbs.

Kakashi gathered Tzara into his arms like an infant. He walked briskly to the stairs, leaving the laundry basket abandoned on Sasuke's bed. Chores could wait. The Copy Ninja descended the steps as quickly as carefulness allowed, not wanting to jostle Tzara too much. As he passed the kitchen he paused.

"I'm taking Tzara to the hospital. She's running a bad fever," he explained to the two young men currently occupying the room. "Stay here and wait for Heero. If it's just a fever, there's no need for us to bombard the waiting room. I'll let you know if it's more serious." With that he left.

Kakashi strode purposefully and quickly toward the hospital. Tzara's lack of protesting worried him. If it was just a fever she would have said so, even if it really wasn't. Her silence unsettled him. She clutched his shoulder so hard he could almost feel her nails through the vest, all the more evidence to the situation's seriousness. Kakashi finally arrived at the hospital. He lost no time heading straight to the reception desk. The receptionist needed only one look at Tzara before she quickly called a nurse. The nurse ushered Kakashi into a room and then left in search of a doctor. Kakashi carefully laid Tzara on the examination bed. Holding her hand he spoke comforting words to her as they waited.

Heero stared at the jewelry display case. His dark blue eyes lingered on the shimmering craftsmanship perfectly arranged behind the glass. He shifted his weight. The movement caused the plastic grocery bags dangling from his hand to brush against his leg. _Which one would she like?_ he asked himself for the hundredth time. Heero sighed.

Choosing a ring for Temari proved more difficult than he had initially thought. He almost wished she were here so she could pick it out herself. But then that wouldn't be very original or memorable. He needed to pick one soon. Temari and her brothers would arrive in a few days to help with the wedding preparations. Heero wanted to propose soon after they reached Konoha. But how was he supposed to propose if he couldn't do something as simple as picking out a ring?

"Hey, Spikey!" a cheerful voice made the stoic young Jounin look up.

Noruka waved at him as he and Orim approached. Now that he was a Jounin Heero went on most missions alone or with a group of Chuunin, but he still hung out with his old friends from time to time. After all, Noruka and Orim were the first friends he'd made in the Leaf Village. _Twelve and a half years ago, _Heero mused. Back then he'd been a short six-year-old. Aside from their rise in ranks, the three men's heights seemed to be the only change in their trio.

"What brings Mr. Spikey-haired tough guy to a jewelry store?" Noruka questioned raising an eyebrow at Heero.

"I'm getting married," the youngest boy answered.

"And who's the unfortunate—I mean lucky lady?" Orim teased dryly. His glazed eyes honed in on Heero's chakra so it seemed he could see the younger man. But really chakra was all Orim's blind eyes could see.

Noruka slung an arm around Heero's neck. "Our little man's growing up. So, did you finally pop the question to your desert flower?" he pressed with a huge grin.

Heero shook his head. "The villages want to strengthen the alliance between Suna and Konoha through intermarriage. Suna chose Temari. She accepted on the condition I'd be the one she'd marry."

"That sounds like Temari," Noruka commented playfully. "So then, you're just wanting to do things the proper way, huh?"

Heero nodded, but then remembered Orim couldn't see the movement. "Yeah," he said.

"She's a good match for you," Orim remarked in his quiet monotone.

"Yeah, she'll keep you in line, so we don't have to," Noruka teased. He gave Heero's neck a playful squeeze. "Man, the idea of you being married is going to take some getting used to."

"It's about time," Orim commented dryly. "When's the wedding?"

"In a month," Heero answered, ducking out from under Noruka's arm. Nodding to the bags he still held in his hand he added, "I need to get these groceries home. I'll see you later."

"If not beforehand, see you at the wedding. Don't get cold feet on us, or we'll hunt you down and march you down the aisle ourselves," Noruka teased him.

Heero nodded as he headed back toward the house. As soon as he entered the dwelling he sensed the tension. Upon entering the small kitchen he found his younger brothers sitting at the table. Naruto pushed his food around on his plate. Sasuke just sat there with his arms crossed over his chest. Both boys wore gloomy expressions. Heero frowned. Lately the only time the two Chuunins looked this down was when it had to do with…

"Where's Tzara?" inquired Heero.

"At the hospital," Sasuke informed him in his usual monotone.

Naruto elaborated, "Kakashi-sensei came over like usual to help Tzara with the chores. One minute they were upstairs putting away laundry, and the next Kakashi-sensei came bounding down the stairs with Tzara in his arms. He said he was taking her to the hospital 'cause she had a really bad fever."

"He said that he'd let us know if it's more serious than that," Sasuke interjected. His frowned deepened, and Heero could tell it was taking every ounce of the boy's control to keep his cool. "If it's just a fever, it shouldn't take him this long to contact us."

"How long have they been gone?" Heero asked.

"Kakashi got here right after you left. It was a few minutes later before he rushed Tzara to the hospital," Naruto answered.

Heero nodded as he set the bags on the counter. He thought Tzara hadn't looked well, but he knew no matter what he would've said she'd have brushed it off. Still, concern gnawed at him. He'd been gone almost an hour. Kakashi should have reported back by now if it really wasn't serious. The man's absence told the three boys to assume the worst. After putting away the groceries, Heero fixed himself a plate of food. Sasuke had made curry and rice, pretty much the only thing he knew how to cook. Heero sat at the table.

"We'll just have to wait," he said quietly before starting to eat. He glanced at his brothers. "You need to eat. I know you're worried about Tzara, but there's nothing we can do right now."

"So, we're supposed to just sit here?" Naruto demanded impatiently. Heero nodded. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and flopped back in his chair. He sighed. "I know there isn't anything we can do. But what did Tzara ever do to deserve any of this? Can't she get a break? It's not fair."

"Life rarely, if ever, is," Sasuke commented, but he understood Naruto's feelings.

Just then a scratching noise caught the boys' attention. They looked toward the kitchen window. Pakkun sat outside on the sill, gently scratching his paw at the glass. Naruto quickly opened the window, and the little pug leapt onto the table.

"Pakkun! Did Kakashi-sensei send you? Is Tzara okay?" Naruto demanded. Pakkun sat down in the center of the table so he was facing all three young men.

"You probably already figured out that my presence means the situation is worse than originally assumed. Tzara's in bad shape. Her chakra is going sporadic, and that's what's causing the fever," Pakkun explained. "However, the medical staff can't figure out why her chakra is acting up. They've called in Shizune to take a look at Tzara. If they call Tsunade too, then the situation's far worse. Kakashi's with Tzara right now. He refuses to leave her. Whatever's happening to her, she's in a lot of pain."

Various types of shocked expressions flashed across the boys' faces. Their faces growing serious the three boys glanced at each other. Heero quickly set his plate in the sink while Sasuke turned off the stove and put the leftovers in the fridge. Soon the three young men and Pakkun raced down the street. They remained silent, each brother deep in his own thoughts.

Fear wrapped its icy fingers around Heero's heart. It took all his self-control to stay calm. For most of his life Tzara had been the one raising and caring for him. Their mother died when he was six. Even when their mother was alive, Tzara had ended up looking after him. Their mom had been a Sky Village shinobi and had to go on a lot of missions in order to provide for their small family. The Yuy clan never really helped. They looked on Tzara and Heero with disdain since the siblings were part Uchiha, an enemy clan. After their mother's death, Tzara continued caring for Heero on her own. Sure he missed his mom and Mikoto, their stepmom, but he'd come to rely heavily on Tzara. Even now, as a Jounin, his attachment to her remained strong. He seemed independent on the outside, but really he depended on his sister a lot.

Upon arriving at the hospital the boys hurried to the receptionist. She then directed them to the hall outside Tzara's room. They stood in the hall anxiously. Naruto faced the door. His worried, blue eyes stayed glued to it for a long while. After a time though, he eventually sat on one of the benches lined up against the walls. He draped his arms over his legs as he leaned against the solid structure. His eyes never left the door. Heero leaned against the wall, arms folded across his chest. His dark blue orbs seemed to bore holes into the floor. Sasuke positioned himself on one of the benches. With his elbows on his knees, he propped his head up with his folded hands pressing against his mouth. His ebony eyes stared at nothing in particular.

The boys tensed whenever they heard a scream. Tzara rarely ever cried out in pain. As minutes turned into hours the brothers continued to wait. Naruto dropped his gaze to the floor when a kink started to develop in his craned neck. The door finally opened causing all three's attention to snap to it. Shizune closed the door behind her. She didn't seem surprised to see the brothers. She looked weary and troubled.

"How are Tzara and her baby?" Heero spoke first.

Shizune's face registered surprise that he knew about the pregnancy. But she grew serious again and sighed. "Not much better. Lady Tsunade and Hiashi Hyuuga are overseeing her at this very moment. We can't pinpoint the cause of disturbance in her chakra; however, we think it has to do with the baby," she explained.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned slightly surprised.

"The source of the chakra disturbance is focused around the baby. We don't know what's causing it though," Shizune explained. "It's like the baby's chakra is trying to take over Tzara's network. Tsunade called Hiashi to try and separate the two chakras. They're working on it as we speak. With Hinata's help, Sakura, Ino, and I are going to try to comprise some seals to place on Tzara's chakra network to keep it under control."

Just then Tsunade entered the hall. She glanced at the boys with a grave face, but then turned her attention to her assistant. "Shizune, get to work on those seals right away," she commanded. Shizune gave her a sharp nod before disappearing down the corridor. Tsunade focused back on the boys' anxious gazes. "Hiashi was finally able to get Tzara's chakra under control. She's in no immediate danger. However, she's extremely exhausted and won't be leaving here for awhile. We still don't know what caused the disturbance. We're going to keep monitoring her."

"What about the baby?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade reacted much like Shizune, but then a small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. "So she finally told you, huh? The baby's fine. Actually I have a strong suspicion he's what caused all this. The reason still eludes me though."

"Can we see her?" Sasuke ventured, even though he knew the answer.

"No. She's too worn out and even now remains in some pain. Kakashi will stay with her. I doubt even I could drag him away from her right now. As for you three, go home. There's nothing you can do as of yet. And I don't need you camping out in my waiting room," Tsunade answered calmly. "For now I'm allowing Kakashi to be on standby. Therefore, Heero, I'm temporarily putting you in charge of Team 7. Now go home."

The three boys nodded and reluctantly left. Tsunade sighed. The strange disturbance in Tzara's chakra bothered her greatly. She started to leave the hospital so she could talk with Hiashi and research what she could. She smiled slightly. Tzara would be fine in Kakashi's care. Even if Tsunade did manage to drag him away from Tzara, the young man would never forgive her.

A pained groan tore Kakashi from his light slumber. He jerked his head up slightly. His dark eye instantly swiveled to the prone form of his love. Tzara's brow furrowed in discomfort, and perspiration dotted her face. She groaned again, her brown strands sticking to the sides of her face. Kakashi retrieved the cloth from the bowl of water the nurse had left. He gently swabbed her face and neck.

Dropping the cloth back in the bowl, Kakashi watched her with concern evident on his face. He lightly brushed his fingers through her short, brown strands. Subconsciously he missed her long hair. Pulling down his mask, Kakashi gently pressed his lips to hers, savoring her sweet softness. He kissed her nose lightly, and she groaned again. He pulled back and replaced his mask. Green orbs slit open a crack to stare at him. He continued gently stroking her hair.

"Good morning, gorgeous," he said playfully.

Tzara closed her eyes again, muttering something about him being more original than that. Kakashi smiled fondly as he watched her drop back into sleep. Her brow stayed furrowed. Kakashi ruffled her hair lightly. It troubled him to see his innocent sleeping beauty so restless. _She doesn't deserve this, _he thought. He leaned back in his chair. Pale sunlight slithered across Tzara's sheet in a narrow line. Kakashi glanced through the slightly parted curtains. Soft pink rays mingled with vibrant orange and faded gold as the sun crept over the horizon. Retreating to the far corners of the world the shadows died in the ardent sphere's wake.

Kakashi got up and stretched his stiff body. Taking two steps to the window he thrust aside one of the curtains. The dim lighting wouldn't help much to cheer his charge when she woke. He gripped the other curtain. Watching Tzara's face for any disturbance he slowly pushed the fabric aside. _Sunlight will do her some good_, he thought. Kakashi returned to the bedside but remained standing. Gently caressing the side of her face, he watched sadly as she slept. Then turning away from her slightly he pulled a small black object from his pocket.

Kakashi snapped open the little box and surveyed its secret treasure. A golden ring with a pale pink, cherry blossom jewel shimmered in the sunlight. A diamond acted as the center of the flower while tiny emeralds portrayed the pollen sacs. Tzara loved cherry blossoms, and her green eyes captivated Kakashi to no end.

He had planned to take her out to dinner that night to set the mood. He wanted to propose to her on the bridge…their bridge. Whether it meant anything to Tzara or not, he didn't know. For him, though, that simple bridge served as a monument to their tradition…him going one way, her the other, them passing in the middle, and him never seizing the moment. Never giving it a second thought. Until it was too late. Now that he finally had her back it seemed only fitting for the bridge to connect their paths. _Well, guess I'll just have to wait a little longer_, Kakashi thought. _It's the least I can do for making her wait so long_.

His pondering was interrupted by a low rumble emanating from his stomach. He pocketed the little black box as his eye closed in a 'u', the only evidence of his sheepish smile. _Sounds like it's breakfast time,_ he mused. Glancing over at Tzara, he stroked back her bangs. The young woman didn't even flinch. Kakashi's gaze softened fondly. _She's completely out of it, _he realized.

"Think you can handle my absence long enough for me to eat?" he asked his sleeping beauty. Pulling down his mask he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll be right back," he quietly assured her.

He silently exited the room. He'd been here enough times before that he knew exactly where to find the cafeteria. He grabbed a tray and proceeded to stand in the food line. He got some scrambled eggs, a bag of granola, yogurt, and an apple. Sitting at one of the long tables he began to eat his food. He didn't scarf it down, but he did try to eat as quickly as possible. He didn't want to leave Tzara alone for too long in case she needed him. When he finished his breakfast, he headed back to the room.

As he approached Kakashi caught a slight whiff of a vaguely familiar scent. He frowned. The scent didn't belong to Tzara. Kakashi slowly peered through the small window in the door. He just made out a silhouette hovering by Tzara's bed. He appeared there in an instant, his iron grip restraining the hand extended toward the patient. Kakashi's icy glare fixated on none other than Orochimaru's head lackey Kabuto. The younger man smirked. He locked his cold, calculating eyes with the Copy Ninja's.

"Kakashi Hatake. I figured you wouldn't be far from this particular patient," he taunted.

"Are you here on Orochimaru's orders?" Kakashi questioned, his gaze unfaltering. Kabuto closed his eyes and used the middle finger of his free hand to push his glasses up.

"You needn't worry. I'm not here to harm the Yuy girl. I came purely as a scout. But then I heard about a certain kunoichi being emitted to the ER last night," Kabuto said. "Apparently, she's having trouble with a disturbance in her chakra network. I'm not surprised though. It's most likely a result of the curse mark."

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed signifying his deepening frown. "What are you talking about? Tzara doesn't have a curse mark," he asked in a dangerously low voice.

"I don't doubt the legality of your claim," Kabuto sneered. Kakashi's glare hardened at the jibe. Kabuto continued unfazed, "You're right. Tzara doesn't have a curse mark. However, Riku already possessed his when he…had his way with her. Lord Orochimaru is going to be quite interested in finding out the effects the mark has on reproduction."

Kakashi's grip tightened. "Stay away from my girl," he threatened in a low growl.

"So you _have_ claimed her." Kabuto's mocking voice sounded behind him. The man in Kakashi's grasp erupted in a cloud of smoke. _A_ _shadow clone,_ he realized. A clang echoed off the walls of the small room as Kakashi's kunai clashed with Kabuto's curved blade. The younger man continued his taunting undeterred, "I'm sure she was quite fun for you. After all, you're the one she kept screaming for when Riku took her." Kabuto's smirk widened as Kakashi growled.

"How would you know anything about it?" Kakashi countered.

"Oh please, Kakashi. Did you really think Riku would be able to keep her captive on his own? Or be subtle enough to capture her at all? He was allowed access to her only because Lord Orochimaru knew what Riku would do. After a week, Lord Orochimaru allowed Tzara to escape," Kabuto explained as though talking to a ten-year-old. "Naturally, Sasuke would want revenge for what Riku did to his sister. He'd come to Lord Orochimaru seeking the power to exact that vengeance."

Kakashi glared at Kabuto. "So then why did you interfere when Riku attacked Konoha?"

"He moved too soon and too recklessly. I would have let him be, but then he decided to use the curse mark Lord Orochimaru had bestowed on him. Even if I hadn't interfered, just knowing Riku possessed a curse mark would've enabled you to figure everything out anyway," Kabuto told him.

"So that was your grand plan," Kakashi said. "Defile and traumatize Tzara just to gain Sasuke. I didn't think even Orochimaru could stoop so low."

"Hmph. And yet from the sound of it, you couldn't keep away from her either," Kabuto sneered.

"No, I haven't 'claimed her'. Unlike Riku, I don't mind waiting 'til after she and I are married. That's what Tzara wants," Kakashi defended.

Kabuto scoffed, "How honorable of you."

The younger man suddenly ducked down. Forcing Kakashi's blade aside, Kabuto aimed for the Copy Ninja's leg with his chakra scalpel. Kakashi caught his wrist and kicked Kabuto away from him. Kabuto stumbled back toward the door. Kakashi pressed his advantage and flash-stepped at the Sound ninja. Kabuto spun away from him. Their blades struck, metal scraping metal, for an instant before disengaged. Kabuto managed to leap back to Tzara's bedside.

"This seems rather nostalgic, doesn't it?" the younger man taunted. Kakashi froze when Kabuto poised his blade against Tzara's throat. He added with a sly smirk, "Look familiar? I had Sasuke in almost this exact position at one time."

Kakashi growled menacingly. Kabuto had cornered him, and this time he left no opening for Kakashi to counterattack. If the blade were just a little higher in the air, Kakashi would have been fast enough to block it before it could harm Tzara. But pressed against her neck, he had no chance. Kabuto eyed him smugly. He knew he had the advantage.

Suddenly a hand caught his wrist. The two ninja looked down at the bed in surprise. Forcing the blade away from her flesh and to the side of her, Tzara slowly sat up. Her bangs shadowed her eyes. Kakashi couldn't tell if she was actually conscious or not.

"Look here, you needle-fingered cretin," Tzara spoke in a dangerously low voice, "I may be pregnant, but I'm still a kunoichi and just as dangerous as ever."

Kabuto's sly smile returned. "In your state, I doubt you're any more dangerous than a child," he scoffed.

Tzara frowned slightly. With surprising strength she pulled Kabuto in front of her while she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Grabbing a fistful of his shirt, she growled, "This _child_ has fangs!" she yelled.

Suddenly Tzara threw herself backwards onto the bed. Using the momentum, she placed her feet at the base of Kabuto's spine and thrust him over the bed. Kabuto flew through the window with a resounding crash. Tzara somehow managed to roll off the other side of the bed. She leapt out the window before Kakashi could stop her. He quickly followed the pair. Once outside he caught sight of Tzara and Kabuto facing off in the hospital courtyard. Kakashi started to approach his girlfriend.

"Tzara, stand back. Let me handle this," he told her.

The young woman made no sign she'd even heard him. Kakashi stopped when an animalistic snarl escaped Tzara's lips. Her hands clenched into tight fists. Kakashi's breath caught in his throat when black, flame-like markings, similar to the fire tattoo on her left arm, spiraled down her limbs. _This must be the effect of the curse mark's chakra_, he realized.

Tzara disappeared. She reappeared in front of Kabuto and slashed at his face. The younger man dodged back. Tzara missed. However, to the men's surprise, five bloody gashes raked Kabuto's face, shattering his glasses and rendering one eye useless. Kabuto stumbled back. Giving him no room to recover, Tzara lunged for him a second time. Kabuto dodged to the side. It was then Kakashi saw the chakra beams shoot from Tzara's nails as her fingers just missed Kabuto's side. Blood sprayed her white hospital gown. Five more bloody rows carved into Kabuto's ribs deep enough Kakashi saw bone.

Before Tzara could continue her onslaught, Kabuto leapt away. He attempted to retreat. Tzara followed him closely. Kakashi chased after them, but kept his distance. He didn't know whether to interfere or not. Barely able to keep up with her movements, Kakashi just watched as the enraged pregnant woman tore after the Leaf traitor. In a matter of minutes they entered the forest bordering the village.

With a sudden burst of speed Tzara appeared in front of Kabuto. She slashed down, this time her fingers connected with flesh…and completely severed Kabuto's arm. The younger man cried out in pain. His cry was cut short with a swift kick to his abdomen. Kakashi heard several sickening cracks. Shattering under the impact, the man's ribs had been obliterated on his left side. Tzara resumed her attack full force. Kakashi soon realized she had allowed Kabuto to retreat to the forest. With the speed she displayed now, she could have intercepted him at anytime. _She didn't want anyone else to get involved,_ the Copy Ninja deduced.

Kabuto's body quickly resembled a cat's scratching post. The man was still bravely fighting her off, but Kakashi could tell that if they kept at it Kabuto would die. Not that Kakashi didn't want the brat dead. However, this fight was quickly turning into a slaughter. Such killings were beneath Tzara. Not only that but they could also use Kabuto to find Orochimaru's hideout. Tzara clearly wasn't thinking rationally. When she showed no signs of letting up Kakashi decided to intervene.

Before the Copy Ninja could move, his arms were wrenched painfully back. Something coiled tightly around his wrists, binding them together securely. Kakashi glanced down in surprise as a snake wrapped around him. It climbed its way up his torso and around his neck. Kakashi struggled, but the live restraints restricted even more. Slim fingers fisted in Kakashi's hair pulling his head back slightly.

"Sorry, Kakashi, but I can't let you ruin all the fun," Orochimaru's voice slithered its way into Kakashi's ear. Sharp metal pricked tender flesh as the Snake Sennin pressed the tip of a kunai under Kakashi's chin. "Relax, my boy, and watch your lover release her wrath. She's quite feisty."

Kakashi tried to struggle again. The restricting, scaly coils tightened even more. He could barely breathe now in their crushing grip. Just as he was about to plummet into unconsciousness, the coils loosened enough for him to breathe. Oxygen rushed into his lungs.

"It's useless, Kakashi," the Snake Sennin said. "The more you struggle the more my snakes contract."

"Tzara-" Kakashi tried to call, but the coils about his neck tightened once again, silencing him.

Orochimaru tsked, the tip of his tongue grazing Kakashi's ear. "Let's not distract her. The wrath of a mother is a fascinating and yet terrifying sight. Don't you agree?" The Copy ninja only frowned as the coils loosened around his neck again.

"Why are _you_ here?" Kakashi ground out.

He had to suppress a shiver when Orochimaru chuckled. "I was curious to see how Riku's beloved pet faired. Imagine my surprise to hear the happy news. But how unfortunate for you, Kakashi, knowing the child your lover bears is not your own. What resentment you must feel for it. Come now, my boy. You can be honest with me."

"That's none of your business," Kakashi growled.

"I'm sure you're constantly battling with yourself, trying so desperately to believe it's not your feelings that matter but Tzara's. Am I right?" Orochimaru said. When Kakashi remained silent, Orochimaru chuckled again.

"Orochimaru," Tzara's cold tone sounded hollow.

She was now facing them with her vibrant green eyes locked on the Snake Sennin. She held the barely conscious Kabuto by his hair. Kakashi was surprised the young man was still alive. His breathing seemed shallow, and blood drained from multiple gashes. Kakashi stared in shock at Tzara's eyes. The angry emeralds had taken the form of a tiger's eyes, cold and fierce.

Tzara's voice chilled him as she stated flatly, "If you want this _thing_ back, then release Kakashi. Now."

Orochimaru chuckled. "Your luminescent eyes intrigue me, Tzara. I'm curious as to how you managed to harness the chakra from the curse mark. Are the powers you wield what yours would be if I had actually given you one. Or are they the manifestation of what your child's will be?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Tzara snarled.

"I highly doubt you know yourself," Orochimaru told her. "But from what I've observed, your body is trying to protect your child by suppressing the curse mark's chakra. That's what's causing the disturbance. However, what do you think will happen once the child is born?" Tzara narrowed her eyes as he continued, "An infant's small body won't be able to sustain the mark's chakra. As soon as you two separate, your child will die."

Her knuckles turning white Tzara's grip on Kabuto's hair tightened. "Shut up," she growled.

"If you come with me, I'm positive I can find a way to save your child. What has this village done for you anyway? They'll just lock you away out of fear until your baby's born. Then they'll kill it," Orochimaru goaded.

"That's not-" tried Kakashi, but the snake constricted and cut him off.

"What'll it be, my dear?" Orochimaru offered. He rubbed his cheek against Kakashi's as he added, "And of course, I'll allow you to bring dear Kakashi. I wouldn't want you to get lonely after all."

"Are you done?" Tzara asked flatly. "'Cause your precious medic is going to bleed to death soon."

Orochimaru sighed. "Fine. Have it your way," he conceded. He tossed Kakashi aside, and the snakes disappeared. Tzara threw Kabuto at him. The Snake Sennin caught the bloody, young man. Holding Kabuto like an infant, Orochimaru disappeared into the forest. His last remark floated back to them, "I hope you'll at least consider my offer. Just remember, Tzara. Unless you figure out something, once the baby is born it will die."

Kakashi stood as the Snake Sennin disappeared. He then cast a worried glance in Tzara's direction. The young kunoichi's fierce eyes remained riveted in Orochimaru's direction for a few seconds longer. Then she turned her back to Kakashi. The black flame markings eased back up her limbs before disappearing under her hospital gown. All the rage and tension visibly drained from her body. Kakashi could see it in the way her shoulders slumped and her head bowed. He carefully approached her.

"Tzara," he said quietly trying to get her attention.

Tzara's body shook with sudden fatigue. Raising a trembling arm to her eyes, she attempted to wipe away the tears looming to spill. Blinded by rage Tzara hadn't noticed until now the fear coursing through her. The heavy weight of despair threatened to crush her. Strong hands gripped her shoulders gently. Slowly Tzara exhaled. The tears disappeared.

"Tzara," Kakashi's soothing voice reached her ears.

"I'm all right," she said quietly. Without looking at him she added, "Kakashi, I understand…if you don't want-"

Kakashi cut her off, "I already gave you my answer." His muscled arms slipped about her shoulders and pulled her against him in a firm hug.

"Yeah, but that was before-"

"It changes nothing," Kakashi assured her. He released her and turned her around to face him. He held her face in his hands. His dark eye gazing into her bright green ones, his thumbs gently wiped the moisture leftover from her tears. "I love you. I always will, no matter what," he insisted. "I won't lie to you and say I don't struggle with the idea of your baby not being mine by blood. But I will learn to love him as well."

Tzara gave him a small, grateful smile. She reached up and traced his mask with a bloody finger. Eyeing the blood, she hesitated. Kakashi leaned into her touch in order to encourage her. Tzara's smile widened a fraction before she pulled down his mask and leant up. She hesitated again, guilt and fear gnawing at her. Kakashi closed the distance between them. He kissed her gently but passionately. After they broke away Tzara replaced his mask. Kakashi cradled her in his arms.

"Let's get you back to the hospital," he said.

Tzara hooked her arms about his neck and rested her head in the crook. "Sorry I'm so high maintenance," she apologized somewhat playfully.

Kakashi bounced her once to get a better hold on her. With Tzara's bulging stomach carrying her had become a bit awkward. He chuckled lightly. "You're not high maintenance. A basket case sometimes, but never high maintenance," he told her before taking off through the woods. "And don't worry about the curse mark or the baby. We'll figure something out."

Relief washed over him when Kakashi felt the confidence return to Tzara's shoulders. He was glad she seemed to be getting back to normal. He had to admit the night before had scared him. Even though things had gotten more complicated, Tzara's incident with Kabuto only served to harden Kakashi's resolve. He would marry Tzara. So long as she would have him, that is. And they would overcome these obstacles together.

"Kakashi," Tzara said to get his attention. Her tone held only a small amount of the quietness and uncertainty it had after the deal with Riku. Her voice regaining some of its confident cheerfulness was music to Kakashi's ears.

"Hm?" he asked, glancing down at her. She smiled somewhat mischievously at him. Oh how he had missed that smile. Seeing it now made his heart soar.

"Do you think you could go faster?" Tzara requested. "I gotta pee."

Kakashi laughed. Tzara's giggle soon mingled with the noise as the sounds echoed off the trees. Whatever tension that may have remained dissipated instantly. The laughter died down, but their smiles remained. Kakashi intensified his grip slightly. Wrapping her arms more securely around his neck and pressing the left side of her face against it, Tzara peeked up at him.

Kakashi smiled at her playfully. "Hold on tight."


	5. Chapter 5: A Flower's Comfort

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, Gundam Wing, or the song "Baby Mine".

Shadows on the Horizon

Episode 5: A Flower's Comfort

Naruto slouched against the bridge railing. The summer sun warmed his face as he tilted his head back. Clouds, just little wisps of cotton, raced each other here and there across the azure expanse. A slight breeze played with Naruto's golden spikes. He sighed. Heero, of all people, had kicked him out the house for the morning. The older boy had said fresh air, exercise, and perhaps a little socializing would do Naruto some good. The blonde knew his brother just didn't want him getting depressed over Tzara. But Naruto couldn't help it. He knew Tzara too well. No matter how tough things got she would pretend everything was fine. Naruto frowned. Tzara was too kindhearted for her own good.

He turned and leaned his elbows on the rail. It had been four days since Tzara was readmitted to the hospital. Staring down at his reflection in the water, Naruto remembered times when he'd get sick. Tzara always comforted him and nursed him back to health. Sometimes she'd hold him. She acted like a big sister to them, but to Naruto she meant more. Since living with her, he'd come to understand, even if it was just a little, what having a mom was like.

"N-Naruto?" a quiet voice inquired beside him.

Naruto glanced in the direction of his visitor and smiled brightly. "Hey, Hinata. What's up?"

The Hyuuga girl's face acquired a rosy tint. "I…saw you standing here…alone…and thought you might like…some company," she answered shyly.

"Uh, sure, thanks," Naruto replied happily.

They fell into an awkward silence for a minute. Another breeze rustled Naruto's spikes again, the sunshine casting a soft glow on the locks. Hinata's obsidian hair swayed gently behind her. Her pearly gaze wandered over the water as she searched for something to say. She could tell Naruto wasn't his usual self today. She only wished she could cheer him up. It was finally Naruto who broke the uncomfortable silence.

"So, uh, how are the seals coming for Tzara's chakra network?" he asked.

"Oh…it's going…pretty well actually. Ino, Sakura, and I have been working hard with Shizune to figure out the best way to help keep Tzara's chakra in check. That way it shouldn't spike anymore, and she should be able to control it better. We still have a long way to go, but we _are_ getting there," Hinata assured him gently. It was the most she had said to him in awhile, if ever.

Naruto smiled at her again. "Thanks, Hinata. I really appreciate what you guys are doing. I know Heero and Sasuke appreciate it too. Kakashi-sensei also."

He smiled at her, but Hinata could see it was only a mask for his concern. Naruto's gaze drifted back to the water. Silence reigned once more. Hinata watched Naruto sadly. She'd hoped news of the girls' progress would encourage him. However, she could tell it was hard for him not to worry about his sister. For one of the few times in her life, Hinata decided to act on an impulse. She stepped closer to her idol.

"N-Naruto," she said to get his attention.

Naruto glanced at her. "Yeah, Hinata?"

"Would you like to get some ramen? It'll be my treat," she offered sweetly. Warmth filled Hinata's heart to bursting when Naruto flashed a genuine smile at her.

"Sounds great, but I'll buy, ok?" he agreed.

Hinata shook her head. "No, I'll take care of it. Think of it as a present," she insisted, smiling sweetly.

"Um, all right. You're sure?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded, but then blushed profusely when Naruto grabbed her hand. "Then what are we waiting for!" Hinata's heart beat painfully in her chest at first. However, as Naruto pulled her with him toward Ichiraku's, Hinata's blush faded to a light red tint. Her lips curled in a shy smile, and she gently gripped Naruto's hand. She didn't faint this time.

The two young people enjoyed their time immensely. Laughter floated from the little ramen stand as Naruto and Hinata chatted together. Out of consideration for Hinata, Naruto only devoured one bowlful. After all, Hinata was…well, Hinata. For whatever reason, the thought never crossed his mind to fully indulge her. Somehow with the Hyuuga heir treating him, Naruto felt it would have just been rude. Funny…it had never bothered him with anyone else really. After awhile, they left. They headed for the Yamanaka's flower shop. Hinata had said she wanted to get some flowers for Tzara. Even with the mention of his sister, Naruto's spirits remained high. Secretly, that made Hinata happy. They soon arrived at the flower shop. Hinata headed inside. As Naruto started to follow her, he noticed Sakura and Sasuke coming down the street.

"Hey, Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sakura called to him. She was hanging on Sasuke's arm as they approached their teammate.

"Oh, hey, Sakura. Hinata wanted to get some flowers for Tzara. So, you guys on another date?" Naruto conversed brightly.

"Yeah," Sakura answered blushing slightly.

"What about you and Hinata?" Sasuke inquired with a slight smirk.

Naruto blinked at him. Then he blushed as he waved his hands in front of him. "N-no. It's not like that. We're just hanging out. Hinata offered to treat me to ramen, and then she wanted to go visit Tzara."

"Sounds like a date to me," Ino piped from the shop's doorway.

"Knock it off you guys," Naruto growled, embarrassed. He glanced inside to make sure Hinata hadn't overheard them. As he watched her he suddenly got an idea. He conversed quietly with Ino for a moment. She then smiled and went back inside the shop. She quickly started arranging a bouquet for him.

"If it's not a date than why are you getting flowers?" Sasuke questioned with a sly smile.

Naruto blushed. "Those are for Tzara! Geez, haven't you ever heard of a guy and a girl hanging out together? As friends?!" he defended.

Sakura giggled. "Well, I think it's cute. You two make an adorable couple," she teased.

Naruto clenched his fists as his face turned bright red from embarrassment. He let out a frustrated growl. When Ino was done with the bouquet, Naruto paid for his purchase. Hinata quietly paid for her flowers. They said their farewells to Sasuke and Sakura before setting of toward the hospital. Naruto walked with the bouquet clutched in one hand. Both young people still had light blushes on their faces, and Hinata was smiling slightly. Naruto blinked when something wet plopped on his nose. He scrunched his face as he looked at the sky. Bright sunshine turned to shadowy gray with new dark clouds soaring overhead. Hinata gasped when another water droplet splattered on her head. It was soon followed by another. The watery air raid quickly turned into a full-fledged barrage.

"Uh, here," Naruto said quickly handing his bouquet to Hinata. The shy girl took it and hunched over the flowers in an attempt to keep them dry. Naruto shrugged off his jacket. He shielded them with it as best he could, although he gave more to Hinata. While trying to keep the jacket over her, Naruto ended up wrapping his arm about her. He pulled her close. Hinata blushed profusely and barely managed not to drop the flowers.

"N-Naruto," she stammered.

"Hang on, Hinata. We're almost there," Naruto encouraged. "Man, I can't believe the weather. One minute it's all nice and sunny; the next thing you know we're caught in a summer shower."

Dripping wet, they finally reached the hospital. As they stood under the awning Naruto wrung out his jacket. Then he took the bouquets so Hinata could wring out her hair. Naruto watched silently as she squeezed the water from her ebony strands. His face flushed once more. Elegantly Hinata flipped her hair back, a few strands lightly brushing one of Naruto's hands. He quickly looked away. He handed Hinata her flowers, and they headed inside.

***

"Kakashi, it's your turn," Tzara urged gently.

Kakashi and she were sitting on her hospital bed while they played cards. Tzara was currently winning. She glanced up at her boyfriend to see if he'd heard her. His head drooping low, Kakashi's cards started to slip from his fingers. His visible eye's lid lay heavily closed. Tzara smiled sympathetically. Carefully retrieving his cards Tzara returned them along with hers to the pile. She set the deck on the bedside table and quietly slid off the bed.

Kissing his cheek she said, "Go home, sleepyhead." She started to walk behind him, sliding her hand up his arm as she went. Kakashi sighed sleepily. Opening his eye he looked up at her.

"I did it again?" he asked still somewhat drowsy.

"Mmhm," she replied. She rested her hands on his shoulders and plopped her head on top of his. Tzara tilted her head forward causing Kakashi's to tilt back. "Go home," she repeated.

"I'm fine," he argued. He was more awake now. Forcing his head forward he glanced down at his empty hands. He chuckled lightly when he spotted the deck of cards on the table.

"Kakashi, it's been three days since Orochimaru and Kabuto's visit," Tzara insisted.

She slid her head down to rest her chin on his shoulder. Wrapping her arms about his shoulders, she hugged him gently. She abruptly retracted her arms. She had suddenly recalled how Orochimaru had been touching Kakashi and figured he didn't want to be reminded of it. To her surprise, Kakashi caught her arms. He drew them back around his shoulders and held them in place with one hand. He then reached back above his head, hooking his free arm about her. He hugged her tightly.

"Sorry, I just figured after your encounter with Orochimaru…" Tzara trailed off.

"The more you do this, the more your scent and touch replace his. Soon, your memory is the only one that'll be left," Kakashi assured her quietly. He tightened his grip as he added, "I hope someday I can do the same for you."

Tzara kissed his temple. "You already have," she whispered. She pulled out of his grip and stood up, ruffling his silver spikes as she did. "You need to get some sleep," she stated.

"I'll be all right," Kakashi told her stubbornly.

"Tsunade has ten Anbu on guard around this place. Besides, I doubt Orochimaru will attack again for awhile. He's too busy piecing Kabuto back together," Tzara insisted. "And I can tell staying with me is wearing you down."

"I'd sleep no better at my place than here," Kakashi argued. "I'd be too worried about you."

Tzara rolled her eyes. "At least you'd have a bed."

"Tzara, I'm not leaving," he replied in a firm tone signaling her to drop it.

She sighed. "Fine," she surrendered.

Tzara pushed the sheets back on her bed. Kakashi studied her with his dark eye. To him, she looked decidedly cute in her black shorts and oversized t-shirt. Just then Tzara approached him. Before Kakashi could react, she unzipped his vest and, walking behind him, pulled it off. Tossing the green garment on a nearby chair, she carefully knelt down.

"Tzara, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked, more than slightly puzzled.

She didn't answer as she proceeded to quickly remove his shoes. Tzara teetered when she tried to get back up. Kakashi caught her hand and helped her to stand. Once up, she gripped his hand with both of hers and tugged him forward. Tzara managed to pull him further up the bed. Then, pushing him down so he was lying on his back, she covered him with the sheet.

"Now go to sleep," she said.

Kakashi smiled and chuckled as she stood. "You need your rest too," he told her, catching her wrist. He slowly made her sit on the bed.

"I'm not that tired," she replied.

Kakashi threw the sheet back as he teasingly coaxed, "But I don't want to sleep alone."

He guided her to lie next to him. Wrapping his arm around her, he tucked the sheet around them. Tzara sighed in defeat. She leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled. Kakashi held her in his arms as he rested his head on top of hers. Smiling Tzara gently rubbed her big stomach. Kakashi listened silently as she softly sang.

"_Baby mine, don't you cry_

_ Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_ Rest your head close to my heart_

_ Never to part, baby of mine._"

Kakashi slipped his hand over hers as she continued to hum. He smiled fondly. Tzara nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck before slowly drifting to sleep. Gripping her hand gently, he soon joined her in slumber.

***

"This is the room," Naruto announced to his quiet companion. As he was about to enter, Naruto stopped abruptly in the doorway. "What the?" He blinked at seeing his older sister sleeping in his sensei's arms…fully clothed thankfully…in the hospital bed.

"They look peaceful," Hinata's soft comment snapped Naruto out of his shock. He looked at her. Hinata's gentle gray eyes watched the couple. She turned to Naruto and smiled. "They look like they could both use the rest. We can visit another time." Glaring slightly at his sensei, Naruto placed his bouquet on the bedside table. Hinata followed suit, and they left.

The rain had subsided to a light drizzle. Naruto and Hinata stood under the awning for a bit longer. The Hyuuga heir stood with her eyes downcast and a light blush tinting her pale cheeks. This was one of the few moments she never wanted to end, just like earlier…when Naruto had his arm around her. A strong urge to stay by his side tugged at Hinata. But she wouldn't hope for what might not come to be.

"It doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon," Naruto remarked. He stretched his arms over his head and smiled brightly. "Well, no use complaining. I mean, a little water never hurt anybody. Come on, Hinata, I'll walk you home if you want."

Hinata blushed a little more when she looked at him. "I appreciate it, Naruto. Thank you," she said smiling sweetly.

Naruto shrugged his coat off and once again draped it around them. Hinata's blush deepened even more, and she tried not to faint when his arm slipped about her again. They walked as briskly as they could in their awkward condition. The rain's steady pitter-patter accompanied them all the way to the Hyuuga complex. Hinata opened the courtyard gate for them. Silently Naruto walked her to the door. He replaced his jacket once they were standing on the walkway.

"Thank you, Naruto," Hinata said shyly.

Naruto beamed brightly at her. "Hey, it's no problem. Oh, there's something I got for you," he said, reaching into his pouch. He produced a hot pink Sweet Pea flower with its stem wrapped in pretty blue paper. He explained, "Ino said this is the flower people give others to say 'thank you'." Holding the flower out to Hinata, he added somewhat awkwardly, "So, thank you…for everything." Hinata stared at him in stunned silence for a moment. If it had been possible she would have blushed even more. Naruto's arm sagged a bit. "What's wrong? You don't like it?" he asked, a bit worried.

Hinata snapped out of her shock. She smiled and quickly took the flower. "No, it's beautiful. Thank you, Naruto. I had a lot of fun today," she told him.

Naruto scratched at his cheek nervously as he smiled. "Maybe…we…could…do it again sometime," Naruto suggested.

Hinata's smile brightened. "I'd like that very much."

Naruto grinned. "Until next time then," he said with a wave.

Naruto turned and headed out the gate. Hinata watched him disappear behind the wooden wall. She gently held the Sweet Pea to her heart and breathed deeply. The rain continued its rhythmic beat adding to the surprisingly calm thumping of Hinata's heart.

***

Feeling surprisingly exhausted, Heero meandered silently at the rear of Team Kakashi. Sakura walked beside him, glancing at him from time to time. She still possessed somewhat of a crush on the older boy even though she was technically Sasuke's girl. However, right now Heero could tell her glances were born out of concern. She must have noticed his tired behavior. Naruto and Sasuke argued ahead of them. Heero felt so out of it he couldn't even catch what his siblings' argument was about. The team had just finished a fairly easy C-rank mission. And yet, Heero felt as though they had performed ten A-rank missions in a row. He trudged down the road as they headed toward Konoha. It had been a week now since Tzara was readmitted into the hospital. Kakashi still refused to leave her side and had asked Heero to fill in for him as Team 7's captain. Heero didn't mind. It put him at ease somewhat knowing the Copy Ninja was acting as his sister's bodyguard. He sighed and trained his eyes on the ground.

"Are you all right, Heero?" Sakura finally asked after glancing at him for the umpteenth time.

"I'll be alright," Heero answered.

He wasn't about to dance around the truth. He wasn't at a hundred percent; that was obvious. However, he saw no need to make a fuss about it. Sakura seemed to realize this and gave him his peace. She kept a wary eye on him though. Heero frowned as he surveyed the team. He must have been worse than he initially thought. Everything seemed blurry. Not only that but also his teammates seemed to be surrounded by a soft, blue glow that stayed captured on their bodies. Heero blinked. He gave his head a small shake trying to dispel the loss of focus.

"Maybe we should take a break," suggested Sakura. She had seen him squint and shake his head. Upon hearing Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto turned to them with questioning frowns. They had long since stopped arguing.

"I'm fine, Sakura," Heero insisted.

The pink haired kunoichi sighed. "Well, it's not too far to the village now. I can see the gates ahead."

Heero looked up. He quickly regretted it when the movement caused his head to swim. Taking a step back, Heero tried to regain his balance. He felt a strong grip catch his arm when he stumbled. Heero glanced over into Sasuke's concerned, dark eyes. Seeing his older brother falter, Sasuke had quickly appeared at Heero's side. Heero felt Sakura's cool hand on his bare arm.

"That's it," she said adamantly. "As soon as we get back to the village I'm escorting you straight to the hospital for a check-up."

"If you didn't feel well, you should have said something," Sasuke scolded monotonously.

Naruto piped up, "Yeah, Heero. No need to push yourself. We have plenty of time to get back."

Heero nodded. "I didn't think it was worth worrying about. I've just been getting tired more easily lately," he admitted.

The group heard an exasperated sigh behind them. "Well, that's a nice way to welcome your fiancé. We finally get here, and the groom is one his way to the hospital," a feminine voice teased mercilessly. The group turned to see the Kazekage and his siblings approaching them, along with a small entourage of sand shinobi.

"Hey, Gaara!" Naruto greeted warmly. "How've you been?"

"Well enough," came the deep, monotonous reply.

"So, what's he done this time?" Temari questioned lightly, indicating Heero.

Kankuro chuckled. "It's probably just nerves," he said.

Sasuke stepped back as Temari came between the two boys. Slinging an arm over Heero's shoulder she teased further, "Not getting cold feet on me, are you?" Heero grunted slightly from the extra pressure. It was then Temari noticed his eyes, usually clear and intense, dulled with a weary gaze. She slipped her arm off him and gripped his shoulders to steady him. Concern replaced her playfulness as she suggested, "Maybe you should sit down."

"The sooner we get to Konoha, the sooner I get to rest," Heero argued.

"Fine. But like we overheard Sakura say, the minute we get there, you're going straight to the hospital," Temari told him.

She kept a hold of Heero's left arm just in case. The two groups made their way to the gates without further incident. Heero barely noticed. He was too focused on just moving his feet. He didn't pay attention really to where he was going until Temari tugged him to a halt. Heero glanced up and realized they'd just passed through the gates…and out of habit he'd been headed to the Hokage Tower.

"All right, Heero. Let's go," Temari said.

"Geez, Temari, you don't have to lead him around like he's some criminal," Kankuro teased his sister.

"Hey, he's my husband-to-be. No way is he allowed to die before we even have a chance to get married," she countered lightly. "You and Gaara go ahead to let the Hokage know we made it. I'll take care of Heero."

"I'm sure you will." Kankuro winked at her. Temari rolled her eyes but smirked.

"I'll come with you," Sakura offered. "I wanted to check on Tzara anyway."

Temari turned to her. "Tzara's in the hospital again?" she asked, worry evident in her eyes.

This time Gaara spoke up, "Heero informed Temari in a letter of the ordeal with Riku. But we had been told since then that she had recovered considerably."

Sakura sighed sadly. "Well, she was doing better. But then things got…well, complicated."

"What do you mean by 'complicated'?" Temari pressed. Concern filled all three of the siblings' faces.

"She's pregnant with Riku's child," Sasuke said bluntly. _No reason to beat around the bush_, he figured. _Tzara's pregnant. There's no changing that, so there's really no point in hiding it. _"That's not the complicated part though."

Sakura nodded. "The reason I wanted to see Tzara is because a group of shinobi, myself included, has finished creating some seals to put on her chakra system to lower the risk of it spiking when she uses it. Lady Tsunade wants this done ASAP to reduce the risk of a spike harming Tzara's baby."

"You guys figured it out?" Naruto asked excitedly. "Awesome! I knew you could do it."

"Do you think she'll be up to a sealing when she hasn't even gotten out of the hospital yet?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura replied, "We don't really have any other choice. Lady Tsunade made it top priority."

Sasuke nodded his understanding. "All right. Naruto, go report to the Hokage; then meet us at the hospital," Sasuke told the blonde boy.

"Right." Naruto gave him a smart salute.

Sakura smiled. "I heard Team 8 would be returning from a mission around the same time as us. Who knows, Naruto. Maybe you'll get a chance to ask Hinata on a date again," she teased.

Naruto's face flushed bright red. "That was not a date!" he insisted through clenched teeth.

"You finally got a girl?" Kankuro jibed. Slinging an arm across Naruto's shoulders, he started to pull the blonde toward the Hokage Tower. "Now this I gotta hear. Catch you guys later," he called over his shoulder as Gaara and the rest of the shinobi followed them.

Heero silently allowed Temari to lead him to the hospital. Upon arrival, Sakura promptly led them toward Tzara's room. The white tile floor reflected the ceiling lights into Heero's eyes, throwing his balance off even more. Temari tightened her grip slightly, sensing Heero's vertigo. Noticing the increased worry on the Sand Kunoichi's face, Sasuke fell back to walk beside his brother. Sakura glanced back at them but, at a nod from her boyfriend, she kept going. As they neared Tzara's room, Heero heard muffled voices. The closer they got, the louder the voices must have become. However, due to his exhausted senses, Heero didn't make out what was said until they were almost on top of them.

"Do you really think she's ready for that?" Kakashi's hardened voice found its way into Heero's uncooperative ears.

Tsunade spoke next, "I understand your concern. Normally I'd wait until she had the baby and had fully recovered. As it is, we're pressed for time. The sooner we can get Tzara's chakra under control, the lesser the risk with the curse mark chakra. Kakashi, with her unstable chakra, that thing could kill her."

"So could messing with her chakra network," Kakashi countered.

"Look, three Hyuugas are going to be present to help, as well as Jiraiya and I. We need to perform the sealing before it causes mayhem in Tzara's chakra network. If the curse mark tries to take over and her chakra spikes, Tzara will die," Tsunade told him vehemently, "and so will her child. I admit, sealing her under the current conditions is dangerous, but we're out of options. Especially if Orochimaru has taken an interest in her. We need to do this now, before he has the chance to get at her."

Heero looked up suddenly. He swayed and felt Temari tighten her grip while Sasuke caught his other arm. Heero hadn't even realized they had reached Tzara's room. Kakashi and Tsunade stood outside the door, but instead of continuing their argument they turned their attention to the new arrivals. His head swimming, Heero tried desperately to process what had just been said. Orochimaru was after Tzara now? Did he give her a curse mark like he'd done with Sasuke? Heero was vaguely aware of his legs buckling. Barely registering in his brain, the clutches on his arms tightened and nails dug into the part of the vest covering his shoulder. Slender fingers gripped his chin, forcing his head up. Tsunade's concerned but stern face filled his vision. _Heero!_ Her lips moved rapidly, but Heero only heard a muffled sound. _Stay with me!_ She was yelling at him, he was sure. Heero's vision started to tunnel and blur. He couldn't help but find it a bit amusing that, despite their speed, he could read her lips effortlessly. _Breathe, Heero!_ he saw her yell just before he collapsed into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6: Dangerous Dilemmas

Sorry this is so late. Things have been a bit hectic with finals and vacation and…yeah. As a quick note, I found out some more information about pregnancies and learned I made a miscalculation. So, just know that instead of Tzara being two months pregnant I'm changing it to where she is currently seven months pregnant. That should also help the story move along since it means I'm not trying to fill in a seven month gap. I will revise the other chapters, when I have a chance, to accommodate the change.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Naruto.

Shadows on the Horizon

Episode 6: Dangerous Dilemmas

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Temari asked.

Kakashi glanced at her. Temari sat in a chair beside a hospital bed. She gazed at him with concerned eyes. Kakashi sighed as his dark eye swiveled to study the hospital's newest patient. Heero lay in a comatose state in the bed.

Turning back to Temari, Kakashi admitted, "There's really no way to tell until we know what happened. Lady Tsunade should be back with the results soon."

Temari nodded and turned her worried eyes to her fiancé. Sasuke sat in a chair at the opposite side of the bed. He stared down at his older brother. Confusion and concern darkened his obsidian eyes even more.

Kakashi once again surveyed Heero's prone form. He'd been stunned, to say the least, when the young man suddenly collapsed. He was used to Naruto collapsing from overworking himself but never Heero. Sure, Heero pushed himself to his limits, especially when he was younger. Back then, Heero would every so often collapse from too much training, and either Kakashi or someone else would have to take him home. Kakashi used to smile at how much alike the stoic boy was to Naruto. But now, three years later, Heero hardly pushed himself that far. Kakashi frowned. _So what the heck happened?_

"Chakra depletion," Tsunade's voice sounded from the doorway. She approached Heero's bed, Sakura following behind her with a clipboard in hand.

"How's that possible?" Sasuke questioned. "He hasn't done anything overtaxing that I'm aware of, and the mission we just returned from went smoothly. We didn't even use any chakra."

Tsunade bit her thumb in concentration. "That's what puzzles me. His chakra levels resemble Kakashi and Tzara's after overusing the sharingan," she commented. "It's as if he just got done with a huge battle."

"But Sasuke said that Heero hasn't been doing anything. So how could that be?" Temari inquired.

"Sasuke, are you sure he hasn't been sneaking away at any time?" Sakura asked her boyfriend.

Sasuke shook his head. "Ever since Tzara came back to the hospital Heero's only left the house to go on missions with us," he told her, "and none of them should have exhausted him this much."

A grunt turned all their attention to the bed again. Heero's brow furrowed as his eyes slowly slid halfway open. Almost immediately he closed them and put a hand to his head. Tsunade gently pulled his hand away and brushed aside his bangs, placing her hand on his forehead.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Tired," came the hoarse reply.

Tsunade sighed but smiled. "You know, I've got enough trouble keeping up with your sister. And now you pull this," she scolded lightly.

"Sorry," Heero mumbled.

Tsunade ruffled his unruly bangs. "Don't give yourself an ulcer," she teased. She propped a fist on her hip and let the other arm hang by her side. "So, when did this start?"

Heero remained silent. For a moment, Kakashi thought the boy had lapsed back into unconsciousness. But then the youth replied, "I noticed it about three days ago. I always felt better after I slept or kept my eyes closed even for a short while. However, when I had to keep my eyes open, it felt like my energy was slowly leaking out of me."

Kakashi frowned. "You only get tired when your eyes are open?" he asked. Heero nodded. Tsunade stepped aside as Kakashi moved to stand beside the bed. He pushed back Heero's bangs. "Open your eyes, Heero," he ordered in his soothing tenor. When the boy hesitated, Kakashi repeated the command more firmly, "Heero, look at me." Heero's lids slowly slid open. Dark blue orbs reluctantly locked gazes with the Copy Ninja. Kakashi studied Heero's eyes intently, trying to determine anything different about them. Almost instantly, his dark eye widened. Three tomoe encircled the pupil in each of Heero's _blue_ eyes.

"Sharingan," Kakashi breathed in shock. Several pairs of widened eyes stared at him. Heero's brow furrowed under Kakashi's fingers, and the boy tried to sit up. Kakashi gently held Heero's head against the pillow. "You won't be getting up for awhile. We don't want you passing out again." Turning to Tsunade Kakashi commented, "Well, this definitely explains his exhaustion."

The Hokage nodded. "I thought since he was only part Uchiha that the sharingan had skipped Heero's generation. It's a miracle enough Tzara has it," she said. Kakashi moved aside to allow her room to inspect the invalid. Tsunade put her hand on Heero's forehead, using her thumb to raise his eyebrow so she could better see his left eye. "You have the three tomoe of a fully activated sharingan, but we can't say it's really the sharingan. If it is, then why didn't your eyes turn red?" she spoke, somewhat addressing Heero.

"Maybe since he isn't a full-blooded Uchiha, his sharingan somehow mutated," Sakura quipped. "And since it hasn't deactivated yet it's likely it can't, just like Kakashi-sensei and Tzara."

"Heero, do you notice anything different about your vision?" Kakashi asked the boy.

Heero closed his eyes once Tsunade removed her hand. He sighed and then opened them again to look around. "Nothing looks strange until I look at people. Then my vision gets blurry, and the people have a weird glow about them," he answered.

Kakashi nodded. "It's definitely a sharingan then, although still rather weak. The blur with the glow is that person's chakra. Not being able to clearly see the chakra network might be a result of the mutation."

Despite Tsunade's protest Heero slowly sat up. Temari put a hand on his back to support him as he fought to stay upright. The room spun horribly. Heero knew it was a stupid idea, but he had to be sure. He focused on Sakura, who was standing at the end of his bed. He concentrated on trying to see the chakra in her arm. Suddenly everything went in a negative photo effect, and he could see blue lines weaving throughout Sakura's body. Everyone once again stared in shock at Heero's eyes. They had turned a silvery shade of blue. The tomoes darkened to an impossibly deeper black. Dizziness crashed over Heero like a tidal wave. Temari and Sasuke caught him as Heero completely collapsed. His strength totally wiped out, Heero allowed Temari and Sasuke to lay him back down.

"Oh, for the love of—" Tsunade began, obviously furious. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" Heero remained silent, too weak to respond. Tsunade sighed in exasperation. "If you weren't already in bad shape I'd hit you. Sakura, get some bandages to cover his eyes. I don't want this idiot trying anything else. And check on Tzara while you're at it," she barked.

"Milady." The young medic ninja nodded curtly before quickly leaving the room.

Sasuke glanced at the bedside table where Heero's headband lay. He snatched it up. He blindfolded Heero with it, but the older boy barely seemed to notice. Heero had already closed his eyes. Except for his labored breathing, Heero lay completely still. Sasuke frowned at his brother. _Why is it Heero and Tzara keep being dealt all the crap,_ he inwardly fumed. It just wasn't fair, especially after what the two had already been through.

"So, his sharingan isn't fully activated like Tzara's, but like hers it can't deactivate either. At least not completely," Kakashi observed aloud.

Tsunade nodded. "That would explain why it took longer for it to wear him down. But seeing as it was allowed to get this bad, he won't be recovered for at least a week."

"But he _is_ going to be okay, right?" Temari questioned.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to rest," Tsunade assured them. "Once he's strong enough, I'll put a seal on his eyes like the one Tzara uses. Now, I better go meet with the Kazekage." With that the Hokage left.

Sakura soon returned. She approached Heero's bed and started to untie the headband. Before removing it she ordered, "Keep your eyes closed until I say." _Yeah, like he needs to be told, _she silently berated herself. _He probably won't even be conscious for most of the week._ As if to challenge her last assumption she heard him faintly grunt in reply. Sakura smiled. _That's my boys._ She blushed slightly when she realized what she'd just called them. It soon passed, however, and she just continued to smile. She stood up when she'd finished blindfolding Heero.

"How's Tzara?" Sasuke finally asked.

"She's fine and definitely ready to get out of the hospital," Sakura answered brightly.

"What did she say about the sealing," the youngest Uchiha pressed.

Sakura stepped back so she could see both Sasuke and Kakashi. She then replied, "She's well aware of the risks. Despite them though, she wants Tsunade to go ahead with it." Sasuke nodded quietly.

Kakashi sighed heavily. "Fine."

Temari smiled. "If I know Tzara, she'll be able to handle the sealing," she commented. "Say, she should be showing now, right?"

"Yep, there's no way to hide it now," Sakura said lightly.

Temari chuckled. Gently squeezing Heero's hand she asked teasingly, "You're not going to die on me if I go visit my soon-to-be sister-in-law and her child, are you?"

A barely visible smirk tugged at Heero's mouth. "I'm fine," he assured her.

"'Kay, I'll be back," she told him, planting a light kiss on his lips.

"I'll come with you. I need to do my hospital rounds anyway," Sakura offered. The two girls soon disappeared out the door.

Kakashi chuckled and ruffled Heero's hair, much to the young man's annoyance. "Your family is quite a handful. Well, so long as we keep Sasuke and Naruto in one piece we should manage," the older Jounin teased. Then he added, "Get some sleep, Heero."

"What's all this about sealing Tzara's chakra…and Orochimaru?" Heero struggled to speak. He was completely exhausted, but he needed to know what was going on.

"We'll talk about it once you've rested," Kakashi assured him.

"Kakashi," Heero started to argue as he tried to rise.

Just as the boy managed to partly sit up, a hand firmly gripped his head and forced him back against the pillow. "Don't try it, Heero," Sasuke's hard voice warned. "Sleep. There's no sense in you exhausting yourself further. Unless you really _are_ trying to kill yourself. In which case, I'll just hypnotize you with my sharingan to get you to rest." Heero emitted a quiet growl but remained still. Sasuke hesitated; making sure his brother wouldn't try anything, before retracting his hand. He commented further, "The sooner you sleep the sooner you get out of here. And you know Naruto isn't going to let you move until he's convinced you're recovered." Heero sighed in defeat. Sasuke just took a seat in the chair by the bed again.

"Well, looks like you can take care of things here," Kakashi remarked casually. He headed for the door. "I'll leave him in your hands, Sasuke." The dark haired boy nodded, and Kakashi made his way back to Tzara's room.

"You're sure about this?" Kakashi asked Tzara for the umpteenth time.

The couple had just reached the sealing chamber. It was the day after Heero's admission to the hospital, and Tsunade decided to have Tzara stay one more night. That and the young woman wanted to make sure her brother would be all right. Kakashi didn't even try to hide his nervousness. He kept an arm around Tzara's waist to keep her steady.

Tzara rolled her eyes at his question. In a swift movement she gripped his chin and pulled his head down slightly. She gave him a peck on his temple before turning his head to look at her. "Have a little faith in me, why don't cha," she commented playfully. Giving her an eye smile, Kakashi took her hand from his face and squeezed it lightly.

"If you two love birds are done making out, can we get this over with?" Jiraiya's voice caught their attention. He smirked good-naturedly at them. Tzara crossed her eyes at him. Jiraiya just chuckled at the young woman's antic. "Oh yeah, real mature, cupcake," he teased.

"Whatever, king of pervs," Tzara retorted playfully.

Jiraiya scrunched his face in annoyance and crossed his arms. Tzara hung on Kakashi's arm as he guided her to the center of the dimly illuminated chamber. A circle etched into the stone floor expanded the middle area of the room. Several kunai stood with their points embedded into the floor at different intervals throughout the encirclement. Blood characters already adorned the stone in an array of patterns. Tsunade, Hinata, Hanabi, and another Hyuuga woman stood around the circle. When Kakashi and Tzara reached the center, Tsunade went to Tzara's other side. She and Kakashi eased the young woman into a sitting position. The stone felt icy against Tzara's bare legs. Currently the only things she was wearing were black shorts and a peach colored, sleeveless maternity blouse. Once she was certain Tzara could sit on her own, Tsunade stood up. Kakashi knelt beside his beloved as he continued to support her with a hand on her back.

"All right, you men vacate this room now," Tsunade barked.

Kakashi narrowed his eye at the Hokage. "You said that I could be present," he argued.

"Come on, lover boy," Jiraiya said as he placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "We are present. We just have to be presently _outside_." Before Kakashi could argue further the Toad Sage continued, "They're putting the seals on Tzara's back. That means that area has to be completely uncovered. And I think she's going to be a bit preoccupied to worry about holding anything in front of her."

Kakashi rolled his dark eye and turned to Tsunade. "I'll keep my eyes closed," he promised.

"Yeah right," Tzara remarked, completely unconvinced. "You'll peek, ya perv." Kakashi sighed but made no move to leave. Tzara gave him a half-hearted shove of annoyance. "Out," she demanded.

Kakashi removed his arm from her back and caught her hand. He held on as if afraid she'd slip through his fingers. Tzara's look of mild irritation changed to a bright yet soft smile.

"I'll be fine," she assured him.

Kakashi furrowed his brow in uncertainty. He was afraid of this being the last time he'd see her smile. Thoughts like that were what made him clutch her when she was in his arms. Those thoughts turned to nightmares at night. He was brought back to reality when Jiraiya gripped his arm and gently pulled the young man to his feet.

"Come on, kid," the Toad Sennin urged. Reluctantly Kakashi released Tzara's hand. The smile never left her face as the two men walked away. "Man, you're worse than Iruka," Jiraiya commented when they were back out in the open air.

"Can you blame me for being a bit overprotective?" Kakashi asked.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Nah, I blame Riku for your over-bearingness."

"I'm not _that_ overbearing," Kakashi defended. "I just…don't want anything else to happen to her."

Jiraiya patted the Jounin's shoulder. "I know what you mean, kid."

Suddenly the world collided with an unseen force. The two men fought to maintain their balance as the ground jolted and vibrated. Thunderous cracking sounds resonated off the buildings and, it seemed, into the very core of the earth. The ground heaved. Jiraiya gripped Kakashi's arm as the young man pitched forward. An especially jarring boom pounded their eardrums. Kakashi's eyes widened. The earth split, a crack racing toward and between them to continue into the building they'd just exited. The crack widened suddenly, thrusting the two men apart. Jiraiya's side bucked upward. The two men watched in horror as the building broke in half. With the earth ripping apart beneath his feet, Kakashi bounded back into the sealing chamber.

The crack had separated the group of women. Tsunade, Hanabi, and the Hyuuga woman stood on one side of the growing canyon while Hinata and Tzara were on the other. Chunks of the ceiling plummeted toward the two groups. Hinata stood over Tzara using her Gentle Fist to create a chakra mesh around them. The rocks disintegrated as soon as they hit the barrier. Tsunade used her chakra infused punches to break the stone slabs that fell toward her group. Hanabi helped her by using her clan's famous Gentle Fist style. Kakashi entered the room on the side with Hinata and Tzara. Suddenly their side dipped downward at a dangerous angle taking that half of the building with it.

Hinata lost her balance and started to topple toward the newly gaping abyss. Before she could fall very far, Jiraiya caught her wrist. Slinging her over his shoulder he leapt back up the slope. Kakashi quickly scooped up Tzara before she could slide into oblivion. The slope heaved again. Kakashi's feet slid. Desperately he tried to get a foothold with his chakra, but the vibrations shook him loose. He clutched Tzara to him as the ground proceeded to drop completely vertical. For a heart-stopping moment, they were suspended in midair. Then Kakashi, with Tzara still in his grasp and her arms about his neck, quickly descended into the bowels of the earth.

A million thoughts raced through Kakashi's mind as he fell. The one dominating the rest though was: _I never got around to asking her to marry me._ He closed his eyes, one visible and the other hidden, in regret. Just as he had accepted their fate, something large and wet wrapped around his waist. Kakashi's back arched as the thing snapped him back up like a bungee cord. He opened his eyes. A long stretch of a giant tongue whipped him out of the cavern. The pull's force plastered Tzara to his chest. Suddenly they ended up face to face with Gamabunta. Kakashi looked back to see a deep crevice where he and Tzara had been. That half of the building had completely disappeared. Gamabunta's tongue tightened around Kakashi's waist.

"What the heck is going on?" the Chief Toad demanded as the earth continued to shake. "Hm, kinda wobbly, ain't it?"

"Haven't really got the slightest idea what's going on," Jiraiya called from atop the toad's head. "The earth just decided to turn into a giant maraca." Kakashi looked up at where the Toad Sage was standing. The rest of the girls were with him.

"Hang on tight. I'm gonna try to find leveler ground," Gamabunta announced.

Sasuke caught Heero's arm as the older boy jolted off the edge of the bed. The hospital room shuddered as if it had suddenly gotten a massive cold chill. Sasuke imagined his death grip was probably cutting off the circulation in Heero's arm, but there was no time to worry about that. Sasuke just focused on keeping his older brother from collapsing on the trembling floor.

"What the heck is going on?" Naruto demanded as he fought to stay upright. He, Sasuke, and the sand siblings had been visiting Heero when the whole building started shaking.

"Might be a subterranean attack," Kankuro suggested.

"A subter-rain-and-what?" Naruto questioned.

"Ask your sister later! Right now, we need to get out of the building," Kankuro told him.

"Let's go," Gaara agreed.

Breaking the hospital window and then using his sand like a surfboard, the Kazekage glided outside. Sand wrapped around each of the other shinobi. They were quickly pulled through the window, one at a time. Once outside, the group stood upon—what appeared to be—a cloud made of sand. Heero's senses were beyond disoriented. Bandages still covered his eyes, so he couldn't see anything that was happening. Everyone else watched in horror as the hospital swayed dangerously. A great amount of sand wrapped around and throughout the building, sticking to its structure, as Gaara attempted to keep it from collapsing.

All around them Konoha jolted and some areas crumbled. A resounding crack rang through the air. Sasuke snapped his attention to the Hokage Mountain. Two gaping fractures split the monument in three parts. One rift broke the Second Hokage's face in half while the other separated the Fourth and Fifth Hokage heads.

"What's going on?" Heero questioned.

Sasuke replied wryly, "Konoha is falling apart…literally." He then spotted Gamabunta nearby. The giant toad crouched low trying to keep his balance on the quaking ground. Sasuke noticed people on Gamabunta's back. "Looks like Jiraiya is taking care of Tzara and the others with Gamabunta's help," he told the group.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke turned just in time to see the Academy building collapse. Not much further away the Hokage Tower also crumbled into rubble. Several cracks and gaps formed in the wall surrounding the village before, finally, the shaking subsided to a tremor, and then everything stood still. Sasuke glanced at Naruto. The blonde's expression screamed horror and concern. He clenched his fists, and Sasuke could tell the boy wanted desperately to rush to their old sensei's aid.

"Naruto," Heero's weary, but firm voice snapped Naruto out of his trance. Naruto looked at him, though Heero couldn't tell because of the blindfold. Nonetheless, Heero assured him, "Iruka probably evacuated the Academy as soon as the shaking started." Catching his brother's meaning, Naruto calmed down some.

The sand cloud slowly lowered to the broken ground. Once he was sure the hospital wouldn't fall, Gaara retracted all the sand back into his gourd. The village looked like it had just gone through another immense attack. Parts of the wall had crumbled. Several buildings lay in ruin, and fissures of all sizes wove throughout the area. Naruto stepped in the direction of the academy. He glanced at Sasuke. The youngest Uchiha nodded. With that, Naruto dashed toward the collapsed building.

"How bad is it?" Heero's question broke the silence.

"It's bad," Kankuro commented. "The place looks like Tzara and Tsunade decided to duke it out in the middle of the village."

Heero frowned. He started to reach for the bandages covering his eyes. Sasuke caught Heero's wrist in an iron grip and yanked his brother's arm down.

"Leave it," Sasuke ordered. Heero had gained some of his strength back over the last day. However, Sasuke refused to risk his brother collapsing again. Heero didn't argue, and Sasuke released his wrist. He kept his grip on the older boy's arm just to be safe. Turning to the sand siblings Sasuke said, "I'll take Heero back to the hospital. I also want to check on Sakura and that's where she'll be headed."

Gaara nodded. "We'll see if there's anything we can do to help in the more damaged areas."

Sasuke nodded and then led Heero back to the hospital. Aside from a few cracks the building looked none the worse for wear. The two boys cautiously entered. Sasuke didn't feel safe putting Heero back in his room. Attack or earthquake, Sasuke didn't want to place his older brother where they couldn't easily evacuate if need be. After getting Heero settled in the waiting room, Sasuke left in search of his pink haired girlfriend. He found her tending patients at the other end of the first floor. Sakura let out a sigh of relief when she saw him.

"Oh good, you're all right," she said.

"I left Heero in the waiting room. Do you need help here?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shook her head as she jotted something down on her clipboard. "Thanks to Gaara, we've been spared any real damage, and all the patients are fine. Most are just a little shaken. No pun intended. I think Tsunade is going to want Heero and Tzara to stay in the hospital until we know the full extent of the damage elsewhere," She told him.

Sasuke smirked. "All right. I'm leaving Heero in your care then. I'll go help search for survivors."

"Okay." Sakura kissed his cheek. "Just be careful." Sasuke nodded once before leaving.

Gamabunta let everyone down from his back once the quaking stopped. Jiraiya surveyed the damage with a grave face. It seemed uncharacteristic to Tzara for the Sennin to appear so serious. Everyone stood with much the same expression. Even after the shaking stopped, Kakashi held Tzara in a near death grip. She figured all the excitement had kept him from noticing a certain detail. Tzara's cheeks grew warm as she hugged her bare chest.

"Well, I'm getting' outta this shaky joint," Gamabunta announced. "I doubt I'll be able to feel my feet for a few days."

Jiraiya chuckled. "Thanks, old friend," he said as the giant toad disappeared.

"Not to ruin the mood but could somebody lend me a jacket or something?" Tzara finally asked.

"Hm?" Kakashi started to look down.

His face ran smack into Tzara's hand as forced his head back up. "Don't you _dare_ look down," she warned.

Jiraiya turned to see what was wrong. He gave out a startled yell when Tsunade yanked on his ponytail.

"The sky is blue, take notice," she ordered.

Tsunade quickly handed her green jacket to Tzara. Kakashi's grip loosened considerably when he realized their slight predicament. His blush reached the exposed area of his right cheek. Tzara was a bit surprised he didn't drop her. Keeping his visible eye closed Kakashi gently let Tzara down. As soon as she was standing, Tzara slipped on the borrowed garment and wrapped the folds about her.

"I hope you weren't fond of that shirt because now it's buried," Tsunade joked.

Tzara smiled in shy embarrassment. "Okay, the crisis is over," she announced dryly.

"Maybe for you, but it's going to take awhile for the village to get back to normal," Jiraiya remarked.

Kakashi unzipped his vest and shrugged it off. He handed it to Tzara. "I doubt you want to hold the jacket closed all day," he remarked when she arched a brow at him.

Understanding dawned, and she allowed her boyfriend to help her. The vest being slightly oversized for her allowed for it to just cover Tzara's bulging stomach. She flashed Kakashi a grateful smile. Kakashi gave her one of his eye smiles. They then turned their attention back to the problem at hand.

"Tzara, I want you to go back to the hospital and take it easy. Let Sakura do whatever she thinks is necessary. Everyone else fan out and search for survivors," Tsunade ordered calmly.

Kakashi started to protest, but Tzara placed a finger over his covered lips. "The hospital isn't far from here," she told him. "Besides, I'm sure I can manage. If I do end up getting stuck in a hole, I'll scream really loud, and you can come rescue me." She smiled teasingly at him.

"I think our little man would rather you avoid the holes altogether," Kakashi replied semi-jokingly. For a split second Tzara looked surprised. Then her smile returned. Kakashi cocked his visible eyebrow at her. "What?" he asked.

Tzara shook her head slightly. "Nothing. That's just the first time you've called him ours."

Kakashi chuckled. "Be careful," he said pulling down his mask enough to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Always." Tzara winked at him.

"Good grief. Get a move on already," Tsunade barked.

With that the ninjas dispersed. Tzara headed toward the hospital, careful to avoid as many ruts and slopes as possible. The village looked like a mess. Buildings lay in ruins or only half standing. Fissures divided the streets. Ninjas and civilians alike rushed about looking for survivors and helping the injured. A few people offered Tzara assistance, but she assured them she was fine and urged them to continue on their way. However, thanks to the altered landscape, Tzara had to admit getting to the hospital was proving more difficult than she originally thought. After struggling over debris and broken ground, she decided to detour by her house. The way there seemed a bit easier. _Maybe it's still standing_, she thought dryly. As she trudged along, Tzara's breathing became more labored.

"Hey little guy," she spoke cheerfully to her stomach, "If you tire me out so easily now, you're going to put me in a coma when you're born." She let out a weary laugh.

Tzara's heart sank when she reached her street. The road was badly broken with parts jutting into the air and others dipping further into the ground. The slopes looked precarious. Tzara sighed. _I might as well,_ she decided. _It's going to be just as bad if not worse anywhere else_. She carefully started making her way along the edge of a large crack. Tzara inched towards more stable looking ground. She teetered severely when the street began trembling anew. As the tremor grew in strength Tzara struggled not to lose her balance and plummet into the gaping chasm. Before she knew it, Tzara's feet were no longer on the shaky ground. She was also no longer near the crack's edge. In fact, she was at the other end of the street…and being held in someone's arms. When the ground made a particularly hard jolt, Tzara wrapped her arms around the person's neck to steady herself. The person held her firmly. Finally the shaking stopped.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Tzara's rescuer commented once things quieted down. Tzara looked up. Genma smiled at her, senbon bobbing slightly. "Hey there, foxy lady," he greeted.

"I'm not foxy," Tzara replied wryly. With a smile she added, "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem. But you _do_ know Kakashi's going to have a fit if he finds out you're out here by yourself, right?"

"He already knows."

"Ah, then where is said boyfriend-gone-bodyguard?"

"He's helping looking for survivors," Tzara answered simply. "I told him I could get to the hospital on my own."

"Hmph," Genma remarked, "Well, you took a wrong turn. The hospital's the other direction."

Tzara shrugged. "I wanted to see if my house was still standing, or if there was anything I could salvage from it." She glanced down at the ground as she commented, "Huh, Genma, you can put me down now."

Genma shifted her weight slightly before picking his way down the street. "It'd be better if I carried you," he told her.

"My legs still work, Genma," Tzara replied dryly.

"Yes," Genma agreed, "but you're carrying an extra passenger. With him aboard, your balance and reflexes will be off, as just demonstrated."

Tzara looked at Genma skeptically. "How long have you known?" she asked.

"Since seven months ago," Genma answered. "It really wasn't that hard to figure out."

Since the incident with Itachi almost four years prior, Tzara had gotten to know a lot of the elite Jounin as well as the sensei from the other teams. She, Genma, and Anko had really hit it off. It had been almost like being with her old team from the Leaf Village again. Tzara really shouldn't have been surprised that Genma knew about her pregnancy.

"How's Kakashi taking it?" Genma inquired coolly.

Tzara hesitated. "He's…trying. I know it's going to take him awhile to accept that the baby isn't his. But he's trying very hard," she assured him as well as herself.

"He hasn't pushed you to get rid of the tyke has he?" Genma questioned, a slight protective edge creeping into his voice.

Tzara shook her head. "He asked if I was keeping the baby. When I told him yes, he left it at that."

Genma nodded and stared ahead again. "Well, here's hoping you the like the hospital," he remarked as he came to a stop, "cause it looks like you'll be staying there awhile."

Tzara followed Genma's gaze. They had arrived at her house. Or rather the pile of plaster and timber that used to be her house. Tzara squirmed, signaling Genma to put her down. He did. Tzara just stood staring at the heap of debris. She'd expected nothing to be left, but she had hoped maybe she could get something from it. Tzara pursed her lips in frustration. In complete hopelessness she screamed angrily at the pile. Then she turned on her heel and started to walk briskly toward the hospital.

"Whoa, easy," Genma's voice tried to calm her. He caught her elbow to slow her down. Tzara whirled on him. Her green eyes shimmered with tears of discouragement.

"I'm caring for three boys, I'm about to have a baby, and I just lost everything. I have a right to a breakdown," she emphatically told him.

"Yeah, but I think your kiddo would rather you didn't," Genma remarked gently.

Tears spilled down Tzara's cheeks as she glanced down at the strained part of Kakashi's vest. Genma lightly bopped her on the chin, trying to cheer her up. Tzara gave him a weak smile. She turned back to the pile. Genma sighed quietly and then quickly tucked his senbon in his ninja pouch. Before Tzara had a chance to question him, he removed his vest and shirt. Tzara's eyes grew wide in confusion. She blushed, trying to keep herself from staring at his toned torso and arms. Genma handed her his shirt. Brow furrowed, she shot him a questioning glance.

"Those don't look very comfortable," he told her, indicating Tzara's getup, "especially for a pregnant woman. And you're probably sick of hospital gowns."

Tzara took the shirt. "Thanks," she said. She glanced around to see if there was any structure still tall enough for her to hide behind.

Genma chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't peek," he assured her as he turned his back to her.

With one more quick glance around, Tzara slipped out Kakashi's vest and Tsunade's jacket. She pulled on the slightly oversized shirt. After rolling the sleeves up to her elbows, she folded her borrowed garments and tucked them beneath her arm. She looked over to see that Genma had slipped on his vest. He replaced his senbon in his mouth as Tzara gave him the okay to look.

"Shall we?" he asked holding his arms out.

"I'd rather walk if you don't mind," Tzara answered.

Genma smirked. "You know I respect your independence," he commented. Before she could protest though, he scooped her up again, "but not at the cost of Kakashi's wrath if anything happens to you." Tzara rolled her eyes but slung an arm over his shoulder. Genma smiled. "Hm, I wish you'd hurry up and have your kid," he remarked as he started walking.

"Why? So you don't feel obligated to carry me everywhere?" Tzara asked playfully.

Genma winked at her. "Nope. So you can start wearing those sexy tank tops again," he said mischievously.

Tzara blushed feverishly. "Genma, you pervert. Put me down," she demanded.

"Sorry, but I think Kakashi would want me to get you to the hospital pronto," he said tightening his grip on her and leaping quickly through the rubble.

They soon arrived at the hospital. Nurses rushed back and forth tending to patients. Ninja and civilians alike brought the wounded to the infirmary. Tzara caught sight of Ino hurrying to help with some of the new arrivals. Genma set Tzara on a bench along the wall. He took a seat beside her. Tzara noticed Iruka helping a wounded civilian. She figured Naruto must be out searching for survivors. Once or twice Tzara glimpsed Sasuke, but then he disappeared again. Sakura at one point spotted Tzara and Genma. She came to check on the pregnant kunoichi. Then she left to arrange for a room for Tzara.

Tzara sighed. Without really thinking about it she leaned her head against Genma's shoulder. The elite Jounin smirked at her. After the day's excitement, he wasn't surprised Tzara was tired. Being friends they were pretty friendly with one another. Sometimes though Genma wished they could be more.

It'd taste a lie to say he wasn't attracted to the strong kunoichi. He'd liked her since the day Kakashi introduced them. However, Genma never stood a chance. Tzara was already Kakashi's girl when she met the elite Jounin. He still hoped though. Not that he wished either of them problems or unhappiness, he just couldn't make himself fall out of love with Tzara. It was just bad luck that Kakashi snagged her first. The hot babes always fell for the Copy Ninja. Genma had to admit the guy was smooth. However, Kakashi hadn't ever seemed interested in women before. Well, other than the ones in Jiraiya's books. Genma wondered if they liked Tzara for the same reasons.

He glanced down at Tzara. The young woman's vibrant eyes were closed, and she breathed peacefully. Her mouth hung slightly open. Genma removed his senbon. He leaned closer to her face and, careful not to poke her with the senbon, traced his middle finger over her soft bottom lip. It took all of his self-control not to kiss her. It would be so easy just to give her a light peck. But Tzara would never forgive him, and Kakashi would kill him. Genma leaned back against the wall again and replaced his senbon. Frankly, he valued his life more than a kiss.

"Is there any particular reason my girlfriend is wearing your shirt, hm?" Kakashi questioned his friend. He'd just arrived when he saw Tzara with Genma. He couldn't help feeling a tad bit jealous. After all, it was _his_ girl sleeping on his friend's shoulder.

"I caught her streaking," Genma joked, giving Kakashi a playful grin, "so I gave her my shirt before she got arrested for being so sexy."

Kakashi forced a smile. "Well, you might want to watch it. The moon goddess is about to drool on you," he commented nodding at Tzara.

"I doubt it's deadly. You two exchange saliva all the time, so it can't be that bad," Genma teased.

Kakashi ignored the playful jibe and retrieved his vest. "Thanks for looking after Tzara," he said sincerely.

Genma started to shrug but then remembered he was being used as a pillow. "Who else is there to do it when you're not around?" he commented with a smirk. Then more solemnly he asked, "Are there any buildings still standing?"

"A few shops and some of the apartment complexes," Kakashi answered.

"Our apartments too?" Genma inquired. Kakashi nodded. Genma smiled saying, "I didn't think they had it in them." He glanced down at Tzara before adding further, "I doubt Tzara's going to want to stay in the hospital."

"I take it then her house didn't make it."

"Looks like kindling now."

Kakashi sighed. "Well, I guess they'll have to move in with me then. Tzara can have my bed. Heero'll sleep on the couch. I'm sure Naruto, Sasuke, and I can find room to sleep on the floor."

Genma chuckled. "I'll take Heero and Sasuke. That way you only have to worry about your girlfriend and Naruto."

"So in other words, you'll take the quiet ones," Kakashi remarked wearily.

Genma flashed him a mischievous smirk. "That's right."

"That won't be necessary," Tsunade interjected as she approached them. "Hiashi Hyuuga has offered to house the Kazekage and his company. He also wanted to extend this offer to the Yuy household."

"So the Hyuuga place survived too, huh?" Genma commented.

Tsunade nodded. "Some parts are in need of repair, but Hiashi has assured me that the majority of the complex is within living requirements. With Tzara being pregnant and with Orochimaru and Riku after the family, I think the Hyuugas' would be the best place for Tzara's household to stay."

"So who attacked us?" Genma inquired.

"None of the Hyuugas or the Anbu picked up any chakra traces," Tsunade answered.

Kakashi crossed his arms. "Then it was just a normal quake," he stated.

Tsunade sighed. "Normal or no, it did about as much damage as an actual attack," she remarked. "Well, no sense moaning and groaning about it. Anyways, housing arrangements weren't the only thing I wanted to discuss with Tzara. I see, though, the day's excitement wore her out, so I'll talk to her later."

Kakashi asked Tsunade as the Hokage turned to leave, "Was it about the sealing?"

"Yes," she told him.

"You're still going to go through with it?"

"Yes, I am."

Kakashi sighed. He knew it was useless to argue with the Hokage, but that didn't stop him. He wanted Tzara safe.

"Kakashi, I know you don't agree with me," Tsunade started. "But so long as that curse mark chakra courses through her, she's at greater risk of her chakra spiking. If that happens, she and the baby could…and probably would…die."

Kakashi's dark eye softened in defeat. He gazed down at his beloved. Careful not to wake her, he stroked his fingertips through her choppy, brown strands.

"They could die just as easily from the sealing," he commented quietly.

"Well, things are too hectic right now to do it today. We'll wait until things have quieted down some. That should please you," Tsunade replied.

"She's tough. Believe me, Kakashi, she doesn't need to be cuddled so much," Genma interposed.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the Jounin. "And how much cuddling have you done lately, Genma?"

"As much as any gentleman in the presence of a foxy lady," Genma teased.

"I'm not foxy," Tzara mumbled as she sat up sleepily. She flicked Genma's senbon before he could swivel it out of range. "And stop antagonizing my boyfriend." Then grabbing Kakashi's hand, which was still poised by her head, she turned to him adding, "As for you. If you want someone to baby so badly," she placed his hand on her stomach, "he's in there."

Tzara smiled at him, and Kakashi chuckled. Tsunade and Genma both smiled as they watched the couple. However, Genma failed to suppress a small twang of jealously.

Tzara started slightly when she felt the baby kick at Kakashi's hand. The Copy Ninja smiled softly. He slid his hand over somewhat. Kakashi knelt down and pressed his right ear where his hand had been. He felt a dull thud tap his ear. He was somewhat surprised when something actually poked him. Tzara giggled.

"That was his elbow," she explained. "He's a feisty one, isn't he?"

"He definitely takes after you then," Kakashi teased. The baby finally stilled.

Tzara commented softly, "He knows your voice. He always calms down when he hears you."

"It's common for babies to recognize their parents' voices," Kakashi told her.

Kakashi didn't have to look up to see it. He knew Tzara smiled. He slid his hand from under hers. Gently gripping her hand he listened quietly. Kakashi felt content to just stay there: holding his beloved's hand…and listening to his baby's heartbeat.

Heero knelt before Mikoto's tombstone. Alone he'd picked his way through the rubble to the cemetery. Amazingly, the cemetery received the least amount of damage from the earthquake. Aside from a few fissures and lopsided graves, it had remained relatively untouched. Heero ghosted his fingertips over Mikoto's name. He traced the engraved letters.

Since Heero was still recovery from his sharingan he kept his eyes bandaged. Sasuke would have his head if he didn't. Thanks to the bandages, though, Heero stumbled more than once on his way to the cemetery. He had taken them off only long enough to locate his stepmother's grave. If Sasuke didn't kill him for coming out here by himself; Noruka would. Heero sighed. The thought of his friend reminded him why he wanted to be alone.

The earthquake had occurred just a few days ago. After things started to settle down a little, Noruka found Heero. Heero had known something was wrong as soon as his friend approached. The older ninja had come to him alone. Noruka proceeded to tell him in almost a whisper that Orim was dead. Orim had had an amazing ability to see chakra. That aside, he was still blind. With everything shaking, Heero imagined Orim's senses had been jarred. Orim hadn't made it to safety. Noruka assured Heero he did all he could to save their friend. Heero didn't blame Noruka. He blamed no one. Death, especially for ninjas, was inevitable. Tzara had said so herself. Heero, the emotionless ninja—the perfect shadow soldier—felt sorrow crushing him. This was the only time he would give himself to grieve. His family needed his strength. He didn't have time to wallow in sadness and self-pity.

After a few more minutes Heero stood. Sighing he turned away from Mikoto's grave. He stretched his hands out and started his trek back to the Hyuuga complex. Things were still pretty hectic in the village. Survivors were still being found and bodies counted. The area near the cemetery though remained deserted. It had been fairly easy to slip away unnoticed.

"Well, well. A little bird has lost his way," an oily voice commented.

Before Heero could react, cold fingers grasped his neck and shoved him against something solid. With his depleted chakra Heero was defenseless. All he could do was try vainly to pry away the fingers cutting off his air. He knew that slithery voice better than he liked. Heero struggled weakly.

"Your chakra levels aren't what they should be, Heero," Orochimaru observed. Heero's gut twisted when he felt the Snake Senin's other hand cup the side of his face. Orochimaru rubbed his icy thumb over Heero's cheek just below the edge of the bandages. "Have you been overworking yourself, my boy?" His breath tickled Heero's ear as Orochimaru added in a whisper, "Trying harder to protect your sister perhaps?" Heero frowned. The Snake Sennin just chuckled. "I was just on my way to pay dear Tzara a visit. With the village defenses down, it was just too tempting an opportunity to resist. However, you caught my attention."

He released Heero. The young man panted heavily, replenishing his oxygen-starved lungs. Suddenly exhausted he slid to the ground and remained sitting. Heero stiffened slightly when he felt cold, scaly skin brush his bare arm. The new presence his guessed to be a snake. It slithered across his stomach and coiled around him. The snake wound its way up his torso two more times before coming to rest its head across his shoulders. Its coils limply kept Heero's arms pinned to his sides. The snake lay loosely enough Heero could have shrugged it off. Instead he stayed still. He knew the moment he moved the snake would constrict. It was Orochimaru's way of demonstrating how he held the young man's life in his icy grasp. Heero also knew Orochimaru wouldn't risk him escaping to warn someone of the Sennin's presence.

"Tell me, my boy, why are you hiding those intriguingly cold eyes of yours?" Orochimaru's fingers were back tracing the edge of the bandages.

"Stop toying with me. In the state I'm in you could easily kill me," Heero replied monotonously.

Orochimaru chuckled. "True, but I'm a scientist. And you're an interesting enough specimen to let live. Quite frankly, if it weren't for their curse marks and sharingans, I'd prefer your abilities over Tzara and Sasuke's. Fire and wind chakras are quite a deadly combination, not to mention your level of chakra control. You're also the only ninja I've heard of to be able to summon a phoenix. Now then, I've answered your question. It's only fair you answer mine." When Heero remained silent he heard Orochimaru sigh. "Fine. I hate to cut our time short, but after all I originally came to see your sister."

"She won't go with you," Heero stated.

"So, she told you of our last encounter," the Snake Sennin commented smoothly. "You may be right, but often a mother's love for her child outweighs the instinct to survive."

Heero's mind raced as he heard Orochimaru's footsteps receding. The closer the due date got for the baby the weaker Tzara grew. Heero doubted she would use the curse mark chakra now. But then again if she was desperate enough she might. Without the seals to keep it in balance her chakra would spike, thus, more than likely killing her and the baby. Or she might decide to accept Orochimaru's offer. Heero didn't want to think about his sister in the hands of that snake.

Without really thinking Heero blurted, "I have the sharingan. That's why I have to keep my eyes covered. Mine doesn't stay fully activated, but it won't fully deactivate either." He heard the footsteps stop.

"How delightfully fascinating. But I hope you aren't wasting my time with lies. Patience was never one of my virtues," Orochimaru calmly spoke.

Heero heard the footsteps approach him. Cold fingers cupped his chin and forced his head up. Soon the bandages were being unwound about his head. Once the fabric left his lids, Heero slowly forced his eyes open. He got a full view of Orochimaru's sickly pale face. The man's lips curved in a smirk.

"Clever boy. In order to protect your sister you presented me with bait I can't resist. I must say I'm intrigued," Orochimaru remarked. He reached up with his other hand and brushed aside Heero's bangs. "With a curse mark, I'm sure you could easily outmatch Sasuke, possibly even Riku." Heero shut his eyes tightly and tried to jerk free of the man's hands. The snake constricted, successfully immobilizing him. Orochimaru chuckled. "It's far too late for second thoughts, my boy."


	7. Chapter 7: My Girl

Hey! Okay, I've re-uploaded chapter one through four with the changes added. So everything should be hunky-dorie. I've decided that the story started in January for the Naruto-verse, so now it would be about June or July in their world. Also, in this story Kakashi was thirty in the original Naruto series. That was the info I had gathered while Xander and I were writing the Yuy Clan Arc. I have since learned he was actually about twenty-six or twenty-seven, but it's a little late to change it for the story. I may later, but in this fic, he's now thirty-three and Tzara would be twenty-eight. Everyone else's ages are as they would be in the anime Naruto Shippuden. I'll be heading back to school soon, so either that means I'll be able to put chapters up faster or it'll take me longer to write them. Guess it depends on my homework. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Gundam Wing

Shadows on the Horizon

Episode 7: My Girl

_Heero heard the footsteps approach him. Cold fingers cupped his chin and forced his head up. Soon the bandages were being unwound about his head. Once the fabric left his lids, Heero slowly forced his eyes open. He got a full view of Orochimaru's sickly pale face. The man's lips curved in a smirk. _

"_Clever boy. In order to protect your sister you presented me with bait I can't resist. I must say I'm intrigued," Orochimaru remarked. He reached up with his other hand and brushed aside Heero's bangs. "With a curse mark, I'm sure you could easily outmatch Sasuke, possibly even Riku." Heero shut his eyes tightly and tried to jerk free of the man's hands. The snake constricted, successfully immobilizing him. Orochimaru chuckled. "It's far too late for second thoughts, my boy."_

Heero forced himself to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. The snake remained tightly coiled around him. Orochimaru took his hands away from Heero's face.

"As weak as you are, there's really nothing to stop me from whisking you away," the Snake Sennin commented.

Heero's eyes snapped open as he spoke, "I'll go with you willingly on two conditions."

Orochimaru smirked shrewdly at him. "Conditions? You're hardly in a position to make demands." A gleam entered the Sennin's eyes as he added, "But for curiosity's sake, what would they be?"

"First, you would stay away from and never do anything to my family or this village again. Second, once I'm strong enough, I get to kill Riku," the boy answered.

"Quite ambitious, aren't you, Heero?" Orochimaru commented with a deep laugh. "But I'm afraid your terms are too high a price for something I could just as easily get for free."

"The curse mark works best when the wielder comes willingly. Otherwise, you would've taken Sasuke during the Chunin Exams three years ago," Heero countered calmly. His eyelids drooped to half mast as the sharingan began to take its toll. He closed his eyes.

"Very astute, Heero," Orochimaru praised him. "I'm finding you more fascinating by the second. However, there are ways to force compliance." The Sennin's cold fingers caressed the side of Heero's face. The boy resisted the urge to cringe away as Orochimaru continued, "Your sister is a prime example. You wouldn't want anything to happen to her or her child, would you? But if Riku were to get loose, I can't even imagine what he would do to them. And in your current state, I doubt you could do much to protect them. They'll never have peace until Riku is killed." Heero remained still as he felt Orochimaru's finger slide under his chin and lift his head slightly. "The best way to do that is for you to accept my offer," the man's words seemed to slither into Heero's mind.

Heero sighed in defeat. Every part of him dreaded going with the Sennin. But his cold logical side won in the end. He would rather face whatever Orochimaru had planned for him than see his sister suffer at the snake lord's hands.

"I accept," he calmly agreed.

"Excellent." Heero could hear the smirk in the man's voice. He released Heero's chin before adding, "However, we're going to have to do something about that chakra of yours. I don't want you dying from a chakra spike before the curse mark has a chance to work."

"Tsunade's come up with some seals she wants to put on Tzara. The seals are supposed to keep Tzara's chakra in check so it won't spike. It'd make sense to try it out before they actually attempt to apply it to her, to make sure nothing drastic will happen," Heero replied monotonously.

Orochimaru chuckled. "So you'll volunteer to be the guinea pig."

"Persuading the Hokage shouldn't be a problem. I'm the only other one they could try it on," Heero affirmed.

"Good boy. How long before it can be done?"

Heero opened his eyes to lock gazes with Orochimaru. "Two weeks at the least, but it could be longer. Tsunade wants to wait until things calm down a bit."

"Very well. In two weeks I'll send a subordinate to check on your progress," the Snake Sennin said as he stood. "Oh and, Heero, if you say a word about this to anyone…I'll kill Tzara's child and drag you to my lair."

"Understood," Heero spoke quietly.

Orochimaru smirked as the snake restraining Heero released the boy and slithered back to its master. "Better replace your bandages, Heero. I sense your brothers coming," the Sennin suggested coolly.

The snake disappeared up Orochimaru's sleeve before the man melted into the soil and vanished. Exhausted, Heero slumped further against the rock slab he'd been propped against. He stared at where Orochimaru had stood. A sense of doom engulfed Heero as if he'd just plunged headfirst off a cliff.

Naruto sat with Gaara on the wooden veranda that wove throughout the Hyuuga complex. As the summer sun warmed their bodies, he took a big gulp of the iced tea Hinata had given him. He watched as Sasuke and Heero sparred in the Hyuuga's courtyard. Tzara had asked Hanabi to perform the sealing for Heero's eyes. Having developed a crush on Heero, the young Hyuuga heir readily agreed. Now Heero was free of the bandages, and, like Tzara's green ones, Heero's eyes were back to their normal deep blue. The chakra film the seals created acted like a transparent blindfold so the two Yuys could use their eyes without being bogged down by their sharingan.

For having recovered not long ago, Heero proved formidable. Sasuke never managed to land a punch on his older brother. He watched Heero like a hawk, totally focused. Ever since Heero had given them the slip a week ago, Sasuke never let the other boy out of his sight. It had taken quite a bit of persuading on Naruto and Tzara's parts before the youngest Uchiha would let Heero do any sort of vigorous activity.

Gaara quietly sipped his tea. His siblings were otherwise preoccupied. Temari had insisted on having "girl time" with Tzara to strengthen their sister-in-law relationship. Kankuro had decided to take a walk throughout the village. Instead of going with his brother, Gaara opted to say and give Naruto some company. He couldn't remember a time when the other boy had been so quiet. For some reason, Naruto's silence worried Gaara. The blonde boy was smiling as he watched the sparring, but Gaara wondered if something was bothering his companion.

"So, what do you think of Temari and Heero getting married?" Naruto asked suddenly, bringing Gaara out of his musings.

The young Kazekage turned his attention to Heero and studied his soon to be brother-in-law. "Temari likes him. He should make a suitable husband. Perhaps even a good Kazekage," Gaara replied monotonously.

Tea sprayed from Naruto's mouth, showering the dirt. "What?" he demanded, his voice cracking slightly. "You're going to make Heero Kazekage?"

"Once he and Temari wed, I plan to make Heero my successor. He'll lead the village well should anything happen to me," Gaara answered.

Naruto waved a hand dismissively. "Nothing's going to happen to you that soon. You're just paranoid because of the thing with the Akatsuki."

"It made me realize how unpredictable the future can be. There's no harm in planning ahead," Gaara admitted. He glanced at Naruto as he changed the subject slightly, "Was Tzara already pregnant when you came to rescue me?"

"Nah," Naruto answered. "That happened a couple weeks after. She was on another mission, though, when we came for you. Otherwise, she would have been there in a heartbeat."

Gaara hesitated before inquiring, "What are your feelings on what happened to her?"

Naruto leaned back against a support beam. "Well, I hate Riku for doing it. But I don't blame the kid, and I'm glad Tzara's keeping the baby. Actually, I'm excited about being an uncle."

"Do you think you and Hinata will have children?" Gaara subtly pressed.

"Heck yeah—I mean no! Dang it, Gaara, not you too! I told you that wasn't a date!" Naruto declared in exasperation. He could have sworn he saw the makings of a smirk on the Kazekage's face.

"Why do you even bother denying it?" Sasuke quipped as he and Heero joined them. Both boys were breathing hard, and sweat glistened on their brows. "You like her, admit it. And she's liked you since our academy days."

"I don't—wait, she has?" Naruto asked in surprise. It never occurred to him that Hinata liked him. Not _like _liked him anyway. "I guess that would explain all the fainting."

"You should tell her how you feel," Heero told him quietly. "Cherish every moment you have with her. You never know when something unexpected may happen and separate you two forever."

He and Naruto kept eye contact for a full minute. During that minute, a startled hush fell over the small group. Heero hardly ever gave advice on relationships or anything other than missions and train. Naruto furrowed his brow in concern. Something was there…deep in his brother's eyes, Naruto could see something. It looked like sorrow or maybe regret. He wasn't sure. And that's what worried him. Heero's eyes suddenly returned to their normal coldness, and he closed them.

"Did Ichiraku's survive?" Heero asked in a monotonous tone.

"The shop didn't…but Chef managed to salvage his cooking stuff, so he's set up a booth. He's helping feed the reconstruction volunteers," Naruto answered almost absently. He continued to stare at his older brother's face.

"Let's all go get some then," Heero's suggestion snapped Naruto out of his scrutinizing. "That means you too, Gaara."

"All right!" The blonde boy leapt to his feet, nearly sloshing his iced tea.

Naruto grabbed Gaara's drink and rushed them to the Hyuuga's kitchen. He set the glasses in the sink. He dashed back down the hall to the courtyard. Heero treating them to anything was about as rare as his advice, so Naruto had no intention of passing up such a limited time offer. In his excitement he almost plowed into Hinata. The young Hyuuga heir, startled as she was, dodged him elegantly. Naruto skid to a halt. Without thinking he grabbed her hand to stop her. Hinata's face tinted red as he studied her.

"N-Naruto," she stammered. She stared at him with wide, timid eyes.

Naruto felt like an idiot for not noticing the all too obvious signs that she had a crush on him. Now that he thought back, it was just so…well, _obvious_. But no girls liked him. Ino didn't like him. Sakura didn't like him. Heck, even Ten Ten didn't like him. Well, not like that anyway. So why would Hinata? Naruto felt the blood rush to his whisker-marked cheeks.

"H-Hinata, I-I-that is…uh," he faltered. _Oh geez, just get it over with_, Naruto chided himself. "Hinata, do…you like…" He trailed off again. His heart beat painfully against his chest. _Man, Kiba and Kankuro would get a kick out of this. I'm acting just like Hinata now_, Naruto silently groaned. "Are you doing anything right now?" he finally blurted.

"N-not at the moment, no," Hinata replied still somewhat shocked he was holding her hand, again.

"Great! Do you want to come with me on a da—I mean, come get some like—love—ramen! Come with me and the guys to get ramen!" Naruto wanted to smack himself. _Dang it! I totally chickened! And I didn't even do it gracefully!_

"Yes!" Hinata's blurted answer startled both of them.

The two young people's blushes deepened feverishly. They gaped at each other in silence. For her part, Hinata's excitement had been subtly growing the moment Naruto grabbed her hand. Her thoughts had been flashing back to their last outing together and the flower Naruto had given her. Even though they lived under the same roof now, they hadn't gotten to hang out at all. Hinata wanted to experience those moments with Naruto again. That longing had fueled her desperate reply.

"I…I want to go with you," she whispered.

"Naruto, hurry up," Sasuke barked from outside.

"Coming!" Naruto called back, snapping out of his trance.

Still holding Hinata's hand, he dashed down the hall. At first Hinata lagged behind him some. Then she suddenly felt excitement and happiness bubbling to bursting inside her. Hinata gently gripped her crush's hand. She smiled as she fell into step beside Naruto. When they met up with the other three boys, the stoic group stared at them. Gaara's expression softened slightly with surprise. Sasuke just smirked at the energetic blonde, and Heero remained as impassive as ever. Hinata looked a little embarrassed but definitely happy.

"Come on, let's go already," Naruto urged, more than a bit flustered.

No one said anything more as they all left the complex. Ninja and civilians were hard at work restoring the damaged village. The group of friends found Ichiraku's booth setup towards the center of the village. Hungry laborers filed past the small stand. Heero led the group to the back of the line. When their turns came, Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame smiled broadly at them.

"Well, Naruto, you and Hinata on another date?" Ichiraku asked cheerily.

Naruto growled in frustration as his face flushed once again. "We're just hanging out," he insisted.

Hinata remained silent. Date or no, she was just glad to spend time with Naruto. Ichiraku nodded knowingly at them but said no more. Heero paid for their food. The group of young people found a spot clear of rubble and sat on the ground. It was when he went to break apart his chopsticks that Naruto realized he hadn't released Hinata's hand. No wonder everyone was getting the wrong idea.

"Oh, sorry, Hinata," Naruto apologized, grinning sheepishly as he tried to let go. Hinata, however, kept a hold of his hand. She blushed a little more. In her own quiet way, she hoped to somehow convey her feelings to Naruto through the small physical contact. Naruto got the idea when he realized she wasn't letting go anytime soon. "Um, okay. Then here, let me help you with that," he said quickly trying to brush off the awkwardness.

Laying aside his own chopsticks, Naruto gripped one of Hinata's chopsticks with his free hand and helped her pull them apart. Still slightly embarrassed, Hinata muttered a quiet thank you. Naruto grinned broadly at her. Then he turned to retrieve his chopsticks only to find Sasuke holding them up to him having already separated them. Naruto thanked him.

"I think the clearing with the stream is still intact if you two want to eat somewhere more romantic," Heero commented impassively.

"Heero!" Naruto snapped. He glared at his older brother as he gripped his chopsticks angrily. The wooden utensils broke. His attention switching to the chopsticks, Naruto complained, "Ah, dang it! Now I have to stand in line again."

"That's your own fault, loser," Sasuke remarked unsympathetically.

Hinata's blush deepened as she spoke up hesitantly, "Uh, N-Naruto. We could…um, if you want…we could share."

Naruto stared at her a bit wide-eyed. _As if this moment couldn't get any more awkward_, he thought dryly. _But seeing as she won't let go of my hand, what choice do I have? I doubt Sasuke, Heero, or Gaara would get me another set of chopsticks._

"Okay…sure," Naruto agreed nervously.

He was surprised when Hinata gathered some noodles from his bowl and, with surprising steadiness, proffered the food to him. _Wait, she's going to feed me?_ he silently exclaimed. Hinata waited patiently. Naruto grinned nervously and then silently ate the noodles. Sasuke had to turn away to hide a smirk. As the group ate Gaara watched Naruto and Hinata with quiet fascination. Heero remained as nonchalant as ever. Hinata alternated feeding Naruto and feeding herself until both their bowls were empty. Naruto let out a content sigh when he finished drinking the broth from his bowl. Hinata shyly drank hers.

"Thanks, Heero," Naruto said cheerfully. The others echoed the comment.

"It's nothing," the older boy replied stoically. "Was there anything else anyone wanted to do?"

"You guys could get off your lazy butts and help with the repairs," a voice teased. The group looked up to see Noruka approaching them. "What is _this_?" the silver haired youth asked indicating Naruto and Hinata. His jade eyes twinkled with fun. "Man, Naruto, you move fast. Didn't you two just go on a date?" Noruka laughed at Naruto's enraged expression.

"They are not dates! Hinata treated me to ramen last time, and Heero treated us this time! If either had been dates, I would have been paying!" Naruto exclaimed in frustration.

"All right, all right," Noruka surrendered, smiling mischievously. "So, Hinata, has he proposed to you?"

"P-Proposed?" the young woman stuttered as she blushed horribly.

Naruto gaped at Noruka. "Are you crazy? We're too young to get married yet!" The four other boys smiled at Naruto's slip up. Realizing what he'd just said Naruto slumped in defeat. "Ah man, I give up already," he grumbled. Noruka laughed.

"Where did you want us to help?" Heero asked.

Once he composed himself, Noruka said, "Well, follow me."

The group returned their bowls to the ramen stand and then followed the silver haired young man. He led them toward the eastern part of the village. As they walked, Hinata still clung to Naruto's hand. He didn't mind so much anymore though. He began making small talk with the shy girl. While the two of them were distracted, Noruka gestured the three other boys closer.

"I saw Kankuro heading for the eastern end of the village. Sasuke, Gaara, you guys could go help him. Heero, you can help me salvage whatever we can from the Hokage Tower," he whispered. The young men gave him questioning looks. Noruka nodded toward Naruto and Hinata. He winked mischievously at the boys, and they understood. Sasuke and Noruka smirked. As Sasuke and Gaara edged away quietly, Noruka turned to Naruto and Hinata. "Hey, did you two notice? Now that the Hokage Mountain is cracked, you can see the tunnel network. You just have to look really carefully," Noruka told them.

"You serious?" Naruto asked as he and Hinata glanced at the giant monument. "I don't see—" Naruto started to say when he turned to Noruka—only to find everyone gone. Realizing he'd just been ditched, Naruto growled. "You jerks!" his yell echoed down the street.

Hinata smiled shyly. Although she felt embarrassed by Noruka's trap to get Naruto and her alone, she was also grateful; though, of course, she'd never dare admit it aloud.

"N-Naruto," she began.

"Sorry about this, Hinata," Naruto apologized with a sheepish grin. "Noruka's about as big a prankster as me."

Hinata shook her head shyly. "I-It's all right. I-I was just thinking…" she paused as she blushed a little more and gently squeezed Naruto's hand, "it's getting late. We…we could watch the sunset t-together."

Naruto shifted uneasily. "Um…yeah, sure," he agreed. "The best view though is from the top of the Hokage Monument. But it might be dangerous up there now."

"We can watch it on the roof of my house," Hinata softly suggested.

"All right. It's a date!" Naruto exclaimed. Instantly his blue orbs bug-eyed, and Hinata glanced away with an embarrassed smile. Flabbergasted, Naruto blurted, "No! Th-that's not what I meant—I mean—ARGGGGHHH!" He smacked his forehead with his free hand.

Kakashi walked quietly with his hands deep in his pockets. Making his way through the recovering village, Kakashi headed for the bridge. He had asked an old friend to meet him there. It was thanks to this certain friend the village was being rebuilt so quickly after the earthquake. Shops were opening up again here and there. Customers and workers milled about the streets. Kakashi smiled to himself when he passed the booth for Ichiraku Ramen. _Naruto should be pleased to see them still in business,_ he thought amused.

When he reached his destination Kakashi sighed. Not for the first time since the quake, Kakashi's heart sank when he arrived at the bridge. The wooden structure lay broken in half, and one end was submerged. Kakashi gazed sadly at the ruined viaduct. _So much for my grand proposal_, he thought wryly. As much as he wanted to ask Tzara here, he guessed he'd just have to do it somewhere else. He absently fingered the little box he kept handy in his pocket. He sighed.

"You wanted to see me?" a voice asked beside him.

Kakashi glanced at the bear-masked Anbu. "Hey there, Tenzou," Kakashi greeted cheerily. "I have a big favor to ask."

"Concerning a certain kunoichi?" Tenzou commented, and Kakashi heard the smile in the younger man's voice.

"I guess I am getting a bit predictable," Kakashi said in mock resignation. He produced a scroll from his ninja pouch and handed it to Tenzou.

"As far as the subject of your girlfriend goes, yeah," the young Anbu agreed. He unrolled the parchment and took a look. A smirk was evident in his tone as he said, "I think I know a good spot."

"I really appreciate this," Kakashi told him sincerely.

"Not a problem, sir," Tenzou replied. "If you don't mind my asking, have you proposed to her yet?"

Kakashi sighed. "No. Unfortunately, the earthquake ruined my ideal spot to do it," he said, his eye straying to the broken bridge.

His visible eye widened when suddenly wooden planks sprouted from each piece of the ruined structure and linked the two together again. It looked as if the bridge was literally growing back. And then there it stood, completely whole again as if it'd never been broken. Kakashi glanced at Tenzou in time to see him release his hand seal.

"That's two you owe me," he remarked good-naturedly.

Kakashi smiled at him. "Right," he agreed. "Thanks, Tenzou."

Tenzou nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some things that require my attention."

"Of course, but one more thing," Kakashi added, "Concerning the other favor, I'd appreciate it if you'd be discreet."

"I'm an Anbu. Keeping secrets is what I do best," Tenzou said with a chuckle.

"You've been hanging out with Imp too much," Kakashi remarked.

Tenzou shrugged. "He keeps things interesting, that's for sure. I'll see you around, Kakashi." With that he disappeared.

His spirits rising, Kakashi crossed the newly built bridge. He decided, after thinking about it, to head further into the village. He wanted to see how Tzara was feeling and, possibly, bring her to the bridge. He had checked the Hyuuga complex earlier, but Hiashi had told him that Tzara went shopping with Temari. Kakashi preferred to get the proposal done before something else happened to the bridge…or Tzara herself.

Tsunade still hadn't decided when to apply the seals to his girlfriend. The Hokage wanted Tzara in top condition for the sealing, but as the young woman's pregnancy wore on Tzara became more easily wearied. Kakashi also noticed dark circles returning to Tzara's eyes since she'd gone to live with the Hyuugas. _I thought her nightmares had stopped,_ he mused. _Why would they suddenly start up again? Stress? Tzara's dealt with worse stress than a sealing. I guess I'll ask her about it._

As Kakashi walked he spotted Asuma and Kurenai approaching him. Kakashi chuckled. Tzara wasn't the only pregnant kunoichi in the village. Kurenai's stomach bulged quite a bit under her red dress. She walked with one arm hooked through Asuma's and a shopping bag hanging from the other. Tzara told Kakashi how she and Kurenai had started to bond more since they were somewhat going through the same thing. Kakashi smiled as he remembered asking Tzara what she and Kurenai talked about. 'Baby stuff, ranting about overprotective boyfriends on both their parts, and then swooning over those same two overbearing men,' was what she had playfully told him.

"Hey, Kakashi," Asuma greeted, "What, no girlfriend hanging on your arm today?"

"Not right now. I see you've got one of your own though," Kakashi remarked playfully.

Asuma shrugged but he smirked. "Just fulfilling my duty as a boyfriend."

Kurenai scoffed. "Right. That's why I'm the one carrying the shopping bag." Asuma grimaced and chuckled nervously. Ignoring him for the moment Kurenai turned her attention back to Kakashi. "We've been shopping for baby stuff. Thankfully, my apartment wasn't damaged too badly so I was able to salvage some things. I've been staying at the hospital until my apartment can be rebuilt," she explained. "I heard Tzara's staying at the Hyuuga complex. How's she doing?"

"I'm on my way to check on her now. Things have been so busy lately, I haven't gotten much of a chance to see her," Kakashi told them.

"Well, looks you don't have far to go. She's over there," Asuma commented, looking past Kakashi.

Kakashi turned and followed Asuma's gaze. Not far from them, Tzara was walking with Temari. Apparently, Tzara had managed to buy herself some new clothes from one of the restored shops. Instead of her beige shorts and one of the Hyuuga's kimonos, she wore dark pants and a red, sleeveless maternity blouse. The red shirt brought out the color of Tzara's cheeks, complimenting her already beautiful face. Tzara's green eyes danced as she spoke to Temari, but Kakashi noticed weariness in them. Sure enough, Kakashi was able to make out the dark circles shadowing her eyes. Kakashi frowned slightly with concern. His scrutinizing was cut short though when he noticed Tzara and Temari's third companion.

Genma. The senbon chewing shinobi walked beside Tzara. He carried a couple shopping bags which Kakashi assumed belonged to Tzara. Kakashi's eyes narrowed when he saw Genma's free hand ghosting Tzara's lower back. Kakashi involuntarily stiffened. _He's probably just supporting her_, Kakashi chided himself. _Tzara has been a bit unsteady on her feet. _He doubted Tzara could even feel Genma's hand. But Kakashi couldn't seem to relax.

It wasn't that he didn't like Genma, Kakashi seemed to be assuring himself a lot recently. Genma just tended to be very friendly. Kakashi tried not to let it bother him, but Genma was just a little _too_ friendly toward Tzara for the older Jounin's liking. As if to prove Kakashi's point, Genma caught Tzara when she suddenly stumbled. Genma's hands lingered on Tzara's waist for a moment even after she righted herself. The young man smirked ever so slightly. He silently stuffed a hand in his pocket but kept the other on Tzara's waist. Genma subtly settled his arm about Tzara.

Kakashi's blood boiled. Casting aside his usually calm demeanor, Kakashi openly glared at Genma. The Copy Ninja's hands clenched at his sides. Tension polluted the air around him and reverberated through every muscle in his body. Kurenai and Asuma must have sensed it. They silently watched the proceedings, deciding not to interfere with the ex-Anbu. It took all his ninja training for Kakashi not to attack Genma. He kept his breathing even, but raw fury seemed to blaze from his visible eye and sear through the headband covering his other eye.

"Genma, you can let go now," Tzara commented with some annoyance.

"Nah, I should probably hold on just in case you really do fall one of these times," Genma teased, although Kakashi could tell he was somewhat serious. Kakashi suppressed another wave of killing intent.

"As a shinobi it should be easy for you to catch me if I do happen to fall. However, I'm plenty capable of walking on my own. So off," Tzara said dryly, smacking Genma's hand off her side.

"All right, all right," Genma surrendered good-naturedly. He looked away…only to lock gazes with a very ticked off Kakashi Hatake. Genma immediately lowered his arm to his side. Kakashi strode purposefully toward the group, Asuma and Kurenai following quietly behind.

"Hey, Kakashi," Tzara greeted her boyfriend as she smiled at him. Her smile faded when she noticed the look Kakashi was giving Genma.

"Thanks, Genma, but I can take it from here," Kakashi said in a controlled voice.

Despite his tension, Kakashi's movements were fluid as he took the shopping bags from Genma'a hand. Kakashi, deliberately stepping between Tzara and Genma, easily slid his arm around Tzara's shoulders and pulled her close. He shot Genma another 'Get away from my girl, or you're a dead man' glare. The tension in the air seemed almost tangible. However, Kakashi finally won the silent battle when Genma looked away.

For her part, Tzara felt uneasy in such a firm embrace. Flashbacks of her ordeal with Riku threatened to surface. She gently pried Kakashi's fingers from her shoulder in an attempt to quell her rising panic. Kakashi glanced down at her. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and maneuvered his arm so it hung loosely across her shoulders. His visible eye closed in an apologetic smile. Tzara smiled back forgivingly.

"Is that an engagement ring I see?" Tzara asked Kurenai in an effort to divert attention from the awkward situation.

"Yes," Kurenai affirmed. She held out her hand, shopping bag sliding from her wrist to her elbow.

Tzara's smile widened. "It's beautiful. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm assuming the groom is a certain smoker we know." Kurenai chuckled, and Asuma rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly. Tzara giggled. "Well, congrats to both of you."

"What about you, Tzara? Has Kakashi proposed yet?" Genma asked, moving to stand beside Asuma. Temari frowned dangerously at Genma and briefly wondered if the guy had a death wish.

Without thinking Asuma teased, "The prospect of having a kid right off the bat might've given him second thoughts." Kurenai sharply elbowed him in the ribs. "'Course it unnerved me too a bit when Kurenai gave me the news," Asuma quickly recovered.

Kakashi, however, still felt a small pang of guilt. He was all too aware of the difference in his and Asuma's situations. Kurenai carried Asuma's child inside her. Tzara's child, however, wasn't technically Kakashi's. Despite that, Kakashi noticed he'd started developing an indirect bond with the unborn child.

"Actually I'm looking forward to meeting my new son," Kakashi told Asuma. Everyone smiled, including Genma. "Well, the sun is going down, and Tzara is probably pretty worn out from the day," Kakashi spoke up again.

"I'm feeling a bit sleepy myself," Kurenai agreed.

The group said their good-byes before heading to their destinations. Temari positioned herself between Kakashi and Genma as they walked. Kakashi noticed her glance at the other Jounin meaningfully. Genma seemed to get the hint and wisely turned to head home by a different route. Kakashi walked silently with Tzara and Temari, the setting sun lighting their way. Even though he didn't outwardly show it, Kakashi was still furious with Genma. Kakashi decided not to propose to Tzara tonight. He was angry, and he didn't want that to effect the proposal. Curse Genma for getting him so riled up. Instead Kakashi tried to quell his fury and just enjoy being with Tzara. Besides, the young woman seemed too exhausted to handle any surprises tonight. When they reached the newly built bridge Tzara paused.

"Odd, the bridge was still broken when Temari and I left this morning," Tzara commented.

Kakashi shrugged. "One of the Anbu rebuilt it today with a jutsu."

"Is it really so important that an Anbu needed to do it?" Temari remarked sarcastically.

"Well, the Anbu operative did it as a favor for a friend of his," Kakashi explained nonchalantly.

"How would you know?" Temari challenged.

Kakashi glanced down at the water. "Because he did it for me," he answered. "He knew the bridge is special to me."

"Why?" Temari inquired.

"It's the place where my reason for living smiled and waved at me," Kakashi answered solemnly. Tzara looked at him in surprise. He glanced at her. "Seeing that smile became reason enough for a lonely Anbu to keep coming back home alive. When the fifteen-year-old owner of that smile disappeared, it made me all the more determined to live. So I could someday see her smile again." He gently embraced Tzara. "This bridge reminds me that I don't intend to lose her a second time." Tzara returned the hug.

Temari smirked. She decided to sneak away while they were distracted. She figured the two could use some time alone. She quietly headed back for the Hyuuga complex. Kakashi and Tzara stood silently holding each other for a few moments. It was Tzara who finally spoke up.

"Kakashi, about Genma," she started as she pulled away slightly to look at him, "well, you know how he is. But I try not to let him get too friendly since we're just friends and—" Kakashi pulled down his mask and silenced her with a kiss.

After they broke contact he whispered, "I know." Tzara smiled at him. Kakashi returned her smile and replaced his mask. He cupped the side of her face in his right hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb. Then in a more serious tone he added, "If Genma ever makes you uncomfortable, tell me, and I'll make him back off." Tzara nodded. Kakashi gently rubbed his thumb over the dark circle beneath her eye. "Have the nightmares started again?" he asked.

Tzara looked away and shrugged. "Yeah, but I can handle them on my own," she said quietly.

"Like you were already doing?" Kakashi gave her a knowing look.

Tzara met his gaze. "I can't allow myself to cling to a security blanket, or they'll never go away."

"Am I the security blanket?" Kakashi inquired. It would make sense. She had stopped having the nightmares when he stayed with her at the hospital. "Maybe Hiashi would let me—"

"I'll be all right, Kakashi," Tzara insisted.

Kakashi frowned. "Tzara, you need your sleep now more than ever. If that means sleeping close to me then let me stay with you. Please, swallow your pride for our child's sake as well as your own."

"This isn't about my pride. Living together would cause people to get the wrong idea," Tzara told him. She chuckled humorlessly. "I've hardly ever set foot in your apartment. And yet, when people first find out I'm pregnant they immediately assume you're the father. I don't want to burden you," she blurted. Tears in her eyes reflected the golden twilight behind Kakashi. Tzara looked away saying, "And I don't want to stain your reputation anymore than I—"

"Stop it," Kakashi ordered firmly. He held her head in his hands and gently forced her to look him in the eye. "I have never thought of you as a burden or a stain. If I were so worried about my image, I would've abandoned you long ago. But I won't. I never will, Tzara, not willingly. I love you. I told you 'nothing and no _one_ will ever change that'."

Kakashi embraced her again. It hurt him that she thought of herself as only baggage to him. Even though he knew it wasn't his fault, Kakashi felt responsible for what happened to her. He would've gone with her, but he had already been deployed on a mission with Team 7. Besides, it was supposed to be an A-rank mission, nothing Tzara couldn't handle alone. After all, she had done several S-rank missions already. Kakashi was on a mission, totally oblivious to Tzara's predicament. There was nothing he could've done. But no matter what logic said, regret still plagued Kakashi. Tzara had suffered all alone. Even now, crying silently on his shoulder, she tried to face everything on her own. But no more…_no more_.

"I'm here, Tzara," Kakashi spoke softly to her. "I'm here. You don't have to go it alone anymore. I'll protect you. Remember? I won't abandon my comrades. And you're far more than a comrade to me. I love you."

"I love you more," Tzara whispered into his shoulder.

Kakashi chuckled lightly. "That's debatable," he teased.

Tzara emitted a choked giggle. Pulling away from his shoulder she told him, "I better get back before my brothers think you've run off with me."

Kakashi pressed their foreheads together. "Maybe I should," he whispered.

"Only my husband can do that," she said in mock apology. "Until then, I guess we'll just have to cope," she said nonchalantly.

"Fair enough," Kakashi said playfully and smiled at her.

Kakashi wrapped his arms further around her and, without letting her feel it, he made a hand sign. A pink cherry blossom petal floated past their heads. Tzara stared at it in confusion. There were no cherry blossom trees that she knew of in Konoha. Then she noticed the air obtaining a slight breeze. Another pink petal floated passed. Still more followed in a steady flow. Tzara glanced back at Kakashi in puzzlement. Gliding his hand along her left arm he gently gripped her left hand. He put his free hand in his pocket.

"This is a genjutsu, isn't it?" Tzara asked with a knowing smirk.

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, those are," he said. Removing his hand from his pocket, he held up a cherry blossom as he knelt down on one knee. "But this isn't."

Suddenly the petals flew away to reveal a golden ring pinched between his fingers. The sunset bathed the cherry blossom jewel in a golden glow. The diamond center and emerald pollen sacs sparkled in the fading light. Tzara stared at the ring. Then she back at Kakashi.

"What do you say?" Kakashi asked. "Will you allow me the honor of being your husband?"

Tzara's weary, green eyes sparked to life once more. Tears of joy and possibly relief sprang to them. Her smile matched the twilight's radiance and made Kakashi's heart soar. He gave her his signature smile. Tzara laughed quietly, happily.

"Yes," she answered.


	8. Chapter 8: Of Seals and Surnames

Hey! Think I dropped off the face of the earth? Lol. Well, I apologize for this being so late. I'm back at college, and life's crazier than ever. Also, the university's server doesn't display the fanfiction website properly, so the only thing I'm able to do on it is read. I have to walk to McDonald's if I want to do anything other than read. I'm going to try and start uploading every Tuesday, but I'm not making any promises. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologize for its shortness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Naruto.

Shadows on the Horizon

Episode 8: Of Seals and Surnames

"Tzara? Why did you keep your original name instead of changing it to Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

Naruto was sitting cross-legged on the Hyuugas' wooden verandah. Tzara, who sat beside him, glanced up from the book she'd been reading. Her bright, green eyes shifted their gaze to the sky as she pondered Naruto's question.

"For the same reason you kept your name when I adopted you, I guess," she answered nonchalantly. "I've been a Yuy for so long; it just never occurred to me to change. Why? Are you thinking of changing yours?" She looked at him.

Naruto shrugged. "I was just thinking that most families have the same last name. Because you, Heero, Sasuke, and I have different surnames, people don't think we're related to each other. It gets annoying having to explain it every time we meet someone new."

"Well, we could change it so we all have the same surname," Tzara suggested. "What do you think we should change it to?"

Naruto closed his eyes and furrowed his brow in concentration. "You adopted me, so I guess the logical choice would be to change it to Yuy. But Naruto Yuy sounds kinda weird," he said, scrunching his face in mild disgust.

They heard someone scoff from the nearby hallway, "Well Sasuke Uzumaki sounds worse." Sasuke emerged from the hall and walked over to them. Leaning against the wall he added, "Besides, Tzara and Heero are technically Uchiha, so you're the only one who needs to change names, loser."

Naruto glared at him. "Oh yeah, jerk? Maybe Tzara and Heero don't want to change their names to Uchiha," Naruto retorted.

"Seeing as I'm going to be marrying Kakashi someday, my name's going to change anyway. So it's really up to you guys," Tzara remarked simply.

Naruto noticed his sister peek at the cherry blossom ring on her finger. He smiled. It was about time Kakashi-sensei proposed to her. Naruto felt immensely happy for his sister. Aside from Iruka-sensei, Kakashi had been one of the only father figures in Naruto's life. And Tzara had been Naruto's mother figure. For him, it made sense they should get together. Suddenly a thought struck him.

"Why don't we ask Kakashi-sensei if we can have his name?" Naruto offered. Tzara looked at him uncertainly. Sasuke stared at Naruto as if his adopted brother had just grown two more heads. Naruto shrugged. "I mean, you're going to be marrying him anyway, so why don't we all take his name?" he suggested to Tzara.

She explained slowly, "Naruto, Kakashi and I would have to adopt you guys as our kids for that to work."

"So? It's not like you and I are blood related. It won't make any difference to me," Naruto replied nonchalantly.

Sasuke scoffed again, "Forget it, loser. I just got used to calling Tzara 'sister'; there's no way I'm going to start calling her 'mom'."

"Same here," Heero spoke up.

The oldest brother walked out of the same hallway from which Sasuke had come. Temari was with him, her arm looped through his. Neji and Hinata followed them.

"Just let me know what you decide, so I know what to call myself when I marry your brother," Temari remarked to the two Chuunin.

Naruto let out a low 'hm'. "What do you think, Hinata? You wanna be called Uchiha, Yuy, or Uzumaki?" he asked the shy girl as Hinata sat between him and Tzara. Everyone, except Hinata and Tzara, stared at the blonde in bafflement. Tzara stifled a giggle.

Hinata blushed. "W-well, any name…is fine with me. I'll love you no matter what you're called, Naruto."

"Lady Hinata," Neji commented in surprise.

Neji knew about the affections his cousin held for the blonde ninja. But Neji would sooner pin his foot to the floor with a kunai than believe Hinata would openly admit her love. And she just did. With very little stammering. Neji stared in bewilderment at his cousin. What had he missed?

"Like I said, it doesn't really matter to me what name we use," Tzara said.

"I don't care, so long as it's not Hatake," Heero agreed.

Quickly recovering from his earlier shock, Neji spoke, "It would make sense to go with Uchiha since three-fourths of your family is _technically_ Uchiha."

"And, Naruto, if you don't want to completely change your name, you could call yourself Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha," Tzara told the young blonde.

"Hm. Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha," Naruto said, trying the name.

"It has a nice sound to it," Hinata encouraged.

Naruto grinned. "All right. I like it! From now on, we're Uchiha!"

"So I'll be an Uchiha instead of a Yuy then," Temari remarked. She smiled. "I'm with Hinata. The name's not the reason I'm marrying Heero after all."

Temari glanced at her fiancé, but Heero just silently stared at the ground. Her smile slowly faded. Tzara noted the change in Temari's expression and wondered about it. She looked at Heero, but her younger brother continued staring at the ground. Just then Hanabi peeked around the corner of the hall and announced lunch was ready. Sasuke started toward Tzara to help her up, but she gave a tiny shake of her head and a meaningful look. Sasuke frowned in confusion at her. However, he said nothing.

"Heero, would you help me please?" Tzara asked.

Heero left Temari's side and obliged. As the others headed inside, Tzara held Heero back. He gazed at her expectantly.

"What's going on between you and Temari?" Tzara quietly inquired.

"Nothing," Heero answered flatly.

Tzara studied his face for a long moment. "Mmhm," she hummed in a teasing but totally unconvinced tone. "Have you proposed to her yet?" she whispered.

Heero paused a moment, and Tzara noticed his eyes sadden a bit. He looked away from her as he simply replied, "No."

"Why not?"

"I can't," he told her, still refusing to look at her.

"Have you even gotten a ring yet?"

"No."

Tzara smiled reassuringly at him. "Heero, if you need me to, I'll help you pay for it. Or I'll buy it. You can pay me back when you're able," she encouraged gently.

Heero sighed. "Money's got nothing to do with it. I just…I can't, Tzara."

"Why?" Tzara questioned with a slight frown. "Are you having second thoughts?"

Heero sighed sadly. "Something like that," he admitted.

Tzara's gentle smile returned. "It's okay to be nervous, you know," she told him.

"I'm not nervous," Heero argued.

Tzara rolled her eyes at her brother's defensive response. Men and their egos, she thought. "But you're unsure," she tried again, her smile fading to a knowing expression.

"I…" Heero started but stopped. He contemplated his sister's statement for a moment with unease in his eyes. Finally he sighed and closed his eyes. "Yeah," he confessed.

"Heero, it's okay to be uncertain about things. That's just part of life," Tzara reassured him.

"You don't seem uncertain about marrying Kakashi," Heero countered.

Tzara's gaze dropped to the floorboards. "Sometimes I wonder if it'll work out between us. Mostly because of the baby," she disclosed. Turning back to Heero she added nonchalantly, "It's just one of those situations where we'll just have to wait and see. Kakashi's obviously serious about overcoming his feelings towards the baby, or else he wouldn't have proposed to me. But enough about me and Kakashi. What's got you uneasy about marrying Temari?"

"Do you think Kakashi will be a good father?" Heero asked. He opened his eyes but seemed to study one of the scroll pockets on his green Jounin vest.

"Heero," Tzara said with a warning edge in her voice. She knew her brother was avoiding the subject, but she wasn't about to allow it. "Come on, spill it."

Heero sighed again. "I…," he tried, yet the words caught in his throat. He just couldn't bring himself to actually say it. "I just…can't, Tzara."

"Why? What's the problem?" she gently pressed. "Do you not love Temari as much as you thought you did?"

"I do love her," he said quietly. Then he added, "That's the problem." Before Tzara could interrogate him further, Heero called, "Naruto, get out here."

"Heero," Tzara said, trying to get his attention. But her younger brother pointedly ignored her. Tzara sighed. She knew all too well that was Heero's way of saying a conversation was over.

"What?" Naruto asked as he peeked around the corner.

"Come help Tzara," Heero ordered.

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Didn't she ask you?"

"Yes, but if you're planning on courting Hinata then you need to learn to be more of a gentleman," Heero answered monotonously.

Tzara smiled when Naruto didn't protest. Now he actually appeared eager. He quickly approached Tzara, and glanced from her to Heero uncertainly. Was he supposed to carry her or something. Might be difficult with Tzara being pregnant. Naruto started to make a hand sign to concentrate his chakra. Heero's hand slammed down on Naruto's with a loud slap, knocking Naruto's hands away from each other. Naruto glared angrily at his brother.

"No jutsus," Heero said firmly.

Naruto continued to scowl at Heero as the young blonde rubbed his smarting hands. Tzara herself was a little stunned that Heero had actually hit Naruto in a reprimanding manner. It was so uncharacteristic of the stoic young man that Tzara had to stifle a giggle. Naruto again looked at her, uncertain of what to do. Tzara smiled fondly at him.

"Hook your arm," she instructed. Naruto did, and Tzara slipped her arm through the loop. "Now, you just walk with me like you're leading me somewhere."

Satisfied Naruto could get Tzara in the house without yanking her arm off or making her fall off the walkway, Heero turned to leave. Tzara hesitated when she noticed him not following.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked Heero.

Heero shook his head. "I need to talk to the Hokage," he told her.

"Couldn't it wait 'til after lunch?" Tzara pressed.

"I'd rather take care of it now," Heero said.

Then Heero turned and left without another word. Tzara glanced at Naruto. The young blonde shrugged. Tzara stared after Heero again for a moment before letting Naruto lead her along the verandah.

Naruto grinned proudly as he started guiding his sister inside the house. He couldn't wait to impress Hinata. The day they sat on the Hyuugas' rooftop to watch the sunset Naruto and Hinata had made a deal. They would try dating for awhile. Give or take a year or two. If they decided they really did like each other then they would date longer, and maybe someday get married. But that was the distant future. Right now Naruto was still getting used to the fact that Hinata already seemed to love him. Naruto, though, was a bit unsure how he felt. He liked Hinata, but he wanted to make sure he wasn't just settling because Hinata seemed to be the only girl who liked him. That wouldn't be fair to either her or him.

"Where's Heero?" Temari asked as Naruto helped Tzara sit down at the low table.

"He said that he wanted to talk to Granny Tsunade," Naruto explained. "He didn't say why though."

"Heero's been acting a bit weird lately," Temari commented quietly.

Naruto nodded. "Tell me about it. He's gotten real serious," he agreed.

"That's nothing new. Heero's always serious," Sasuke interjected.

"No, like more than usual, and he's been more…well…mentor-like, I guess," Naruto retorted. He crossed his arms. "He's definitely acting weird. Wonder what's wrong."

Kankuro scoffed as he dished food onto his plate. "Knowing Heero, he'll tell us when he wants, and no amount of pressure will make him tell us sooner."

Naruto plopped down on a cushion beside Hinata. "Ain't that the truth," he remarked in agreement.

"It could have to do with his betrothal to Miss Temari," Hiashi commented sagely. "Marriage is a very serious undertaking. The prospect has a way of unsettling people and making them more contemplative about the future." The Hyuuga leader turned his stern gaze upon Naruto. Naruto grinned nervously and shifted uneasily in his seat. Hinata blushed as she smiled slightly.

Tzara smiled at the young couple before stealing a glance at Temari. The young Sand Kunoichi furrowed her brow and bit her bottom lip, indicating her deep concentration. Tzara's eyes softened with sympathy. _What's up with you lately, Heero? Why won't you tell me?_ Tzara wondered.

"You're sure about this?" Tsunade asked resignedly.

The Hokage sat in a hospital office serving as her headquarters 'til the Hokage Tower was rebuilt. Her amber eyes appraised the young man before her. Heero's cobalt eyes returned her stare unflinchingly. He looked much healthier now and more rested. The seals on his eyes were working superbly…and now they were going to throw his health right back down the drain.

"You know, Tzara will have my head for this," the Hokage commented. She closed her eyes and sighed. "But I agree. The seals for Tzara's chakra network need to be tested before we try applying them to her. I also recognize the fact you're the only one on whom we could properly test them. You do realize the same risks that apply to Tzara apply to you as well? Just because you _aren't_ pregnant and _don't_ have a curse mark doesn't mean there is any less danger."

"But if the seals do work, then Tzara and I will be more efficient in battle since we won't have to worry as much about our chakras spiking," Heero replied bluntly.

Tsunade sighed again. She'd rather not put the seals on either Heero or Tzara. The risks were so great, but the risks posed if they weren't sealed were even greater. Tsunade clenched her hands together and seemed to bore holes into her desk with her glare. Jiraiya and she thought of Tzara and the rest of the household as family. Tzara and Tsunade were so much alike they almost could have been mother and daughter. Tsunade's bond with Naruto had already been established when she came to Konoha. After Tzara adopted Naruto, Tsunade had developed similar relations with Sasuke and Heero over the last few years.

Tsunade didn't want her family in pain. She had been weighing the pros and cons of the sealing for several weeks now. She didn't want to bring more problems for the Yuy—recently renamed Uchiha, as Heero had informed her—household. Those kids had had their fair share of trouble. However, the problems that could arise without the seals were even greater.

"Very well," Tsunade finally consented. "I'm changing things a bit, so tell Hiashi I'll be performing the sealing in two days. I want him, Neji, and Hinata present as well. Since the usual sealing chambers are now destroyed, I think it'd be best to perform the sealing perhaps in the Hyuuga dojo." She relaxed her posture and turned a fond yet concerned gaze on Heero. "Will two days be all right for you?"

Heero nodded. "Shouldn't be a problem."

Tsunade smirked. In the three years she'd known him, Heero was never one to stay down for long. "Because of the earthquake, preparations for Temari and your wedding have been postponed. We'll probably have to move the ceremony to Suna, though. There's really nowhere to do it here now." She watched Heero with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Almost immediately Heero stated, "I can't marry Temari."

"What?" Tsunade demanded in shock. She nearly asked if he was joking, but she knew Heero rarely joked about anything. Heero's cold, blue eyes reeked with seriousness. _Perhaps with all that's happened he's gotten nervous. He and Temari are still fairly young after all._ "What do you mean? Don't tell me you're nervous. The great, emotionless, tough-guy Heero Yuy is nervous?" Tsunade chided lightly. She couldn't imagine Heero seriously refusing to marry Temari. The boy was completely hooked on the Sand Kunoichi. Anyone with eyes and a brain could see that.

"I can't marry her, Lady Hokage. Please, find someone else," Heero replied coldly.

Tsunade's shock turned to anger. "Find someone else? You agreed to the betrothal; you can't just toss it aside! Besides, any moron can tell you love her! Don't you?" Tsunade snarled.

Heero tensed ever so slightly at her question. He locked gazes with her. They stared at each other for a long minute. Tsunade could just barely see the internal struggle swirling in the boy's usually emotionless eyes.

"Answer me, Heero," Tsunade ordered in a dangerously low tone.

Heero hesitated. "I…I…" he tried. Finally he closed his eyes and blurted, "I don't love Temari."

"Liar," Tsunade replied simply. "Look me in the eye and say you don't love her."

Heero reluctantly opened his eyes and met the Hokage's gaze. He started to speak but stopped. He did this a couple times, pain flashing across his eyes with each try. Tsunade's gaze softened slightly with sympathy. Finally Heero clenched his fists angrily.

"Find someone else," he demanded. He turned to leave.

Tsunade quickly stood and strode around her desk. Before Heero reached the door, Tsunade caught his arm. With ease she pulled him into a warm, strong embrace. Heero's eyes widened with surprise. Tsunade held him to her with one arm looped about him while her free hand gently pressed his head to her shoulder. At the same time, she made sure to avoid any awkwardness her large chest might cause. Memories of how Mikoto used to hold him flashed through Heero's mind. He tried to pull away, but Tsunade hugged him firmly yet with motherly affection.

"You can't fool me, Heero Yuy," Tsunade told him softly, "or Heero Uchiha rather. You love Temari. I can see how much it kills you to say you don't, so why are you denying her?"

Heero closed his eyes tightly and remained rigid in the Hokage's hold. "Please, Lady Tsunade," he nearly begged. "Please just find someone else."

"Why? What happened?" Tsunade questioned.

"I realized recently that I'm not the right one for Temari. I'm not the best she can do," he said quietly.

"I don't believe you," she replied with a slight headshake. Tsunade took her hand from his head and hugged him tighter. "What's really going on, Heero?"

Heero opened his eyes as he lifted his head and once again met her gaze. "Lady Tsunade, please trust me. I can't marry Temari."

Tsunade stared at him for a long moment. Finally she sighed. "Fine. I'll consider it, but I'm not going to decide anything just yet," she told him. She brushed his bangs from his eyes adding, "Go home and get some rest. We'll talk more about this after the sealing. Got it?"

It was Heero's turn to sigh. "Fine," he grudgingly consented.

Tsunade released him and allowed him to leave. As the young man exited the makeshift office, Tsunade stared after him. She couldn't imagine what might have caused his sudden refusal to the betrothal. Tsunade pushed the issue to the back of her mind. She would deal with it later. Right now she needed to concentrate on the sealing. She hoped for Heero and Tzara's sakes the sealing would go off without a hitch. However, Tsunade knew the dangers and wouldn't allow herself any leeway. She was going to take as many precautions as possible. Tsunade stepped back to her desk. She pulled out her hidden bottle of sake and took a long swig. Then she replaced the bottle. Time to get to work.

"Shizune!" the Hokage barked.


	9. Chapter 9: A Brother's Protection

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Gundam Wing

Shadows on the Horizon

Episode 9: A Brother's Protection

Heero tried not to cringe as Tsunade's manicured fingernails rapidly danced across his skin. He was sitting cross-legged and shirtless in the middle of the Hyuuga dojo. The wooden floor slightly chilled his bare feet, but his jeans protected his legs from the cool timber. Heero gripped his knees in an effort to remain still. Tsunade continued drawing the blood characters on him, oblivious to the young man's torment. Unfortunately for Heero, his back was the most ticklish area of his body. He glanced toward the far wall.

Hinata shyly stood watching them. Heero figured the young girl would rather be with Naruto, but she showed no sign of dislike. Though shy, Hinata had a serious air about her. She understood the consequences if something went wrong during the sealing. That's why she was there. Sakura stood on Hinata's left. The Hokage knew she'd be at least somewhat worn out from performing the sealing, so she had brought Sakura in case Heero needed healing. Sakura had a hand covering her mouth to hide her smile. She remembered a time when, almost three years ago, Team 7, Noruka, and Orim had trapped Heero and tickled him 'til the stoic boy laughed.

Not far from the two girls, Jiraiya was leaning against the wall. Tsunade had recruited the Toad Sage to be present as another precaution. The Toad Sennin watched the proceedings with a careful but friendly eye. He too knew the risks involved. He glanced at Hiashi and Neji standing on either side of Heero and then over at Hinata. Although Jiraiya hoped having three Hyuugas present would be enough, he was prepared to step in if things got out of hand. This was his godson's older brother, after all. Jiraiya smiled at that thought. Okay, so he was fond of the Uchiha kids too.

Tsunade finished the blood characters and stood up. "There," she commented. "I managed to combine the seals into one. Activating it will be more painful, but the seal should do its job well." She glanced at the three Hyuugas in the room. "Ready?" she asked them.

Neji and Hiashi nodded as Hinata joined them. The Hyuuga heiress knelt in front of Heero and the three Hyuugas simultaneously activated their Byakugans. Neji placed his hands on Heero's left shoulder, and Hiashi put his hands on Heero's right. Heero took a steadying breath, trying to calm his growing anxiety.

"You ready, kiddo?" Tsunade asked Heero.

Heero sighed. "Let's get this over with," he stated flatly.

"All right," the Hokage agreed.

Silence and absolute stillness reigned for a few breath-halting moments. Tzara. Temari. Naruto and Sasuke. Their faces flashed before Heero's mind's eye. As soon as Tsunade's hand pressed down on his back the world shattered into nothing but pain.

Heero clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. White hot agony crawled across his skin as the blood characters started to slither into place on his back. The chakra concentrated beneath Tsunade's palm made Heero shiver slightly from the power radiating there. It took all his strength and concentration not to cringe away from the pain. Soon the stressful disruption caused Heero's chakra to flare to life. Heero felt Neji's and Hiashi's chakras shoot through his network, trying to forcefully encompass and massage Heero's chakra back into complacency.

When the blood characters settled into place on Heero's back, pain erupted tenfold. Icy tendrils raced through his chakra network. Waves of agony wracked his body as Heero's chakra spiked against the seal. Heero clenched his fists even more, feeling warm blood seep between his fingers. Neji and Hiashi tried their best to placate Heero's chakra. Unfortunately, the increased strain only managed to make his chakra fight back all the more fiercely. Hinata's hands felt like ice against Heero's feverish skin when she placed them on his chest. He felt her chakra enter his body and surround his organs in an attempt to protect them from the battling chakras.

Heero bit back a scream so hard he thought his teeth would shatter. His chakra battered at its restraints in angry, progressively more painful pulses. As the battle for dominancy raged, a cry finally ripped from Heero's unwilling throat. Through the chaos in his mind Heero faintly heard the small, surprised yelp from Hinata, but her chakra didn't waver. Despite Hinata's efforts, Heero tasted bitter, metallic liquid pooling in his mouth. He ducked his head down to avoid coughing on her. Crimson fluid splattered on the wooden floor.

_Stop! Just go away_, Heero wanted to scream. The urge to flee tensed every muscle in his body. The child-like part of him he'd buried years ago suddenly rushed to the surface. His mind cried out to his sister like a child cries for his mother. Heero snapped his teeth together, keeping his thoughts from vocalizing. Instead of running from the pain searing through his body, Heero gripped the sides of Hinata's shirt and pressed his forehead against her shoulder. He felt the young woman start but nothing more. Heero clung to her unyieldingly. It didn't matter if it was Hinata. Had it been Sakura or Jiraiya Heero would have done the same. He would have still latched onto whoever had been kneeling before him.

Heero yearned for Tzara's firm, gentle arms to slip about him. He wanted to hear her soothing voice telling him everything would be all right, like she did when he was a child. Though his physical anguish was visible, no one knew about his inner turmoil. Heero knew what else the sealing assured. He'd have to go with Orochimaru. The Snake Sennin's words played over and over in the young Jounin's mind. _It's far too late for second thoughts, my boy._

If Heero died, then Orochimaru would go after Sasuke or Tzara as a replacement. There was no escape now. Since Orochimaru knew about Heero's new sharingan, Heero knew the Sennin wouldn't take no for an answer. _Oh and, Heero, if you say a word about this to anyone…I'll kill Tzara's child and drag you to my lair,_ Orochimaru's threat hardened Heero's resolve. Heero felt like a cornered animal, and he knew the only option open to him was to go willingly into the predators waiting jaws.

Without thinking, Heero suddenly tried to lurch away from the group and nearly collided heads with Hinata. Big, strong hands caught his arms and held him still as he wretched more blood. This time he couldn't avoid trickling some of the crimson liquid on Hinata's pant leg. He felt her increase her chakra around his organs, desperately trying to protect them. The strong hands still firmly gripped his arms.

"Breathe, Heero," Jiraiya's deep, fatherly voice resonated in the young man's ear. Heero took a very shaky breath and released it. "Atta boy," the Toad Sage praised, "keep breathing. Focus on your breathing and reigning in your chakra."

Heero suppressed what would have been a violent shiver. The seal's chakra rushed through his chakra network like a quick-freezing frost racing along water. Heero forced himself to focus despite the pain. With so many different chakras battling in his network, however, controlling his own chakra proved near impossible. He tried all the same though. With a final boost from Tsunade's chakra, the seal latched onto Heero's chakra, and the young Jounin felt his chakra rapidly calming down. The pain soon faded to a dull ache in Heero's back where the seal decorated his skin. Heero released a shuddering breath as his body fell limp. Jiraiya's hands were the only thing keeping the boy from completely collapsing onto Hinata. However, the young heiress guided Heero's head to rest on her shoulder. Through the growing haze in his mind Heero heard Tsunade breathing hard behind him. He felt Hiashi and Neji slowly retract their chakra.

"You all right, Hokage?" Jiraiya asked, concern lacing his voice.

After a couple more deep breaths Tsunade reassured him, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sakura, see what you can do for Heero."

Jiraiya shifted Heero so the boy leaned against the Sage instead of Hinata. Heero's head lolled against the Toad Sennin's shoulder and would have slipped off if Jiraiya hadn't gently pressed his large hand to Heero's head. The boy's fading consciousness barely registered Sakura's healing hands gliding from one organ area to another. Heero closed his eyes as he felt someone wipe the blood from his mouth. Finally, Heero slipped into unconsciousness with Orochimaru's words echoing into oblivion, _It's far too late for second thoughts, my boy._

-new scene-

Kakashi stood on the verandah of the Hyuuga complex. He stared at the clouds rolling languorously across the sky. He could see why Shikamaru loved watching the soft cotton balls. Peace filled Kakashi as his dark eye followed the white puffs. He made a mental note to do some cloud watching with Tzara. His fiancé could use some peaceful relaxation after the previous, stressful weeks. The young mother-to-be had just managed to fall asleep in her bedroom nearby, and Kakashi had stepped out to give her as much quiet as possible.

Hearing casually confident footsteps, Kakashi drew his attention to the courtyard spread out before him. His visible eye narrowed. Genma, his senbon twitching as he chewed, strode toward the dwelling. Chocolate brown eyes met a single obsidian orb, and almost instantly tension thickened in the air to the point of near suffocation. This time Genma refused to yield. He didn't really understand his own actions and attitude. He thought he'd accepted that Tzara was Kakashi's, but Genma couldn't seem to let her go.

"What are you doing here, Genma?" Kakashi inquired. He didn't even try to mask the hardness in his voice.

"I came to see how Tzara's feeling," Genma answered easily.

Kakashi continued to openly glare at the other man. "She's resting," the Copy Ninja stated flatly.

"Can't I just see her? She is my friend, after all," Genma insisted.

"You act a bit too friendly to think of her as just a friend," Kakashi countered.

"Why don't you let her decide whether or not I'm too friendly? She's a big girl," Genma said casually.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Stop playing around with her, Genma. Tzara's got enough to deal with," he warned coldly.

The older Jounin scoffed. "Tzara doesn't seem too bothered by it," he argued, giving Kakashi a pointed gaze. "You're the one who turns into her deadly bodyguard when another man so much as looks at her."

"Maybe, but most men are smart enough not to flirt with another man's fiancé," Kakashi remarked.

Genma's eyes widened with shock. Fiancé? When had that happened? Of course, Genma hadn't seen Tzara since her shopping trip with Temari, so Tzara didn't get a chance to tell him herself. Genma felt his world collapsing. He figured Kakashi would propose sooner or later. It just made the fact that he could never have her all the more real. Genma wasn't even sure why he'd started all this. He didn't understand why he started flirting with Tzara. Or why he actually fought with Kakashi in order to stake some type of claim to her. Genma was sure of one thing: he loved Tzara. There was no denying it. Maybe he thought he could sway her; show her what they could have together. Now that window was closing too fast and too soon. It made Genma's blood boil, and his desperation heighten. He vaguely wondered if this was how Riku felt. Though, Genma wasn't going to go on a rampage if Tzara did choose Kakashi over him.

"And you tell me not to pile stuff on her? Do you think the prospect of marriage isn't stressing her out?" Genma challenged. He wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Actually, she seemed rather relieved," Kakashi answered.

"Only because she's too kind-hearted to act otherwise," Genma snapped as his voice grew in volume. "Think about it. Now, she's probably even more stressed out about your relationship with her baby. She might be worried about how you'll treat him. Are you the right father for her child?"

"Are you implying you'd be a better candidate?" Kakashi retorted hotly. His single eye glared death at Genma. Why? Why was his friend against him? Already, he had to fight Riku for Tzara, though somewhat indirectly. Now, he was battling his friend for the same claim. Why?

"I don't hold a grudge against the kid," Genma answered.

"My grudge is against Riku himself, not Tzara's baby," Kakashi defended, angrily raising his voice.

Genma pressed, "Fine. But with everything that's been going on, I have to question your motives behind your engagement?"

"What are you getting at, Genma?" Kakashi growled. He clenched his fists tightly.

"Are you trying to assure her of your love or are you trying to assure yourself of _her_ love? Afraid Tzara's going to run off with someone better? Is that why you want to tie the knot so fast?" Genma persisted.

"I love Tzara," Kakashi declared hotly. "And I will love her baby as my own. I think you're the one who's desperate. You can't stand the thought that Tzara doesn't return your feelings."

Genma's senbon twitched rapidly as he snarled, "You think she returns your feelings? Maybe she's just afraid of you! You're overprotective attitude rivals Riku's!"

Kakashi shifted into a battle stance. Doing the same, Genma gripped his senbon between his teeth. Raw fury bolted between the two Jounin, evident in their icy glares.

"Enough!" a voice cried vehemently.

Suddenly, Kakashi felt an agonizing yank on his ear as he was forcefully dragged from the verandah. Genma had no time to react. He too ended up being pulled forward painfully by his ear. The two men found themselves beside each other and face to face with an enraged Tsunade. She continued gripping their ears. Kakashi briefly wondered if this was how Iruka's students felt when the young Chuunin caught them misbehaving. Instinctively, Kakashi wanted to put a hand to his smarting ear. However, both men wisely kept their hands down.

"Am I under a genjutsu," Tsunade fumed quietly at them, "or are you two seriously doing this? You're Jounin! Not children!" The two men grimaced even more when her grip tightened. "I would have been perfectly fine with letting you resolve this issue yourselves. But the way you two were going at it, I wouldn't be surprised if the entire household heard you. Tzara and Heero need to rest. They don't need you _boys_ having a yelling contest outside their windows! If you woke either of them…" Tsunade trailed off, leaving the threat hanging in the air. Kakashi and Genma kept their gazes averted in shame. Tsunade scolded them further, "Good grief, Naruto and Sasuke act more maturely than you two."

The infuriated Hokage finally released the Jounins with one last tug. They still kept their eyes down and their hands at their sides. Tsunade rested her fists on her hips.

"Genma, I suggest you cut your visit short and come another time. Kakashi, you'd do well to get back to your fiancé. I want Tzara rested up as much as possible before we put the seal on her, and we're running out of time," Tsunade told them.

The two men nodded silently, trying to salvage whatever was left of their dignity. They started to head to their destinations. Kakashi noticed Jiraiya leaning against the doorframe. He seemed none too happy with the younger men's performance, but Kakashi could see the Toad Sennin was trying to suppress a grin. Kakashi hesitated.

"I take it since you're out here, Lady Hokage, you've finished with Heero's sealing," Kakashi said slowly. "How did it go?" He didn't want to anger the woman further, but he wanted to know if Heero was all right.

"It was rough; I'm not going to lie. He'll be out for awhile, but he should be fine. The pain distracted him enough the poor kid forgot to keep control of his chakra. That just made the Hyuugas and my job that much more difficult," Tsunade answered, her voice returning to normal. "I'm hoping since Tzara's more experienced with chakra control that her sealing will be easier."

Kakashi sighed and nodded reluctantly. He glanced toward Genma to see the man had stayed to hear the conversation. Genma looked at Kakashi almost apologetically. Kakashi just turned away and headed inside the house.

-new scene-

Heero slowly drifted back into consciousness. As the haze in his brain cleared, Heero realized he was lying shirtless on his stomach. His back ached, and disorientation unsettled his mind. After a few moments, he finally managed to dredge up his last memories. He vaguely remembered Jiraiya's hands supporting him. He recalled Sakura healing him. Before that, Hiashi and Neji were interweaving their chakra with Heero's. Tsunade was activating the—suddenly Heero remembered it all. He remembered the sealing and the excruciating pain that had wracked his body. That explained the dull throb resonating throughout his back. Heero realized, however, the pain wasn't what woke him.

A cool, damp cloth caressed his face with a gentleness he knew well and all too readily accepted. Heero remained motionless, content to let his sister work her magic. For the first time in a long while, Heero allowed himself to truly relax. Tzara always seemed to know what he needed and when he needed it. Just like a mother. Tzara's chakra signature seemed a little off though. However, Heero felt too exhausted to figure out what exactly made his sister's presence different. _Maybe I'm detecting the curse mark chakra_, he reasoned. Just then another chakra presence entered the area. Heero's befuddled mind couldn't even place who this one was. He nearly started when he heard Temari's voice.

"Thank you, Gaara," she said and the cloth wiping Heero's face hesitated. Her voice sounded like she was right next to him.

Heero slowly forced his eyes open. Sure enough, Temari sat in a chair beside his bed. She still had the damp cloth pressed lightly to his cheek. Gaara stood in the doorway to the room. In his hands the young Kazekage held a tray laden with a bowl of curry and rice, a cup of steaming tea, and a spoon. Temari smiled at her brother. So far she hadn't noticed Heero's waking.

"Curry, huh? Did Sasuke make it?" she asked. Gaara nodded. Temari chuckled lightly before adding, "I actually really like it. I'll have to ask him to give me the recipe."

Gaara nodded to the bed's occupant. "Heero can tell you. According to Sasuke, Heero is the one who taught him," the Kazekage commented in his low monotone.

Temari whipped around to face Heero. "Heero, you're awake," she quietly exclaimed.

Temari's lips eased into a relieved smile. She replaced the cloth in a bowl on the bedside table. She gently brushed back his bangs and then allowed her fingers to trail lightly down the side of his face.

"You know, everyone was starting to worry about you," Temari quipped. "How do you feel?"

"Sore but otherwise normal. How long have I been unconscious?" Heero asked, forcing the raspy words through his parched throat.

He glanced around the room. It was the one he, Sasuke, and Naruto shared in the Hyuuga complex. He noticed a feeding bag near the bed as well as some other hospital odds and ends. His bed was by a window, so dim, fiery sunrays pooled on him, telling him evening pervaded the village.

"About a week. Sakura and Lady Tsunade have been alternating checking on you. Lady Tsunade didn't want to move you so soon after the sealing. Even when you had mostly healed she decided to keep you here. With Orochimaru on the prowl, Lady Tsunade thought you'd stay safest here at the Hyuuga complex," Temari explained.

Heero started. A week had passed? That meant Orochimaru might have sent a subordinate to check on him already. Or else the Snake Sennin would be sending one soon. Heero stole a glance at his fiancé and felt a weight crushing his insides. He had to do this. He had to break off their engagement.

"You had slight fevers from time to time. Lady Tsunade said those were caused by your chakra network getting used to the seal. You've groaned and winced a few times but, other than that, you've been out cold. Everyone was beginning to worry you'd never wake," Temari informed him.

"Sasuke, Naruto, and Temari have alternated keeping vigil over you for the past week," Heero nearly missed Gaara's quiet comment.

Temari smiled haughtily. "You _are_ my future husband, Heero. I can't let you die before we actually get married. Then this trip and all the trouble of us staying here would have been for nothing," she teased. Then she turned serious again. She added, "Are you hungry? We've been tube feeding you so you wouldn't waste away. The same for keeping you hydrated. Is there anything we can get you?"

"Some water," Heero croaked.

"I'll get it," Gaara offered and disappeared out the door.

Temari smiled gratefully after her brother. Heero shifted slightly but stopped when Temari's hand found his and gently gripped it. She kept her eyes trained on the floor. Heero noticed her other hand clenched in her lap, evidence to how hard Temari was trying to keep her composure. Try as she might, he saw the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. The crushing weight in Heero's chest grew heavier. Suddenly he pushed himself up and twisted into a sitting position. He groaned as pain shot throughout his back. Temari's attention snapped to him and she quickly released his hand. She grabbed his shoulders to steady him.

"You need to lie still," she half-heartedly barked. Then she whispered very softly, "You shouldn't push yourself so hard." Intense azures met tearful jades. Temari clutched Heero's shoulders desperately. "First Kankuro and Gaara earlier this year, and now you," she said, her voice roiling with emotion. She closed her eyes as she continued, "I thought—I was afraid…just stop pushing yourself so far!"

Heero encircled his arms about Temari and held her close. She pressed her forehead to his somewhat toned chest. She shuddered slightly, still trying stubbornly not to cry. He rubbed soothing circles on her back. Heero couldn't break off the engagement now. His logic was cold, but he wasn't so uncaring as to be completely tactless. He couldn't break her heart now, not with her _not _sobbing in his arms. She deserved better than that. Temari pulled back in Heero's arms. A solitary tear track trailed down her right cheek, but her eyes were now dry. Temari frowned at Heero.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," she ordered. "If you weren't already injured, I'd slap you." Heero released her as Temari abruptly stood and told him, "I'll go get you something to eat."

Temari left the room. Heero stared after her and felt his world spiraling out of control. He clutched the edge of the mattress. He was six again. Only, he wasn't. He was nineteen and fully responsible for his own decisions. Except this time there would be no coming back. Tzara wouldn't be there to protect him. No one would. Could he let Temari—and everyone else—go?

Through the rampaging doubts in his mind, Heero noticed Gaara's chakra signature. Heero glanced up. The Kazekage stood just outside the bedroom door. In his hand, Gaara held the requested glass of water, but he made no move to enter the room. He simply locked gazes with Heero, his aquamarine pools seeming to pierce through to Heero's soul. The two young men stared at each other for a long moment. Gaara seemed to see past Heero's calm facade and straight through the stoic mask.

Heero watched as the Kazekage quietly approached him. Gaara proffered the water glass. Heero gave a slight nod of gratitude as he took the beverage. As Gaara continued to watch him, Heero averted his gaze. Still the Kazekage lingered before him a bit longer. Heero started ever so subtly when a hesitant hand slid onto his shoulder. His eyes slowly shifted 'til he looked straight into Gaara's aquamarine orbs. The Kazekage's gaze was calm and sincere as he reassuringly gripped the Jounin's shoulder.

"If you need to talk," Gaara told him in his low monotone, "I'm willing to listen."

Heero said nothing as he lowered his gaze. He stared at Gaara's feet for a moment, trying to decide if he should accept the offer. However, he couldn't voice his concerns without revealing his deal with Orochimaru. And then that would put Tzara's baby in danger.

Finally Heero sighed and spoke, "I just need some time alone to think." Then he added, again looking at Gaara, "But I appreciate your concern."

Gaara nodded and then left. Heero sipped his water for a few seconds. The cool, refreshing liquid washed down his parched throat. When he was finished, Heero set the glass on the tray. He managed to stretch back out on his stomach on the bed and stared out the window at the darkening sky. After a couple minutes, Heero felt Temari's presence and closed his eyes, feigning sleep. He needed time to think, to plan his next move. He heard the Sand kunoichi enter the room. He listened as she removed the tray from the nightstand and placed something else there. She had probably brought him a bowl of broth to eat. He knew his ruse worked because she didn't say anything to him. Instead, he heard her sit in the chair by his bed. Temari gently, affectionately stroked his hair, and Heero couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so alone.


	10. Chapter 10: Rainy Contemplations

Greetings! I apologize for taking so long to upload any new chapters. As always, things have been hectic. I also apologize that this long-awaited chapter is so short. I won't promise that I'll be faster writing and uploading the future because who knows what God has in mind for me. However, I will eventually finish this thing. Thank you all for sticking with me for so long. I appreciate all of you. Now on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Gundam Wing.

Shadows on the Horizon

Episode 10: Rainy Contemplations

Tzara sat on a bench. It was actually the same bench where she'd confessed her pregnancy to Jiraiya. However, this evening, instead of crying her eyes out, Tzara watched as sky water drenched the newly rebuilt village. Rain pattered to the ground, softening the soil around her and turning it to mud. The gooey brown substance squished between her toes, but she didn't mind. Tzara had taken her shoes off and set them beside her on the bench not long after she arrived on the scenic plateau.

She'd decided to take a walk alone to keep in shape despite the weather. She wasn't about to gain a gazillion pounds just because she was pregnant. Besides, the rain soothed her with its steady beat. The heavy droplets plopped into her eyes obscuring her vision as she gazed at the gray canopy. Tzara merely blinked away the water and continued to stare. Suddenly an umbrella appeared over her head followed by Kakashi's masked face.

"Let me guess. The Hyuugas' shower stopped working. Although, if you were trying to get clean, burying your feet in the mud kind of defeats the purpose doesn't it?" he asked with an eye-smile.

Tzara grinned slightly and shifted her gaze to her fiancé. "I like listening to the rain and feeling it. It's almost like getting a massage," she told him quietly.

Kakashi watched her a moment. He could see from the way she subtly slouched that something troubled her. Her eyes weren't as bright as usual either, even with her smiling at him. He knew that smile; it was the one which always seemed to say, "I won't let my crumbling world collide with yours." He shifted his weight to his other leg, still keeping the umbrella over them.

"All right, Tzara, out with it. What's bothering you?" he asked bluntly.

Tzara's smile faltered a bit. She shrugged as she tilted her head down and to the side a little, averting her gaze. Kakashi sighed.

"I doubt sitting out in the rain and looking depressed is one of your hobbies. Although with you, one can never be too sure," he pressed.

Tzara watched as the raindrops impacted the ground in mini explosions. She didn't look up; nonetheless, Kakashi silently waited for her answer. Finally, Tzara sighed.

"I guess Heero's difficulty with the sealing has me a little shaken. He could have _died_, Kakashi," she said quietly, her eyes glimmering with uncertainty. "Can you really blame me for being concerned?" Tzara tilted her head back. She closed her eyes as she added, "I just needed to get away for a bit. Besides, I find the rain relaxing."

"Yeah, until you catch a cold," Kakashi remarked, trying to cheer her up.

"You can't catch a cold from a summer shower," Tzara retorted.

Kakashi sighed and moved her shoes over as he sat down to her right. He draped an arm around her shoulders, holding the umbrella with the other hand. _So much for getting her to laugh_, he thought dryly. Kakashi didn't find it all that odd for Heero's sealing to have gotten to Tzara. Though he'd never outwardly admit it, the sealing had scared Kakashi too. He sighed again. Kakashi stared at Tzara for a moment. She was wearing maternity jeans and a white, sleeveless maternity peasant blouse with a loose brown tank top showing through the damp fabric. Her brown hair crinkled about her face in wet wavy locks that just barely dangled above her shoulders. He felt her shiver slightly despite the warm rainwater. Kakashi absently started rubbing her shoulder. He found her muscles tense even though she looked fairly relaxed. His calloused fingers pressing a little more firmly, Kakashi worked his way to the rigid areas of her back trying to loosen them up. Tzara allowed him to massage her back, but she remained quiet.

"You know, you could've just come over," he told her matter-of-factly.

Tzara tilted her head forward and stared out over the village. "I didn't want to intrude," she said.

"You need to stop trying to carry everyone's burdens by yourself. Let others share the load," Kakashi said. "You've got Guy, Asuma, Kurunai, and me. We care about you and want to help." He stopped rubbing her back and slipped his arm around her waist. He drew her close and indicated her stomach as he spoke in a low, meaningful tone, "I told you I would help you shoulder this responsibility. So let me."

Tzara looked at him. "Okay," she quietly agreed.

Kakashi's left hand slid from Tzara's waist to her bulging stomach. He watched with soft eyes as Tzara's left hand covered his. He twisted his hand to hold hers and gently rubbed her ring finger between his thumb and index finger. Even in the pouring rain the diamond sparkled inside the cherry blossom jewel. Kakashi lifted Tzara's hand, soft fabric brushing her fingers as his masked lips kissed the back of them.

Tzara smiled softly. Then Kakashi released her and stood. Tzara gave him a questioning look when he closed his umbrella, propping it against the bench. He gently took her hands and carefully pulled her to her feet. Tzara felt her cheeks flush when his arm slipped around her waist. He tried to pull her against him but found her stomach preventing them from getting real close. Tzara's smile broadened when Kakashi gave her tummy a tad bit of an annoyed look. Other than that, Kakashi didn't complain.

His free hand trailed along her arm before taking her hand. Tzara's blush deepened and her smile turned slightly shy. Slowly, Kakashi started to waltz with her. As they danced, Tzara slid her free arm behind Kakashi's neck to rest along his sturdy shoulders. The rain's steady beat created music with its water droplets thrumming the ground. The couple waltzed to the soothing symphony for a little while. Then Kakashi released Tzara's hand. He bent down slightly before carefully sweeping her up bridal style. He continued to slowly dance as she draped both arms around his neck. They fondly pressed their foreheads together, finding much needed solace in each other's hold. When their clothes were thoroughly drenched, Kakashi decided it was time to leave.

"Let's go get dried off before we start to grow roots and sprout leaves," he teased, playfully scratching Tzara's ribs. She squirmed in his hold but smiled as she nodded.

Keeping a firm grip on his fiancée, Kakashi bent down so Tzara could retrieve her shoes. Then he grabbed the umbrella. Kakashi continued carrying Tzara as they traversed the village. While he walked, Kakashi's thoughts spiraled through his psyche with Genma's words at the vortex's center.

Was Kakashi becoming like Riku? Was Tzara afraid of the Copy Ninja? Kakashi tried to convince himself that Genma's words were just empty insults thrown out in a jealous rage. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that some of it rang true. Kakashi _did_ sometimes try too hard to protect Tzara, but it wasn't like he was starving for her attention. He wasn't about to kill her family off just to protect her. Kakashi sighed. Maybe he was being paranoid.

"You're turn," Tzara's voice cut through his rampant thoughts. "What's on your mind?"

Kakashi glanced at her before looking up at the sky. He paused, searching for the right words. "Do you think we're moving our relationship too quickly? With all that's going on, perhaps we're rushing it," he finally said. He looked at Tzara when she snorted derisively.

"Considering it took you almost fourteen years to propose to me, I'd say our pace is just fine. Granted ten of those years I spent abroad as a rogue ninja, but now it's been nearly four years since Heero and I returned," Tzara explained. "Why are you so concerned? You know me; I would have told you if I thought we were going too fast."

Kakashi paused to the side of the street. "Do you think I'll make a good father?"

Tzara furrowed her brow in confused concern. Then she smiled reassuringly. "I _know_ you'll be an excellent father," she told him.

"I'm not so sure," Kakashi confessed. "But I'll do my best."

Tzara turned his face toward her as she encouraged, "And that's why you're the right father for my baby. I don't need perfection, Kakashi. I love you just the way you are."

She pushed his forehead protector up, tenderly kissing his sharingan eye. Then she trailed her thumb to his mask and tugged it down before kissing him deeply. Kakashi whole-heartedly returned the affection.

-new scene-

Heero paused outside the village gates and looked back at the place he'd called home. He remembered his sister standing in a similar position almost fourteen years ago. The sun had been shining that day.

_Six-year-old Heero ran up to a fifteen-year-old Tzara, pack strapped to his back. He stopped in front of her. Tzara frowned at him, narrowing her eyes in refusal. Heero stared back with a set scowl. Though neither sibling spoke, a lot was said in that simple exchange. Finally, Tzara closed her eyes and sighed. She shook her head helplessly before holding her hand out to her younger brother. Heero took it and the two continued down the road. With the sun shining down on the Hidden Leaf Village, Tzara and Heero faded from sight._

Heero closed his eyes in resignation, the rain pelting him with large droplets. It was as if the sky detected the tears Heero refused to shed and cried them for him. Heero exited the gate without further hesitation. He knew full well that the next time he crossed Konoha's threshold he would most likely be an enemy of the village he'd come to cherish. However, he hoped to keep that day from ever coming. Heero adjusted his pack slightly as he continued down the road. With the sky water drenching Konoha, Heero Yuy faded from sight.


	11. Chapter 11: Will of Fire

I'm back! Thank you all for being so patient with me. I got major writer's block and then I kept getting distracted by different things. I knew what I wanted to have happen, but I wasn't sure how to have it happen. I am sorry that it's taken me almost two years to upload this. To compensate for the wait, I am already working on the next chapter and hope to have it up much sooner than I did this one. Now without further ado, please enjoy this next chapter.

Shadows on the Horizon

Episode 11: Will of Fire

Naruto raced through the trees, his eyes scanning every direction. _Heero, where are you, dang it!_ he silently fumed. He couldn't believe his older sibling chose now of all times to pull a disappearing act! Naruto increased his speed as frustration and concern filled him. Gaara calmly kept pace with him. The Kazekage's aquamarine orbs took in every detail, searching for any hint as to Heero's whereabouts. After a while he sighed.

"Argh! I don't see him anywhere," Naruto growled in frustration.

"We should rendezvous with Kakashi and the others; perhaps they had more luck," the Kazekage called softly. He landed on a branch before launching back in the opposite direction.

Naruto did the same, now following Gaara as they made their way back to the meeting point just outside the village gate. Both boys still kept a look out for any sign of Heero, but they saw nothing that would help them determine which direction he'd have gone. When the boys arrived outside the village gate, Kakashi and Sasuke already stood waiting for them. Mud splashed from the boys' landing on the rain-soaked road. Naruto cursed the rain; it just complicated things.

"We didn't find him," Naruto told his sensei.

Kakashi sighed. "Neither did I. I've got Pakun and the rest of the pack on the hunt, but in this rain, I doubt they'll find much," he said truthfully.

Naruto growled. "What the heck could have happened! I mean, it's not like he could go train or anything; he's still too weak. Do you think someone might have nabbed him or something?"

"I honestly don't know, Naruto. With how easily Kabuto and Orochimaru managed to infiltrate to see Tzara, it wouldn't surprise me," Kakashi confessed.

"But they couldn't have gotten past the _entire_ Hyuuga complex. And besides, _we_ were there; don't you think we would have noticed something funny?" Naruto argued. "The only way they could have gotten him is if he left the complex, but there's no reason for him to do that."

"Not necessarily," Shikamaru quipped from where he landed with Ino and Choji. "He could be going after Riku like he did five years ago. Tzara said that he'd snuck out while she was asleep, without so much as leaving a note. Now that he's got the sharingan and better handle on his chakra, he might be trying to get rid of Riku once and for all."

"Heero's not the type to go wandering off for revenge though, not anymore at least," Sasuke interjected.

"Riku is the one who's been hurting your family for years now, and now Tzara's vulnerable with her pregnancy. Heero is doing what he thinks is best to protect his family," Gaara deduced. "That's why he never proposed to Temari. He knew he was leaving."

Naruto growled low in aggravation. "Yeah, but I thought he learned from the situation with Itachi that working together is better than going it alone."

"Maybe he thinks it's his responsibility," Sasuke suggested.

"But it's not!" Naruto exclaimed angrily. "Protecting the family isn't just his responsibility. We've _all_ got to do our parts and that means it's all of our responsibility! That's what it means to be family!"

Naruto blinked when Kakashi plopped a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You're right, Naruto, let's go find him so we can remind him of that."

"All right! No time to relax, I've got a brother to find," Naruto declared as he made the appropriate hand signs. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A hundred clones suddenly poofed into existence, ready for action. "Fan out in every direction and find Heero."

"Right!" the clones consented in unison before speeding off in all directions.

Kakashi smirked. It never ceased to amaze him how many of those things Naruto could create. The kid's stamina was unparalleled. Kakashi had a feeling that the rest of the group felt the same as he did judging from the slightly gaping expressions of Team 10 as well as Gaara and Sasuke's smirks.

***new scene***

Tzara glanced up from her book as Kakashi entered her room. She could tell from his expression that he wasn't about to tell her good news. She sighed sadly.

"No Heero," she whispered.

Kakashi shook his head. "Not a trace thanks to the rain. However, no one's given up yet. Teams 7 and 8 are still out looking. Guy, Lee, and Tenten are helping as well as the Kazekage and his siblings," he explained. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Neji and Hinata will return shortly to help with the sealing and Hanabi's offered to go out in their stead. Plus, Naruto just dispatched a hundred or more clones to scout the surrounding areas, so it's just a matter of time before we find Heero." He studied Tzara's face as she stared at the floor in worry. Kakashi removed his arm from her waist and took her head in both of his hands, turning her face so her gaze met his. "Let us worry about getting Heero back. You just focus on being here to welcome him home, got it?" he ordered gently yet firmly. Tzara nodded slowly, but Kakashi could still see the concern in her eyes. "Focus on you and the baby, nothing else."

Tzara nodded again as she reached up and gently gripped his wrist. "Okay," she whispered, leaning into his touch on the right side of her face. "Kakashi? Be careful."

Kakashi gently pressed his forehead to hers. "I will." He hesitated for a minute, simply allowing her to draw strength and comfort from him and to calm herself. Finally he asked, "Are you ready?"

Tzara exhaled steadily. "Yes."

Kakashi nodded as he released her head and took her hands before helping her to her feet. "Once you're settled, I'll join the others in the search. Will you be all right without me?"

"I think so. I'll have everyone Heero had and they did a good job looking after him, plus I think Shizune will be there as well just in case," she told him a little more cheerily. She seemed a bit more relaxed now and Kakashi was grateful for it. She smiled up at him. "I doubt anything major is going to happen. I mean, the baby's not due for another month."

"Just don't push yourself."

"Who me?"

Kakashi fixed her with a semi-flat look. "Yes, you."

Tzara laughed softly, making Kakashi's heart warm with joy at the sound. He was glad she wasn't so stressed now. She needed to be relaxed for the sealing to go well, and the last thing she needed was to be worrying about her brother. Kakashi had it in his mind to give Heero a sound lecture for putting Tzara through this at such a crucial time. Maybe more than a lecture. But Kakashi couldn't help feeling Heero knew all too well what he was doing. The kid was smart, and it wasn't like Heero to be so inconsiderate nowadays, especially with his sister. Kakashi paused in his musings when he and Tzara reached the Hyuuga dojo. Tsunade was waiting with the sealing group that helped Heero plus Shizune, like Tzara had said. Hinata and Sakura came to take Tzara from Kakashi and help the pregnant woman sit down on the floor in front of Tsunade. Kakashi met Jiraiya's gaze when the older man clapped a hand on the younger's shoulder in encouragement.

"I leave her in your hands," Kakashi told him a bit resignedly. Worry gnawed at him over leaving his fiancée.

"We'll take care of her, kiddo. You just make sure to bring her brother home in one piece."

Kakashi nodded to Jiraiya's comment before slipping out the door and heading off to join the others in the search for Heero. The kid couldn't have gotten too far; they would find him. It wasn't like they were lacking volunteers or anything.

***new scene-ish***

Tzara deepened her breathing as Neji, Hiashi, Hinata, and Tsunade gathered around her. The young woman now wore a turquoise halter-top maternity blouse with a very low back and maternity khaki pants. Tzara's skin crawled a little at the feeling of Tsunade drawing the blood characters on the younger woman's exposed back. Tzara continued breathing deeply as she worked to focus solely on the task at hand. _Let the others worry about Heero for now_, she told herself. Even as Tsunade and the Hyuugas prepared Tzara for the sealing, there were people out looking for her brother. Tzara cleared her mind, but she didn't empty it completely. She knew how dangerous that could be with the invisible forces about them. Tzara was no fool; she knew there were supernatural entities that affected the world, whether for good or ill. She believed in the Most High, the God of no name and yet many. He created the world and all that was in and around it. She believed in His Son, Jesus the Savior of souls. She believed in the Holy Spirit that resided in God's followers, like herself. Tzara believed in Them, and she knew that whatever happened during the sealing, God held her life and the life of her child in His all-powerful hands.

Tzara placed her hands in a meditate pose to aid in focusing her chakra as she sent a silent prayer to Heaven for God's strength and guidance in the task at hand. She also prayed for her brother and those searching for him. Unlike Heero, Tzara remained steadfast when Tsunade's hands pressed to the young woman's back while Hiashi and Neji pressed their hands to Tzara's shoulders. Remaining deep in her prayers and concentration, Tzara stayed calm as the three ninja channeled their chakra into her. Hinata's hands gently pressed against Tzara's bulging stomach, and Tzara felt the younger woman's chakra surround her baby and organs to protect them from the strenuous process.

Though she showed little discomfort, Tzara felt the same pain as Heero had. The white hot agony roiling along her skin in the wake of the blood characters seared her nerve receptors, but Tzara refused to flinch, her eyes closed and her mind determined. Once the seal set into a tattoo on her back, Tzara flared her chakra, much to the surprise of the Hyuugas. Tsunade seemed unfazed by the spike as her amber eyes studied the kunoichi beneath her hands. Nothing betrayed her worry for the younger woman, but this chakra spike seemed different. Tzara trusted the others not to overreact and her trust was not betrayed. They stayed calm and focused. Tzara allowed her chakra to flare enough that it stayed loose and moldable, not rigid and compact like a taut spring. This allowed the sealing jutsu to intertwine with her chakra more easily and reign it in. Everything seemed to be going well, but then Tzara felt it. The curse mark chakra filtered into her own, disrupting the flow and causing the sealing jutsu to falter. With two opposing forces struggling for dominancy, Tzara's chakra found release the only way it could. Her chakra suddenly flared outward and all hands left her body taking their chakra with them.

Tzara remained still, but her face contorted in a grimace as she now fought alone for control over the three warring forces inside her. Pain increased a hundredfold throughout her body, jarring her consciousness but not breaking it. Perspiration slicked her skin as Tzara continued to fight for control over her chakra, the curse mark, and the sealing jutsu as well as protecting her child. She sensed the others trying to get near her again; but Tzara's chakra continued to rage about her body like a tempest, tousling her hair and clothes. Gritting her teeth, Tzara focused first on reigning in the curse mark. Hands suddenly returned to press against Tzara's stomach, more than before.

"We're here, Tzara," Sakura's voice spoke directly in front of her. "We've got the baby; you worry about the rest."

Tzara's only response was to turn her full attention on the opposing forces inside her. She felt a pair of hands pry hers uncurled and grasp them. Tzara clung to the hands but not tightly. She continued forcing herself to breath steadily and remained relaxed despite the pain wracking her. She ignored the couple of tears that slipped down her cheeks.

"Don't you give up," Hinata's soft voice suddenly demanded firmly.

Tzara shook her head sternly. No way was she giving up, not with her child's life on the line. She felt Hiashi and Neji's hands return to her shoulders and their chakra channeled into her, aiding her in wresting control over her chakra and the curse mark. Tsunade's chakra returned to the struggle when the older woman's hands pressed to Tzara's sweaty back once more. More chakra poured from the Hokage than last time so Tzara guessed Jiraiya was helping her. Another pair of hands gently touched Tzara's chest, Shizune concentrating her chakra around Tzara's organs to protect them. Even with everyone's help Tzara felt her skin grow clammy from exhaustion and a metallic taste filled her mouth. Blood trickled from the corners of her mouth and down either side of her chin before dripping onto her shirt and arms. Finally, she and one of the others managed to force back the curse mark enough for the sealing jutsu to latch onto her chakra. The jutsu smoothed Tzara's chakra and calmed it, pulling it back into a neutral state. Once her chakra was under control again, the curse mark receded.

As Tzara started to cough up some more blood someone pressed a rag to her mouth to catch the crimson liquid. Everyone except Sakura and Shizune's chakra slowly ebbed out of Tzara's body. Hinata still held one of Tzara's hands while the other must be the one holding the cloth to Tzara's mouth. Tzara's breathing came in quiet pants now, her body slouching and shaking with fatigue.

"The baby's fine, restless but unharmed," Sakura told her. The pink-haired kunoichi sounded as relieved as Tzara felt.

Tzara offered her a weak smile but kept her eyes closed. She knew after all that the chakra film on her eyes was most likely gone, leaving her sharingan active. She frowned when her pants suddenly felt wet. Risking her sharingan, Tzara opened her eyes only to have them widen as she watched a puddle of water slowly pool out beneath her.

"Tzara," Hinata gasped softly when she saw the water.

Sakura glanced down and startled at the sight. "Milady! Tzara's water broke!"

"We need to get her to the hospital now. Sakura go ahead of us and have the medics ready stat!" the Hokage ordered even as Jiraiya quickly gathered Tzara in his arms bridal style.

Sakura snapped to action, dashing ahead of the others and making for the hospital as swiftly as she could. Tzara gritted her teeth once more as her contractions started. Jiraiya ran for the hospital with the others right on his heels. He spoke encouragingly to the young woman in his arms, knowing she was worn out from the sealing. Despite Jiraiya's words, Tzara felt her panic rising. She didn't have the strength to go into labor now, but there wasn't really any stopping it either. She silently prayed for God to give her strength and get her and the baby through this.

***new scene***

Heero dashed through the trees. Even with a day's start ahead of the others he knew they would catch up to him sooner or later, especially knowing Naruto and Sasuke. Those two had enough determination to best the most stubborn mule. He had pushed himself the day before as well as that night to get as far as possible. The rain helped. Kakashi's hounds and the Inuzukas wouldn't be able to pick up his scent now. He knew that didn't mean they wouldn't still try.

Heero's muscles stretched and sparked with sharp pain as he forced his body through fatigue. He knew as soon as he stepped across the border he'd be declared a rogue ninja. However, he was more than willing to bear the title if it ensured keeping his family safe. He would stop Orochimaru and Riku even if it meant losing his own life in the process.

Heero frowned when he sensed someone approaching. His suspicions were confirmed when a few orange blurs sped past him. He didn't need to look to know it was Naruto's clones, but he wasn't sure if the original was among them or not. Heero gripped a tree branch and swung upward to dodge the clones when they doubled back. He launched himself across the canopy once more, increasing his speed as much as possible.

"Heero!" he heard Naruto call after him. "Where are you going? Do you have any idea where you're headed?" Naruto growled when Heero ignored him. "Dang it, stop!"

With that he had his two clones boost him forward so he past Heero. Naruto launched back towards his brother, but Heero dropped to the ground just as Naruto reached him. Naruto did a back flip and landed on the ground in front of his brother while the other two clones dropped behind and to either side of Heero. Naruto frowned at Heero, emitting a soft growl of annoyance.

"Did you forget today is Tzara's sealing? She's probably worried sick about you, especially with Riku and Orochimaru around. What are you thinking?" Naruto demanded angrily.

Heero sighed. "I don't have time for this," he replied monotonously.

"What?" Naruto glared at him. What was with his brother?

Heero performed a few hand signs as his chakra concentrated around him. "Fire style: Cyclone Blaze." Fire suddenly wrapped around Heero before blasting outwards in a flaming whirlwind. The fire hit all three Narutos with such force they popped out of existence. Heero had managed to figure out that none of them had been the real Naruto, so the older boy hadn't been afraid to unleash such a powerful attack. He knew though that now Naruto had information about Heero's location. Heero would have to move even faster. He started to move but suddenly grunted in pain before doubling over and dropping to a knee. No, he had to _move_. However, Heero found that just twitching proved difficult. He growled in annoyance and determination.

He barely managed to stagger to his feet while supporting himself on a tree. He forced his body to muster the needed strength, dragging his feet forward one step at a time. He finally managed to at least walk without staggering. He knew he needed to conserve his chakra in case more shinobi came to stop him. He had a feeling Naruto was hightailing it to Heero's position already, and the older boy couldn't afford an all-out battle right now. He considered summoning his phoenix but decided against it since the jutsu would use too much chakra. The sight of the Valley of the End drawing closer boosted Heero's spirit a bit. He was almost out the Land of Fire. And then his spirits crashed to six feet under when he suddenly sensed several chakra signatures catch up to him. Heero surged forward in a burst of energy to escape. However, his heart suddenly pulsed painfully and his legs gave out. As he pitched forward and fell sand coiled around his waist and arms at the shoulders, breaking his fall and holding him up. Great, they brought Gaara. Several light taps alerted him to the others' presences as well. They had him surrounded, and Heero didn't have enough energy to fight them on his own. He doubted telling them what he was doing would work either, and Orochimaru had threatened to hurt his family if Heero told anyone what was going on.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Sasuke growled near Heero's ear as the younger shinobi came and supported his older brother.

Sasuke wrapped Heero's arm around the younger's shoulders and slid an arm around Heero's waist. The sand receded once Sasuke had gotten Heero to lean on him.

"Man, you look like a wreck," Naruto commented from behind. "What were you thinking trying to move around this much already?"

"He wasn't," Sasuke remarked dryly.

Kakashi spoke, his voice sounding calm but tense, "Let's get him home, and then he can explain. Right now though, he's barely standing."

Heero tuned out their other comments as he surveyed the situation. Sasuke stood to his right supporting him on that side. Kakashi was ahead of him and did not look too happy with him. Naruto he guessed was behind. The blonde's lapse into silence attested to Naruto's anger. Gaara approached Heero from the left, also looking rather unhappy. Before Gaara could get his other arm Heero reached into his pouch and pulled out a small handful of food pills. He knew this could kill him, but he had to risk it. For his family's sake. He noticed Kakashi and Gaara's eyes widen when they saw what he had. Gaara quickly reached to restrain Heero's wrist, but the older boy shoved the pills into his mouth and swallowed, not even bothering to chew. A bitter taste filled his mouth as the edibles squeezed down his throat.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi demanded, concern lacing his panicked voice. He knew all too well what that stunt could cost, and he couldn't believe Heero was that desperate.

Heero felt the surge of energy fill his body and rejuvenate his strength. Heero pulled away from Sasuke, kicking his brother in the side to gain some distance between them. Sasuke grunted as he staggered. Heero leapt into the trees just in time to dodge Gaara's sand. Naruto met him in the trees, but Heero blocked the blonde's attempts to restrain him. At one point Heero slipped through his brother's guard, delivering a powerful kick to Naruto's abdomen and sending the boy crashing to the ground. Heero regained his footing on a branch before launching away from the group. A blur intercepted him and made Heero duck as Kakashi tried to take a swipe at him. Heero dodged the older Jounin as he continued to make his way through the trees. At last Heero landed on the plateau outside the forest…and right in the open.

He spun around to face the numerous clones heading his way. Heero used another flaming whirlwind to take them out, careful not to hurt the real Naruto too badly. He then found himself going hand to hand with Sasuke and Kakashi in a team up against him.

"Heero, why are you doing this? What are you trying to prove?" Kakashi demanded, narrowing his eyes. He'd actually had to uncover his sharingan in this battle. Even in his weakened state Heero proved to be formidable. Kakashi frowned when Heero ignored his questions.

"Are you trying to take revenge on Riku?" Sasuke interjected. "You're the one that told me not to waste my life on revenge, so why are you going after him?"

"It's not about revenge, at least not completely," Heero finally answered.

"Then what is it about?"

Heero leapt back and landed a little ways from them, facing off with the group. He studied each one in turn before briefly closing his eyes. He wanted to tell them, but…

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not? What's so important that you're willing to take so many risks? You're going to kill yourself!" Naruto spouted.

The blonde glared daggers at his brother, but worry gnawed at him. Something wasn't right about this. Why was Heero fighting them? Why was he trying to leave? Naruto knew Heero cared about their sister and the rest of their family. Anyone could see how much the older boy cared for Temari. It just didn't make sense!

"I won't die," Heero stated quietly, "not yet."

Naruto growled in frustration. Heero felt the effects of the food pills starting to wear off and knew he needed to get away before he collapsed completely. Heero moved to make hand seals but stopped abruptly when his heart pulsed painfully again, shooting pain through his chest. Before he could recover, sand coiled around his body and pinned his arms to his sides tightly. Heero struggled to break free even as a metallic taste filled his mouth. A firm hand gripped his chin and forced him to lock gazes with Kakashi's twirling sharingan. Heero's world slid into darkness in the wake of that bloody gaze.

Once Heero's eyes closed in unconsciousness, Kakashi released the boy's chin and gently lowered the young man's still form while Gaara's sand receded once more. Kakashi frowned at the blood now trickling down Heero's chin from the corner of his mouth. He positioned Heero on his back before launching into the trees and towards Konoha. The other boys quickly followed, knowing that time was not on their side. No doubt the food pills were wreaking havoc on Heero's body, and Heero's exertion with his chakra had put a lot of strain on him as well. Naruto remained silent as they hurried back to the village. Rage boiled in him at his brother, rage and concern. What had put it into Heero's mind that he needed so desperately to leave?

***New scene***

Tzara's cries pierced through the ER's door and walls. Pain wracked her body in excruciating waves as she worked to follow Tsunade and Shizune's instructions. Gripping the bed rails until her knuckles turned white and the metal caved, Tzara forced her lungs to fill with air in a steady rhythm. Her hair plastered to her sweat slicked face and neck, the moisture dampening the white hospital gown now clinging to her shaking form. After every contraction, Tzara slumped back against the pillows, breathing heavily from the exertion. Dark bags haunted her eyes from the exhaustion plaguing her body. Tzara felt her consciousness wavering dangerously, but she refused to sleep, not that she could with the pain anyway. She barely noticed Tsunade and Shizune hovering over her with a few other medics. Tzara's focus remained on mustering the needed strength when the times came. Things seemed to be going fairly well if a little painful. However, as the baby came Tzara felt the curse mark chakra activate, trying to leave her body with the child. Screaming in pain and then gritting her teeth, Tzara forced her chakra to cooperate and surround the curse mark chakra. She strained as she pulled the cursed chakra back into her own body and held it there. The seal on her back activated to keep her own chakra from spiking out of control and managed to actually help her hold the cursed chakra away from her baby.

Pain swallowed her senses until agony was all she comprehended. Agony and desperation. Determination began to fail her. Her resolve started to crumble with exhaustion blurring her vision. Tzara's heart filled with despair as her strength started to lose its grip on the cursed chakra. Tzara collapsed on the pillows but her body remained as tense as a taut spring. She knew Tsunade was speaking to her, but Tzara heard nothing in her world of agony. She was alone, fighting a losing battle. Tzara tossed her head to the side, and her gaze just made out the shimmering ring on her left hand. She shakily unclenched her hand from the rail and lifted it to look at the ring. Then she let her hand flop by her head on the pillow. She couldn't do this on her own. She wanted him there. She wanted to know that if anything happened to her, he would be there to look after the baby. When another wave of pain crashed through her, Tzara gave a desperate, agonized cry as loud as she could muster with her failing strength.

"Kakashi!"


	12. Chapter 12: Fading Embers

Yesh! Finally, the next chapter! I apologize that I didn't get this done sooner, but now here it is! I was having major writer's block with two of the conversations and with the situation so that's part of the reason it took so long. I've calculated though that we are indeed close to the end of the story. Possibly four more chapters after this. Yay!

Shadows on the Horizon

Episode 12: Fading Embers

_Tzara tossed her head to the side, and her gaze just made out the shimmering ring on her left hand. She shakily unclenched her hand from the rail and lifted it to look at the ring. She let her hand flop by her head on the pillow. She couldn't do this on her own. She wanted him there. She wanted to know that if anything happened to her, he would be there to look after the baby. When another wave of pain tore through her, Tzara gave a desperate, agonized cry as loud as she could muster with her failing strength._

"_Kakashi!" _

A hand suddenly gripped her left one and held tightly with a strength she knew all too well. Tzara's rapidly fading gaze barely focused enough for her to see a mess of silver hair and a pair of mismatched eyes mere millimeters from her face.

"I'm here, Tzara. I'm right here, just hang on," Kakashi's strong voice reached through the fog of pain. "You're almost there."

Tzara clung weakly to his hand. She managed to twist just enough to grasp his hand with her other one, clutching him with both. Kakashi's free hand slipped beneath her head and cupped the side of her face. Then he slid his hand the rest of the way back to cradle the back of her head, holding her forehead gently against his. Tzara's grip suddenly tightened with surprising strength when more pain streaked through her. A new cry mingled with hers. Kakashi glanced past Hiashi and Shizune to where Tsunade was pulling something out from beneath the blanket. He barely glimpsed the newborn before a medic took the baby to be tended and cleaned.

The child's departing wails resembled sweet music for the exhausted mother. She smiled wearily, relieved and happy. Her child was alive, and Kakashi was here with her. Finally, Tzara could relax a little. She felt tired, so tired. Kakashi's attention snapped back to Tzara when she suddenly went slack altogether. The weary new mother had collapsed completely, all tension leaving her body and her eyes remaining barely slit open. Kakashi watched her with a soft gaze. Tzara looked the very definition of exhausted. Dark bags haunted her eyes while perspiration soaked her, matting her short strands to her head and face. Droplets of sweat trickled down her now extremely pale face. _She's too pale_, Kakashi noted with a frown. Tzara's grip had slackened, her free hand dropping to the bed with a soft thump since she now barely had the energy to breathe properly. Kakashi watched her. He frowned when her eyes closed.

"Hey. Zari," he called, shaking her hand slightly. "Don't fall asleep, not yet. Tzara!"

Panic rose in his chest when Tzara's eyes remained closed and her vitals started dropping. Someone gripped Kakashi's shoulders as Tsunade and Shizune snapped back into action. Kakashi strained against the grip trying to guide him away from his fiancée's still form, his hand still clutching hers.

"Come on, kiddo," Jiraiya urged Kakashi as he pried the younger man's fingers from Tzara's hand. As the Toad Senin pulled him towards the door, Jiraiya's voice sounded grave, far too calm for Kakashi's liking at the moment. "We'll just get in the way."

He hesitantly allowed Jiraiya to lead him away; however, Kakashi couldn't tear his eyes from the scene unfolding: Tzara lying unresponsive in the bed, medics rushing about her, Tsunade barking orders. Jiraiya had just managed to drag Kakashi to the doorway when the younger man suddenly refused to budge. A single unyielding tone shattered Kakashi's world. He stared at Tzara's pale face as her heart monitor cut through everything with that one extended note. Kakashi heard nothing else, saw nothing else. Anguish tore through his core jaggedly and snuffed out his voice. He wanted to call to her, to scream at her to wake up; but his voice stuck.

Kakashi stared at her, willing her to open her eyes. His gaze snapped up to the heart monitor when a beep interrupted the monotonous note. More bleeps soon followed in a steady rhythm. Kakashi felt his legs weaken with relief; however, he forced them to carry him to his fiancée's side, tearing himself from Jiraiya's grip. He took her hand and clung desperately to her. Glancing down he saw Tzara's eyes slit open and her hand weakly gripped his. She was there. She was still there. The mantra consumed Kakashi's thoughts as tears soaked into his mask while he clutched her hand. Instead of trying to make him leave, Tsunade and the others simply worked around him.

Hiashi helped to calm Tzara's chakra while Tsunade and Shizune worked to get the young mother's vitals stabilized. Adamantly refusing to move, Kakashi stayed by her side. He kept his gaze locked with hers. He had closed his left eye to keep his sharingan deactivated, but his obsidian orb watched Tzara intently as he silently prayed to Christ to give her the strength she needed. The young couple knew she wasn't out of the woods yet.

***new scene***

Naruto and Sasuke stood tensely at the fork in the hallway. To the left was Tzara's room, where they could hear Tsunade barking orders. To the right led to Heero's current room. Sakura had met the group when they reached Konoha with Heero. While they whisked Heero to the hospital she had explained Tzara's situation. Then she, Ino, and a team of medics got Heero into the ER and started treating him. They hadn't been there for more than a few minutes when they heard Tzara call for Kakashi. While their sensei rushed to their sister, Sasuke and Naruto stood undecided in the hall. They couldn't really go to either room, so both boys stood watching the two halls. Gaara had gone to tell the rest of the search parties that Heero was back. That left Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji to wait for the news.

Sasuke remained as tense as his brother. What was it with his siblings and near death experiences? He was almost afraid to hope that either of them would come out alive this time. His hand clutching Naruto's sleeve under the pretense of keeping his brother from pacing actually served to anchor Sasuke. The young Uchiha stared in a daze, waiting fearfully to see if he once again lost a loved one.

Naruto barely felt Sasuke's hand gripping the blonde's sleeve or Hinata's hand holding his on the other side. A mixture of emotions roiled inside him. Anger that Heero had gone to such extremes. Concern for Tzara and Heero's wellbeing. Helplessness because there was nothing he could do. Naruto's gaze shifted anxiously from hall to hall, unable to decide who to worry for more. All four teens looked up when a nurse left Tzara's room with a wailing baby. At least the child seemed to be okay. However, the teens tensed when everything suddenly went quiet in Tzara's room. _No_, _no way_, Naruto inwardly begged. _She can't be. Tzara's too strong to just give out now!_ For that heart pounding moment, Sasuke and Naruto's gazes riveted in the direction of Tzara's room. They still didn't relax after Tsunade started snapping out instructions again.

The brothers silently prayed for their siblings. Naruto begged God to spare his new family. He didn't know what he would do if he lost either of them, and he had a feeling Sasuke shared his sentiments. Naruto was grateful for Hinata's hand holding his; it let him know how much she cared. Hinata herself watched the two halls worriedly, wishing there was more she could do. But for now, holding Naruto's hand and simply being there for him would have to do.

Neji seemed to be the calmest. He leaned against the wall and silently waited for news about either patient. Inwardly, he was just as concerned as the others, but he knew panicking would change nothing. Hours crawled through time before anything changed. Hearing the light click off over Heero's surgery room, all four teens turned their attention to the right to see Sakura exit. The medical ninja let down her hair as she approached the anxious group. She looked tired and solemn but didn't act like someone coming to tell her friends and boyfriend bad news. The group sincerely hoped that was the case.

"Sakura," Sasuke spoke, finally finding his voice.

Sakura sighed. "Well, it was touch and go for a while, but we managed to stabilize him for now. He's not out of the woods yet though. His body underwent some serious strain from chakra depletion and his chakra going on the fritz. The food pills didn't help either. We've requested help from Chouza Akamichi and Shikaku Nara so we can better tend Heero concerning the pills. We've at least got Heero's chakra calmed now, so that's quite an improvement." Sakura paused as she glanced down the other hall. She looked back at the others, a concerned question in her eyes. "Still no word?"

"A nurse just took the baby away, and the infant looked well," Hinata replied softly. "But we don't know how Tzara's fairing."

"She's still fighting," Neji piped up. "If she died, we'd know about it by now."

Sakura nodded. "I guess no news is good news in this case."

Her gaze studied Naruto and Sasuke's tense demeanors sympathetically. She wasn't sure what to do or say to ease their anxiety. She herself worried greatly for Tzara's wellbeing. Tzara had been exhausted after the sealing; Sakura just hoped the kunoichi managed to find the energy to make it through this ordeal. If not…well, Sakura didn't want to think about that possibility right now.

"It might be a few hours still. With everything that's happened, I'm surprised Tzara had the baby so quickly," Sakura added after a long stretch of silence. "Why don't we sit down while we wait?"

She gently slipped her arms around Sasuke's free one and led him to a bench while Hinata pulled Naruto to one opposite them. Neji and the two couples sat in silence as they prayed and hoped for Tzara and Heero's lives. It was a few hours later before Shizune ventured out of Tzara's room. The medical kunoichi looked tired as she wiped her brow with the back of her hand. She noticed the group of teens when they all stood up expectantly, concern showing in their eyes.

"A close call," Shizune commented but then she smiled reassuringly, "but she's going to be all right. Kakashi's with her right now and Tzara's sleeping peacefully. Lady Tsunade is staying with her for a little longer just to be sure though. We kept the curse chakra from departing Tzara's body with the baby, but that means it's still inside her and might cause some problems. So we're doing our best to monitor her carefully. Due to the sealing and then having the baby, Tzara is very weak right now. It's likely she won't wake up for at least tonight."

"That's better than not waking up at all," Sasuke remarked softly. He and the others looked almost weary with relief.

"Any sign of Heero?" Shizune inquired as she took in their expressions. "Are the search parties still looking?"

Sakura shook her head. "Heero's here, but he's in intensive care. We've done what we can."

Shizune nodded. "I'll inform Lady Tsunade. I doubt you'll go home and rest if I tell you to, but you won't be able to see Tzara or Heero yet. They need to sleep and we can't have their rooms crowded in case something happens."

"Will Tzara at least get to see the baby?" Naruto asked softly. He wasn't really all that surprised that they wouldn't be allowed to see his siblings yet. Besides, Naruto wanted to make sure Tzara and Heero made a full recovery, specifically so he could beat his brother senseless without worrying about killing Heero.

"When she wakes up we'll let her see the baby," Shizune answered. She smiled as she added, "It's a healthy baby boy. We don't know what to call him yet though since Tzara and Kakashi haven't given him a name."

Footsteps rapidly approached the group and when they turned they saw Temari and her brothers hurrying toward them. The Sand kunoichi's jade eyes glistened with worry. Kankuro even looked concerned if a little ticked while Gaara remained the calmest of the three.

"Where's Heero? Is he all right?" Temari asked urgently once the trio reached the group standing at the junction in the hall. The kunoichi's gaze shifted between Shizune and Sakura as Temari waited for one of them to answer.

"He's still in intensive care, but he should pull through," Sakura answered. "No one's allowed to see him right now, but I'll let you know when he can start receiving visitors."

"What about Tzara?" Gaara asked quietly. "Is she still in labor?"

Shizune piped up for this answer, "No, she's done, and the baby is healthy; but all the excitement and strain has left Tzara very weak. It'll probably be a few hours or possibly the next day before she's strong enough to have visitors or see the baby. Kakashi's with her right now. I think if it weren't for him, she might not have found the strength to fight her way back to us."

Temari nodded but didn't say more. She wanted to see Heero; however, she knew he needed his rest. She doubted the wedding would continue with all the drama that was going on, and Suna probably wouldn't allow it when the groom just tried to become a rogue ninja. She briefly wondered how Konoha would handle Heero's fate.

***new scene***

Kakashi silently watched Tzara's peaceful face. He hadn't slept much the past few nights due to his worry for her. He'd been by to see the baby several times though. The kid looked just like his mother right down to the brunette hair and emerald eyes. Kakashi couldn't help feeling somewhat relieved that the baby hadn't inherited any of Riku's features. It would have made things a bit difficult to see Tzara's tormentor reflected in her son. The baby was calmer than Kakashi had expected. From all the things he'd heard, he expected the child to be screaming most of the day. However, the tyke seemed to take things in stride. Kakashi had felt his heart warm when the baby reacted to him through the observation window, the child squirming and staring at him.

Kakashi had yet to don his vest and gloves since the baby's birth. He had stripped them off along with his forehead protector when he cleaned up enough to go into the room. He doubted Tsunade would have let him inside if he hadn't. He was too concerned for his fiancée to put on a protective gown though, so he was glad that the baby seemed healthy despite the exposure to germs. Kakashi hadn't touched the babe anyway. If anything, he was more concerned about getting Tzara sick. Shizune had managed to get him to go shower after Sasuke brought him a clean pair of clothes. Kakashi obeyed, albeit a tad reluctantly. He was going to have to leave her sooner or later though; Tsunade wanted his help with questioning Heero apparently. Kakashi didn't plan on telling Tzara that her brother was being locked up as soon as the hospital released the kid. The older Jounin didn't want her worrying about it.

Kakashi sighed, bending down and kissing Tzara's forehead. He really wasn't that surprised that she was so out of it. She shouldn't even be alive, so Kakashi didn't complain. He just wished she could see the baby after all she had done to bring him into the world. Now they had yet to meet face to face. Kakashi hadn't named the kid or held him yet because he wanted Tzara to have that right. But he also didn't want the baby to feel abandoned.

Kakashi silently stood, trailing his fingers along Tzara's hand as he did, and then went to the nursery. Instead of going to the observation window, he caught the nurse and asked to hold Tzara Uchiha's baby. The nurse knew by now where Kakashi's relationship stood with the infant and so she brought the child out. Kakashi carefully took the sleeping babe and held him gently. The kid seemed a bit heavy for his size, and it felt strange to have so much life compacted into such a small form. Kakashi's bare hands sensed every twitch the child made, felt the baby's diaphragm at work, and noted the lack of support in the developing skeletal structure. Kakashi studied the boy's round face, so innocent and peaceful. Like when Tzara slept.

"May I take the baby to see his mother?" the Jounin asked the nurse.

The nurse smiled gently at him. "Of course."

Kakashi returned the smile beneath his mask as he carefully carried the baby to Tzara's room. He slowly approached his fiancée's bedside and carefully tilted the baby so the boy could see Tzara even though the child's eyes remained closed in sleep.

"There she is, the woman that protected you every step of the way. She loved you before anyone else even knew you existed. I've done my best to look after both of you, but I can't compare to your mom," Kakashi told the babe quietly. "I do know, that I will do all that I can to protect and care for the both of you, even more so now." He glanced down at the baby. "Don't worry, she's just sleeping."

"No I'm not," Tzara's voice murmured softly.

Kakashi snapped his gaze to her face. Bright emerald eyes barely slit open to watch him, a smile playing at the corners of the tired woman's mouth. Kakashi's own eyes softened with relief. He had made the remark to the child in a subconscious effort to convince himself that Tzara would be all right.

"Hey, Zari," Kakashi greeted softly. He lifted the baby a little for her to see him better. "Meet your new son."

Tzara smiled weakly. "He's beautiful."

Kakashi studied her face and noted the exhaustion haunting her features. She looked pale, slightly sickly and frail. She wouldn't have enough strength to hold her child. Shifting the sleeping babe to his left arm, Kakashi carefully slid onto the bed and, using his free arm, helped Tzara to sit up. He leaned her against him as he slipped behind her so she sat between his legs. He then helped her situate the baby in her arms, cradling her arms with his own to give her the needed strength to hold the infant. Kakashi leaned his head against Tzara's as she rested hers on his shoulder. The baby shifted in his sleep but didn't wake. Tzara laughed softly.

"He's rather relaxed. Reminds me of someone else I know," she remarked, glancing meaningfully up at Kakashi.

Kakashi eye-smiled at her sheepishly. "He's definitely more laid back than most infants," he consented. His onyx gaze shifted to the babe once more, watching the child doze peacefully. It struck him how many times this one life could so easily have been snuffed out as a result of everything that happened during Tzara's pregnancy. Kakashi gently rubbed his head against hers. They were both so strong, Tzara and her child. Kakashi held them a little tighter as he savored the feel of Tzara's diaphragm expanding and relaxing, letting him know she was still alive. Kakashi kissed her temple and took a deep breath of her scent. "What are you going to call him?" he asked softly.

Tzara gave him a small smile as she blushed. "I thought about something with Ryuu," she admitted.

Kakashi gazed down at the infant. "That's a strong name. Fitting for him, I think." He thought for a moment as he considered everything the baby and Tzara had gone through just to start this new life. "What about Ryunotamashii?"

"Soul of the dragon?" Tzara inquired, glancing up at him.

"I thought it suitable after everything," Kakashi explained. "He had to have a strong will to live to make it through all that; he's inherited his mother's strength."

Tzara smiled. "I like it. Ryunotamashii it is." She sighed as she leaned a little heavier against Kakashi and her eyes started to slip closed. "My little Ryuu."

Kakashi chuckled softly, watching her drift off with her—_their_—son in their arms. "Sleep well, Zari."

***new scene***

Pain. It grew into such a constant in his life that he hardly noticed when it pulsed through his body anymore. However, he wasn't so numb to pain that he didn't register the all too familiar throb stiffening his muscles. Storm blue eyes barely fluttered as they slowly opened. He blinked for a moment when the bright light hit his eyes. After his sight adjusted, Heero observed his surroundings carefully and determined he was still in Konoha. Judging by the smell, the soft hum of machines, and the white walls he figured this place to be the hospital. Heero flexed his wrists, expecting to be bound after his recent stunt. Sure enough, he found his wrists and ankles tethered securely to the bed.

"You're not going anywhere, kid," Tsunade's voice stated firmly from the door's direction. Heero glanced at her as the Hokage entered the hospital room and stood near the foot of Heero's bed so they could look at each other more easily. She frowned slightly when Heero looked away from her. "I'll make it simple. As it stands now, you're going straight to a cell once you've recovered enough, and you'll be interrogated. However, both can be avoided if you tell me just what got into you. That was a suicide run, Heero! As if that wasn't bad enough, you turned on your comrades, your _family_. So you tell me, just what is going on here?"

Heero still refused to look at her. He stared out the window as he steeled himself for this part. He had known what would happen if he failed to get past the border, and now he had to pay the consequences. He set his determination, mentally reaffirming that he couldn't talk about his plan with anyone or Orochimaru would go after Tzara. Heero didn't even flinch when Lady Tsunade's hand slammed down on the bed rail beside him.

"Answer me, damn it!" she ordered sternly. Her hand gripped the rail tightly as she watched the young man ignore her. What was going on? "You've planned this for a while now, that much is clear: distancing yourself from friends and family and breaking off the engagement with Temari. But why? You told Sasuke this wasn't about revenge on Riku; then what is it about, Heero?" Tsunade sighed in agitation when Heero still wouldn't look at her. "Is this what you want? To be locked away or to die trying to leave? What is so important that you would throw away everything you hold dear?" Tsunade sighed again when Heero still wouldn't speak or look at her. He did blink when he suddenly felt her hands gently cup his face and turn his head to face her. Amber eyes met cobalt. However, Lady Tsunade's eyes held desperation and sadness as well as frustration as she looked into Heero's eyes. "This has something to do with Tzara, doesn't it?"

Heero stared into her eyes for a long moment. "I can't tell you," Heero finally told her softly.

Tsunade sighed, one of her hands sliding up to brush Heero's bangs from his eyes a little. "I swear, if it's not one member of your family it's another." Her anger slowly ebbed as she thought about what she knew of the young man meeting her gaze with such solemnity. "Heero, the entire village is your family, and family help each other. So confide in me or at least tell me why you can't."

Heero slowly closed his eyes. He didn't answer as he pulled away from the Hokage's hands and leaned back in the bed as if to sleep. Tsunade sighed. Well, she had tried. Now they would have to do this the hard way. And knowing Heero, this really would be the hard way. The Hokage had no doubt Tzara had figured out Heero was back and what they were going to do with him. The girl wasn't stupid no matter how idiotic some of her decisions tended to be. Tsunade sighed and left the room with Heero still ignoring her. She needed to talk with Tzara, but that conversation might be best for later when the younger woman was stronger. Tsunade sighed. What a handful.

***new scene***

A couple days passed with Heero and Tzara still recovering from their ordeals. Naruto and Sasuke had been by to visit both their siblings. However, Naruto spoke only a little to Heero, evidence of the younger boy's anger towards his older brother. Even Gaara came to check on Tzara and Heero, though he rarely spoke to either. Heero knew there was one visitor he'd get eventually. And one day, she did show.

Heero slowly turned to look at the doorway when he sensed someone in his hospital room. Deep cobalt met hardened teal. For a moment Heero actually held Temari's gaze, the Sand kunoichi standing calmly between his bed and the door. Her hands remained clenched at her sides and her shoulders were squared, her rigid demeanor attesting to the anger in her eyes. And yet Heero detected the hurt she tried to bury deep within herself. Heero's own stony expression did well not to betray the regret he felt for hurting her. Finally, he looked away, feigning indifference but really unable to bear her gaze any longer. He heard her let out a restrained sigh, probably trying to calm her fury.

"So that's it? Don't you have _anything_ to say?" Temari demanded quietly. Heero heard the slight waver in her voice, knowing the pain belying her terseness. "Can't you at least tell me why? Why did you suddenly turn so cold towards me? Why did you try to leave? You attacked my brother—the _Kazekage_—and your brothers and your sister's fiancé! Not only that, you almost….you almost died!" Temari's voice trembled despite its vehemence. Heero didn't have to turn around to know tears glistened in his ex-fiancée's eyes. He also knew she'd fight with all she had to keep them from falling. Every tormented breath she released wrenched Heero's heart, and yet he remained steadfast. "After everything…you don't even have the decency to look at me and tell me why. You owe everyone that much. Despite what you did Naruto keeps arguing on your behalf. Even Sasuke—they're in the Hokage's office every day, trying to persuade Lady Tsunade not to throw you in jail. Even Gaara defends you. Kankuro…not so much; he's angry that you pulled a stunt like that." Heero finally turned to look at her when Temari quieted. His resolve strained as he watched the tears shimmering in Temari's hardened, teal eyes. And yet her hardened gaze stayed on him, now locking with his. "The Suna Council of Elders has retracted the contract. They're going to find someone else to marry off, but Gaara assured Lady Tsunade that your offense didn't break the Leaf and Sand's alliance."

Temari now watched Heero silently, her eyes gauging his reaction. Heero forced himself to meet her tearful, steely gaze no matter how much it pained him to see her look at him that way. His chest constricted almost unbearably with the torment, but he knew that no matter the pain he felt, the agony he had caused his desert rose was far greater. And yet, he wanted to protect her. And so, finally, he sighed.

"Temari, go find someone else to marry. You deserve—" _Slap!_ Heero's cheek pulsed with the sting of Temari's slap. She now stood beside him, her hand still poised and shaking slightly. Heero slowly turned his head back toward her and met her gaze once more.

After a long moment, Temari spoke in a controlled tone, "Suna's Council agrees with you. They still wanted me to be the one from our village to marry." She hesitantly lowered her hand before adding, "But I refused. Because I know you…I know when your coldness is fake. And even if it's not…despite everything…" she trailed off as her voice broke a little. Then, surprisingly, she gently cupped the side of Heero's face and bent down to plant a soft kiss on his lips. Heero felt his heart wrench, threatening to crumble his resolve. As she pulled away, two tears slipped from Temari's eyes. "I still love you."

Heero forced himself to remain firm, but he finally had to look away, turning is head away from her. He closed his eyes as if to sleep, but really he was steeling himself so he wouldn't break. He heard fabric softly rustle as Temari moved away from him. When Heero opened his eyes again, she was gone.

***new scene***

Tzara sighed softly as she snuggled her face against Kakashi's shoulder, the collar of his vest shielding her left eye as she did. With her one open eye, she watched her brothers ahead of them. Under the sunshine, Naruto and Sasuke walked amicably together and chatted here and there, mostly about missions or about Ryuu. Sasuke held Ryuu to him in a baby pouch; he didn't trust Naruto with the newborn just yet. Tzara smiled fondly at them and continued to watch them in silence. The only one missing from the picture was Heero's taller silhouette tagging along with the two younger boys; however, his absence couldn't be helped. Tzara turned her one-eyed gaze toward the jail's location, silently praying for her brother's safety. She worried for him, as she had many times during their life together. It was hard for her not to worry with having practically raised him. She sighed as she brought her mind back to the current scene.

Kakashi's strong arms held her with ease, his muscles solid against her back and under her knees. Tzara's body was still too weak to walk very far, so Kakashi had to carry her to their destination. He didn't seem to mind though. As for their destination, Kakashi hadn't said. Tzara wondered about his secrecy, but she knew she wouldn't be able to get it out of him. Besides, the sunrays warming her face made her too drowsy to persuade her fiancé to confess. She would find out sooner or later anyway.

"You doing all right?" said fiancé asked her. Tzara shifted her gaze to meet Kakashi's single obsidian eye. She smiled at him.

"A little tired, but I'm fine. Your arms are really comfy."

Kakashi chuckled. "We're almost there," he promised as he shifted her weight slightly.

She wasn't heavy by any means, which worried Kakashi a bit and only attested to the fact that she was still not quite yet recovered. Her stomach had gone back down to normal rather quickly after having Ryuu, and now it was obvious she was nearing being underweight. He guessed her lack of body mass to be a side-effect of the strain from the chakra and sealing and then the labor. Add stress on all that and Kakashi was surprised and a bit grateful she wasn't even leaner than her current state. He smiled softly beneath his mask when he noticed Tzara was leaning a little heavier against him. Looking down he saw that sure enough she had dozed off in his arms. He couldn't really blame her. However, as they reached their destination, he gently nudged her with his arm holding her back.

Tzara groaned and stirred a little in his hold, sounding fairly discontent about her sleep being interrupted. However, she forced weary green eyes to flutter open. Glancing up at Kakashi, Tzara saw him nod toward something ahead of them. Tzara shifted her gaze in that direction. She blinked. Then she blinked again. This…this couldn't be…? There—nestled where their old house had been—was a new dwelling. A small fence defined the little courtyard that lay in front of the two-story building. A cherry blossom tree stood on either side of a stone path leading to the porch and a couple small lanterns perched on either side of the gate. Naruto and Sasuke stood on the porch now, the former grinning and the latter smirking at Tzara's shocked expression. Despite the two stories, the house was rather cozy and small; perfect for their family.

"Welcome home, Zari," Kakashi whispered gently.

***Note***

**Aren't you glad I didn't end this one in a cliffhanger again? I was tempted, but I decided the chapter would be too long if I did, lol. Thank you all for sticking with this story and me. As a reward here's a sneak peak at my next fanfiction: **_**Shogun's Game**_**.**

Shogun's Game

A sharp jolt of pain knocked Heero back to consciousness. His eyes snapped open, and his jaw clamped shut against a scream trying to erupt from his mouth. Excruciating electricity rapidly coursed throughout his body. Heero tried to throw himself away from the source of the pain but found himself restrained, the binding bruising his harshly convulsing body. Suddenly everything stopped. For a breathless moment, Heero wondered if his heart had given out. He took a hesitant breath, then another. In an effort to gather his berserk senses, he stared as straight ahead as he could determine and started mentally listing his immediate observations.

It was dark but smelled too clean for a cave or prison. Cold concrete chilled his bare soles, the hard substance making its presence known beneath his feet. He was sitting in a metal chair. His wrists and elbows were bound to the armrests and his feet to the two front legs with what felt to be metal cuffs attached to the chair itself. His jacket had been removed and cold air cascaded on him from—he guessed—an air vent above him. He could feel an IV in his right arm and a prickly band had been strapped to his left bicep, just above his elbow.

The last thing Heero remembered was walking back from his college class and something—a light exploded in Heero's vision. He shut his eyes against the blinding brightness and jerked his head to the side. However, the light followed and stayed on his face.

"Finally awake, I see," a light baritone voice said casually.

"Who are you?" Heero questioned in his low monotone.

"I'm known as Rädsla. But we're not here to talk about me," the voice replied smoothly. "We're here to talk about you. So, I've told you my name. It'd be common courtesy for you to tell me yours now."

"What do you want with me?" Heero countered. Rädsla's voice sounded like he was sitting a short distance opposite Heero.

"Ah, ah, ah," Rädsla lightly scolded, "That's for me to know. Come now, Heero, I'm sure you went through interrogation during your captivity by Oz. You know how this works."

"You already know my name so—"

"I doubt Heero Yuy is your real name," Rädsla interrupted him. Now the man's voice sounded as though he were right next to Heero, but the light in the young man's face kept Heero from distinguishing anything about his captor. Pain surged through Heero's left arm as he felt a sharp object digging into his skin, making the young man groan ever so softly in discomfort. "I want to go deeper; I want to know what you're hiding under this exoskeleton you've formed over the years." The piercing, narrow object plunged deeper under Heero's skin and slid further up inside his arm. Heero grunted quietly as pain shot through his receptors. "Come on, Heero," Rädsla coaxed, speaking softly into Heero's ear and wiggling what Heero was sure was a knife inside his arm. "Who are you _really_?" Heero remained silent as he clenched his teeth. "You know what's coming next if you don't answer," Rädsla tried again, a warning tone creeping into his voice.

Heero knew all too well what would come next: torture. Still Heero stubbornly refused to speak, allowing the seconds to pass in complete quiet. Finally Rädsla sighed.

"So be it," he said almost flippantly. Rädsla slowly pulled out the knife, scraping the tip along Heero's bone as he did and making the boy wince slightly.

The light clicked off. Heero slowly opened his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the darkness. Suddenly, calloused fingers clasped Heero's throat in a vice grip, mercilessly compressing his windpipe. Heero struggled against his restraints as his brain panicked. His mouth opened in an attempt to suck in some air, but none could get down his constricted airway. Pressure built up in Heero's head as his brain pleaded for oxygen, and it began to feel like Heero's heart was beating inside his skull. Very slowly his world collapsed into darkness.

***bell tolls***

L stared at the altar before him. The small, elegantly carved table had guarded many memories that he cherished. The old building held a reverent aura even though only a handful of people came here anymore. Faded light through stain glass painted mirror images on the burgundy carpet. Instead of a musty smell though a flowery fragrance hovered in the air and added to the serene atmosphere. The smell and the sight of the recently dusted pews all aligned in an orderly fashion brought back many memories for L. He remembered Watari bringing them to church, an orphanage full of children brought to worship in the House of God. L, Near, Mellow, and…Kaspar. It wasn't the altar itself that guarded the boys' memories but the One it represented. Christ followed the boys out of the church and through their lives. And now Christ would be the mediator to help L find the answer only God knew. L continued to study the altar. _I haven't been here in a while, _he silently mused to the God of his soul. _It's easier to get out of a habit than to keep up with it sometimes. But I know You've been with me all this time, and I know You're with him. Please guide me to Heero. Guide my steps and decisions so no more souls will be lost on account of Shogun's game._


End file.
